Running for love
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: UA-Contexte moderne - Gwaine ne s'attendait certainement pas à être percuté par quelqu'un en faisant son jogging. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce quelqu'un soit un étranger au charme dévastateur. Parviendra-t-il à le poursuivre tout en supervisant de loin les aventures de Merlin, son colocataire, et d'un séduisant avocat nommé Arthur ? Léon/Gwaine Merthur Slash
1. Le rencontrer

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà donc de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction !

J'avais cette fois envie de partir sur quelque chose de plus moderne, tout en restant sur le fandom Merlin. Cette fiction était à la base censée être un OS, mais je me suis laissé emporter par l'écriture.

Je signale au passage que l'écriture est déjà terminée, l'histoire complète comportant 8 chapitres. Et je pense poster en moyenne un chapitre par semaine.

Résumé de cette fiction : UA-Contexte moderne - Gwaine ne s'attendait certainement pas à être percuté par quelqu'un en faisant son jogging. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce quelqu'un soit un étranger au charme dévastateur. Parviendra-t-il à le poursuivre tout en supervisant de loin les aventures de Merlin, son colocataire, et d'un séduisant avocat nommé Arthur ? Léon/Gwaine Merthur

Le rating est M, pour quelques petites scènes par-ci par-là. Mais rien d'extrêmement détaillé.

Un grand merci à **I'm a marauder** pour la correction de ce chapitre !

* * *

Running for love

(Ou pourquoi il ne faut jamais envoyer de SMS en courant)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le rencontrer

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, soulevant ses boucles brunes en une danse saccadée, caressant son cuir chevelu en un murmure relaxant. L'adrénaline habitait son corps, coulant dans tout son être en un torrent jaillissant duquel il venait tirer sa force. Il pouvait également sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines alors que ses jambes le guidaient en de longues foulées maîtrisées. Tout son être était éveillé, à l'affut, sollicité dans cette course folle.

C'était cela que Gwaine appréciait tant dans ces moments quotidiens de relaxation. Il courait toujours plus vite, toujours plus longtemps. S'épuisant toujours plus pour se créer de nouvelles limites et gagner en endurance. Ses écouteurs, coincés dans ses oreilles, diffusaient une musique entrainante lui donnant la force et la motivation de continuer.

Le footing, la course à pieds. Voilà quelle était la passion du brun. Ce sport l'avait habité dès son plus jeune âge, l'entrainant durant son adolescence dans une succession de compétitions desquelles il était souvent ressorti victorieux. Un bel avenir s'offrait à lui, à l'époque. Mais, comme très souvent, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Une blessure l'avait forcé à abandonner tout cela, piétinant tous ses rêves de gloire et de réussite. Mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas découragé pour autant, et sa persévérance l'avait conduit à devenir professeur de sport, gardant la course à pied comme son loisir le plus cher.

Gwaine jeta un œil au ciel sombre. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, plongeant la ville de Londres dans une obscurité qui aurait pu être complète sans tenir compte de la multitude d'éclairages publics.

Il accéléra la cadence. Il était tard, il le savait. Et il n'aurait pas dû rallonger de si longtemps sa course quotidienne. Il avait promis à Merlin, son meilleur ami et colocataire, de l'aider à choisir la tenue parfaite pour son rendez-vous de ce soir. Et le jeune homme l'attendait sûrement déjà.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage de Gwaine. Merlin, tout juste vingt-trois ans, était connu pour être particulièrement difficile dans le choix de ses amants. Il avait même répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il préférait être certain que tout se passerait bien, et surtout de son attirance pour un homme avant de s'engager dans quelque relation que ce soit.

Un homme, oui. Car Merlin était exclusivement attiré par les représentants de la gente masculine. Les femmes ne l'avaient simplement jamais intéressé. Les deux amis avaient d'ailleurs fait connaissance dans un bar gay qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux, commençant par une brève et sulfureuse relation avant de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Maintenant que Gwaine y repensait, il n'y avait en effet que lui qui avait pu profiter de quelques nuits de sexe sans lendemain avec le jeune homme. La récalcitrance de son ami et colocataire l'avait d'ailleurs fait craindre que ce dernier ne finisse seul. Et voilà que, après plusieurs mois d'un calme plat, Merlin lui annonçait qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. L'excitation et la joie de Gwaine suite à cette nouvelle avait été à son comble, mais il n'avait pu tirer de son ami que de maigres détails. L'heureux élu se nommait Arthur, et il exerçait comme avocat.

Gwaine espérait seulement que l'homme était digne de confiance, et qu'il ne réduirait pas les espoirs de Merlin à néant. Sinon, il allait avoir à faire à lui. Le brun avait fini par considérer Merlin comme un jeune frère, et était désormais prêt à tout pour le défendre de quelque menace que ce soit.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. Il devait vraiment se dépêcher.

Continuant sa course, il se détendit en atteignant le parc non loin de leur appartement. L'endroit semblait désert, bien qu'il pouvait percevoir le bruit de la circulation aux alentours. Il jura lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Cela faisait la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes, signe que Merlin s'impatientait.

Attrapant l'engin, il rédigea un rapide message d'excuse tout en continuant de courir, lâchant un moment la route des yeux. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il appuya sur 'Envoyer' que se produisit un évènement qui allait changer irrémédiablement sa vie.

Il ne prêta tout d'abord attention qu'à la douleur soudaine qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, avant de prendre conscience qu'il basculait. Il percuta le sol en une chute douloureuse, grognant alors que les gravillons de la route éraflaient sa peau.

-Mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Allez-vous bien ?

Clignant des yeux d'un air hébété, Gwaine mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il rangea machinalement son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de grimacer brusquement. La douleur était vive, mais la réalité reprenait peu à peu le dessus. La voix de celui l'ayant interpelé était à la fois inconnue et étrangement familiére, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour l'entendre.

Il releva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles les plus belles qu'il lui eut été donné d'observer. D'un bleu tirant vers le vert, elles le fixaient avec une inquiétude visible. Il les contempla un long moment, s'émerveillant de la lueur qu'elles réfléchissaient et des dégradés y transparaissant. Elles semblaient comme étinceler d'une gentillesse et d'une inquiétude qu'il n'avait pu observer que chez de rares personnes. Merlin en était une. Mais, même les yeux de son ami n'étaient pas aussi étonnants que ceux qu'il examinait à présent. Il frissonna lorsque l'homme cligna des yeux, et sortit un instant de sa stupeur.

Son regard glissa ensuite vers une bouche fine, qu'il savait qu'il prendrait plaisir à embrasser, pour détailler une barbe de plusieurs jours renvoyant à des boucles d'un châtain tirant à certains endroits vers un blond vénitien plus ou moins prononcé.

Magnifique.

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Magnifique et sexy. Diablement sexy.

Oui, cet étranger était tout simplement magnifique. Si c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un coup de foudre, alors Gwaine était prêt à tuer pour expérimenter cela tous les jours…même si cela avait certains côtés douloureux.

-Monsieur ? Reprit l'inconnu. Allez-vous bien ?

Frissonnant à l'entente de cette voix rauque, Gwaine saisit la main entrant dans son champ de vision, permettant à l'homme de l'aider à se relever. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler le long de son genoux droit, mais la chaleur de la paume de l'inconnu était tellement plus agréable…Il profita de sa remontée pour détailler d'avantage l'homme dans toute sa hauteur. Et quelle hauteur ! Gwaine se sentit un instant très petit lorsqu'il se tint finalement debout. Son assaillant faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui. Mais il pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi le choc avait été si rude. Les muscles de l'homme se dessinaient sans mal sous le fin t-shirt qu'il portait, tandis que des jambes puissantes étaient dissimulées par un simple pantalon de jogging.

Gwaine sentit sa gorge s'assécher brièvement, avant qu'il ne déglutisse précipitamment. Il allait devoir songer rapidement à d'autres choses s'il souhaitait garder pour le moment toute sa dignité et ne pas laisser un désir impromptu se dévoiler si tôt.

-Je…Je vais bien. Magnifiquement bien, finit-il par déclarer en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Il n'avait jamais réellement cru au destin, mais cela était trop beau pour qu'il laisse passer une telle occasion. Il lâcha enfin la main de l'homme avec réticence, tentant de se concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Je suis vraiment confus, avouait-il. Je ne vous ai pas vu. J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais.

-Non, c'est ma faute, rétorqua Gwaine. J'aurais dû m'arrêter pour envoyer un SMS. Ou peut-être sommes-nous tous les deux fautifs ?

-Probablement.

Le rire que l'homme laissa ensuite échapper réchauffa le cœur de Gwaine d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Il avait désormais envie d'entendre ce rire continuellement pour le restant de ses jours. Le sourire de cet homme illuminait de plus son visage d'une manière si unique.

Gwaine frissonna.

-Vous êtes blessé, remarqua ensuite l'étranger.

Gwaine baissa le regard vers son genou doit, duquel du sang coulait encore.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il aussitôt. J'ai vu bien pire.

Il se fichait à vrai dire totalement des dommages que son corps avait pu supporter. En cet instant, il ne pouvait que songer à l'homme debout face à lui. Mais ce dernier s'inquiétait visiblement beaucoup plus de la santé du jeune professeur, car il s'agenouilla aussitôt devant lui pour inspecter plus amplement sa blessure.

-Je vous assure que ça ira, répéta Gwaine en s'asseyant sur le sol pour être à la hauteur du bel étranger. Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, je serai très vite rentré.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Gwaine fronça les sourcils lorsque l'étranger sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, afin d'essuyer les traces de sangs sur la peau du brun. Le jeune professeur frissonna lorsque ces doigts fins se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau. Cette caresse involontaire était chaude, et étonnamment attirante. En temps normal, ce ne l'aura pas stimulé de cette manière, mais avoir un inconnu aussi séduisant l'examiner ainsi était à la fois nouveau et étrangement excitant. Il pouvait déjà sentir une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie réagir à ce traitement particulier, mais fit de son mieux pour calmer ses hormones galopantes. Un short de sport n'était après tout pas une tenue des plus pratiques pour masquer cette réaction naturelle, et Gwaine ne souhaitait pas brusquer de cette manière son interlocuteur.

-La blessure n'est pas profonde, finit par déclarer l'homme après quelques secondes d'un examen muet. Vous devriez nettoyer cela lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous.

-Comptez sur moi, lui assura Gwaine en se relevant.

Il lui tendit ensuite une main pour l'aider à faire de même, souriant largement lorsque la paume de l'étranger se cala solidement dans la sienne.

-Merci, reprit le brun. Je crois que je suis presque ravi que vous m'ayez percuté. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un s'occupe aussi gentiment de moi.

Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, frissonnant à nouveau alors que le rire de l'homme retentissait une fois de plus. L'étranger semblait légèrement surpris d'une telle déclaration, mais le sourire étirant ses lèvres ainsi que le rouge colorant ses joues témoignaient d'une joie certaine mêlée tout de même à une légère gêne.

-Je vous en prie. Je devrais peut-être prêter moins souvent attention à mon parcours, dans ce cas.

-Vous devriez, assura Gwaine. Peut-être pourrions-nous ainsi nous revoir à nouveau.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, espérant peut-être inviter cet homme à prendre un café ou une bière en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait le laisser s'enfuir ainsi. Mais ce fut le moment que choisit le téléphone de l'inconnu pour sonner bruyamment. Soupirant, l'homme le sortit un instant, pour le ranger aussitôt.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis en retard. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Encore désolé pour cette collision.

Il aurait pu repartir aussitôt si, dans un élan de courage, Gwaine ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras.

-Attendez ! Je…Je suis Gwaine. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'air surpris qu'arbora ensuite l'homme se transforma rapidement en un sourire sincère.

-Léon. Je me nomme Léon.

Gwaine resta longtemps debout, à l'endroit exact de sa chute, ses yeux fixant le tournant où l'homme avait disparu, sa paume collée contre son cœur, un seul mot peuplant son esprit.

Léon.

* * *

-Te voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seul. Arthur sera là dans un quart d'heure, Gwaine ! Dépêche-toi !

Refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière-lui, Gwaine fit à peine attention aux appels de son colocataire. Son étrange rencontre était encore présente dans son esprit, et il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet homme. Son cerveau élaborait déjà mille et une théories expliquant le départ précipité de Léon. Qui l'avait appelé ? Sa famille ? Un rendez-vous urgent ? Sa petite amie ? Son amant ? Gwaine l'ignorait. Il ignorait à vrai dire tout de cet étranger. Il savait juste qu'il souhaitait à tout prix le revoir.

-GWAINE ?

Secouant la tête, il se débarrassa de son sweat avant de se diriger en direction de la chambre de Merlin. Le jeune homme, torse nu, était posté devoir son armoire, fouillant activement dans le meuble. La pièce était par ailleurs dans un état de désordre évident. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol en une pile confuse, dévoilant çà et là une chemise, un jean, ou même une étrange cravate rouge. Lorsque le brun entra, Merlin se tourna aussitôt vers lui, tenant deux chemises contre lui.

- La rouge ou la bleue ?

Le jeune homme semblait indécis, son regard ne cessant de faire des allé retour entre les deux vêtements.

-La bleue, trancha Gwaine. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Et enfile un jean plus serré. Tu seras parfait. Je suis sûr qu'Arthur tombera dans les pommes en te voyant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer avec malice.

-Quoique…Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il garde tous ses esprits si tu as l'intention de le mettre dans ton lit, Merl'.

-J'en ai bien l'intention, marmonna son ami en enfilant la chemise en question.

Gwaine haussa un sourcil. Cela n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du jeune homme. Il ne releva toutefois pas cette déclaration. Merlin était anxieux, il le savait. Il pouvait le sentir à ses épaules crispées, et à ses doigts maladroits qui avaient bien du mal à boutonner sa chemise.

Il observa durant quelques instants son ami trimer avec le vêtement, avant de capturer ces mains tremblantes, et de les éloigner des boutons.

-Laisse-moi faire. Ou sinon cette chemise ne sera jamais boutonnée correctement. Tsss, Merlin, vraiment. Le troisième bouton dans la seconde boutonnière ?

Le grognement qui échappa ensuite à son colocataire le fit sourire de plus belle. Il termina rapidement l'habillage du jeune homme, dont les joues avaient atteint un rouge plus qu'intéressant.

S'assurant de la tenue du vêtement, il ramassa ensuite la cravate rouge vif qui trainait sur le sol, avant de la poser sur la chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il. Peut-être aime-t-il le rouge ?

-Gwaine ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste cette cravate.

La cravate regagna bien vite le sol, tandis que le plus âgé des deux éclatait de rire. Il connaissait effectivement toute l'horreur que pouvait inspirer à Merlin ce bout de tissus pourtant innocent. Elle lui avait été offerte par ses parents lors de son vingtième anniversaire, et les deux Emrys obligeaient désormais leur fils à la porter durant toutes les réunions de famille. Merlin avait fini par ressentir une profonde aversion pour ce morceau de tissu, et avait envisagé à plusieurs reprises de s'en débarrasser. Cependant, Gwaine prenait un malin plaisir à faire mystérieusement réapparaître l'objet à chacune de ces tentatives.

-C'est pourtant une superbe chose, assura-t-il en la ramassant à nouveau pour l'examiner avec attention. Rouge. D'un rouge si vif qu'il se marierait assez bien avec celui couvrant actuellement tes joues.

Il évita habilement l'oreiller lancé dans sa direction, et abandonna un instant son ami à ses problèmes d'habillement, la cravate retombant à nouveau sur le sol. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il s'étira un instant, fermant les yeux sous le tiraillement habituel de muscles fatigués par une longue course. Il ouvrit ensuite une cannette de bière avant de s'installer sur sa chaise préférée, observant pensivement les lumières de la ville au travers de la fenêtre.

La nuit créait une atmosphère paisible, silencieuse, qui n'était que rarement troublée par le grondement des voitures passant encore au dehors. Il contempla le va-et-vient des phares des véhicules, lequel se mêlait parfaitement avec les lueurs tamisées des bâtiments de sa rue.

Il se demanda un instant si Léon était déjà retourné chez lui, ou s'il courait encore dans les rues de Londres. Il avait l'air tellement pressé. Habitait-il dans ce quartier ? Ou s'était-il éloigné drastiquement de son lieu de résidence ? Gwaine espérait surtout être en mesure de le revoir un jour. Un homme aussi sexy était tellement rare que le brun ne comptait pas abandonner si rapidement. Il ne connaissait pour le moment que son nom, mais c'était déjà cela.

-Gwaine ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main s'agita devant lui.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en chassant d'un geste cette gêneuse.

-A quoi rêves-tu ? Tu es bien silencieux, ce soir. Tes bavardages me manqueraient presque. Alors dis-moi, qui peuple les rêves de monsieur le professeur ?

Gwaine soupira profondément suite à cette tirade tellement typique de Merlin. Le jeune homme avait visiblement terminé de se préparer et avait donc apparemment décidé de s'adonner à son passe-temps préférée : ennuyer le brun.

-Oh, je sais ! C'est Colin, le barman ? Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal. Il est juste un peu vieux. Ou peut-être est-ce James. Tu sais, le type qui nous a accostés samedi dernier en boîte. Ou encore…

Gwaine pu estimer à la perfection les secondes qui peuplèrent ce bref moment de silence avant que son meilleur ami de s'interpose entre lui et la vitre. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de toute une curiosité non contenue, alors qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Est-il sexy ? Est-ce que tu vas le revoir ? Es-ce que…

-Léon ! Il s'appelle Léon, le coupa Gwaine avec exaspération. Il est merveilleusement sexy. Il a des yeux et une bouche à s'en damner, et j'imagine que je ne le reverrai jamais.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit le brun dans sa tirade dramatique. Il n'eut le temps que de percevoir le 'Ne jamais dire jamais' –credo officiel de Merlin – avant que le jeune homme ne se précipite dans le vestibule.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Gwaine sut qu'il était désormais seul pour la soirée. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait faire. Mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

* * *

Gwaine haletait, alors que l'eau chaude tombait en un flux continu. Les gouttes roulaient sur ses épaules, sur son torse, calmant ses muscles endoloris, relaxant tout son être. Il rejeta en arrière sa chevelure humide, projetant des particules mouillées sur les parois de la douche. Il se sentait calme, repu, et aurait en temps normal apprécié sans un geste cette douche bienvenue. Mais c'était sans compte la rencontre qu'il avait faite à peine une heure plus tôt.

Sa main continuait d'imposer une cadence folle sur son bas ventre, alors que les images de cette entrevue dansaient dans son esprit. Léon. Son regard à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert, ces lèvres pâles qu'il s'imaginait maintenant capturer. Ce rire grave résonnait dans tout son être. Ce sourire à faire fondre les glaces les plus dures ne s'effaçait pas de ses pensées. Il imagina que c'était cette main chaude qui le caressait de cette manière, l'amenant doucement au point de non-retour.

Son imagination créait sans mal un théâtre dans lequel Léon et lui étaient les seuls acteurs et jouaient sans entracte une étreinte passionnées se répétant à l'infinie. Il voyait les lèvres de l'homme glisser dans son cou, puis sur son torse, pour enfin atteindre une position plus stratégique.

Gwaine gémit violemment. Ces images étaient trop belles pour qu'il ne parvienne à les supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Il vint dans un murmure rauque, un seul nom s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Un boxer pour seul pyjama, une serviette encore humide calée sur ses épaules, Gwaine parcouru machinalement la distance séparant la salle de bain de sa chambre. Ses gestes étaient presque automatiques, alors que son esprit peinait encore à regagner la dure réalité. Les images peuplant ses pensées le laissaient toujours imaginer une continuation de la scène de la salle de bain.

Léon le rejoindrait-il dans son lit ? Pourraient-ils par la suite se rouler dans les draps ?

Gwaine lâcha un juron.

Ces fantasmes étaient si soudains que s'en était déstabilisant. Certes, Léon était particulièrement séduisant. Il était même plus que sexy. Mais Gwaine ne devait pas s'y accrocher de manière désespérée. Après tout, peut-être ne le reverrait-il jamais.

Soupirant, il se laissa basculer sur son lit, attrapant au passage son livre de chevet. Il en profita pour jeter un œil à son genou, mais haussa les épaules en notant qu'il avait déjà cicatrisé. Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il espérait simplement que la route de Léon croiserait à nouveau la sienne un jour.

Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par des gémissements et des rires provenant de la chambre de Merlin. Le rendez-vous du jeune homme s'était visiblement bien déroulé. Mais cette nuisance sonore ne l'empêcha pas de se rendormir, ses rêves le portant dans un univers où Léon et lui ne se s'étaient jamais quittés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gwaine s'obstina à réaliser un trajet identique à celui effectué la veille. Merlin le suivait de près, ayant décidé de l'accompagner.

Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme s'octroie également un footing libérateur en fin de journée. Aspirant à devenir écrivain, il travaillait durant la journée comme serveur dans un café, rédigeant son premier roman le soir venu. Gwaine admirait cette détermination sans faille, et cette motivation qui poussait le jeune homme à continuer. Il avait pu lire certains passages de l'œuvre de son ami. Et il n'y avait pas de doute. Merlin était doué. Très doué. Cependant, il ne pourrait réellement en vivre que si son livre était accepté par une maison d'édition, ce qui ne pourrait être le cas que lorsqu'il l'aurait terminé. Gwaine savait que tout n'était pas rose tous les jours, pour le jeune homme, et il comprenait donc son besoin de décompresser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans un des nombreux parcs jalonnant leur parcours. Etirant ses jambes à l'aide d'un banc, Gwaine écoutait d'une oreille distraite Merlin lui narrer sa soirée de la veille. Autour d'eux, d'autres coureurs réalisaient leur circuit habituel, et Gwaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer pensivement. Peut-être parviendrait-il à apercevoir Léon ? Plusieurs fois, des boucles d'une couleur châtain lui avait fait tourné la tête. Mais ce n'était jamais celles que l'homme attendait. Il ne désespérait toutefois pas. Il était certain qu'il le verrait à nouveau…un jour.

Terminant ses étirements, il accepta d'un hochement de tête la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Merlin, avalant aussitôt une gorgée fraiche.

-On dirait que cet Arthur est quelqu'un de bien, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. Je vous ai entendu rentrer, hier. Et moi qui pensais que tu préférais attendre avec de coucher avec un homme. Tu me surprends, Merlin !

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de rendre écarlate son ami, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Gwaine. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Merlin pouvait être autant embarrassé par de simples allusions comme celle-ci. Après tout, ils avaient déjà eu une relation ensemble, et il ne devait donc n'y avoir aucun gêne manifeste entre eux. Mais le jeune homme restait tout de même réservé face à de tels sujets de conversation.

-Je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui, admit-il toutefois. Il m'a invité à diner chez lui après-demain. J'ai hâte !

Gwaine fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, et qu'il restera correct avec toi.

-Tout se passera bien, Gwaine ! Tu t'inquiètes trop. J'ai confiance en Arthur.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Mais ses inquiétudes ne diminuèrent pas pour autant. Certains hommes avaient déjà profité de l'innocence et de la gentillesse de Merlin pour lui briser le cœur. Et Gwaine avait la ferme intention que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-J'ai hâte que tu me le présente, reprit-il.

Mais il ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de Merlin. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis deux, avant de redémarrer à une vitesse folle alors que la silhouette qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée se dessinait au loin. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Gwaine ne put détacher son regard du corps de l'homme tandis qu'il courait dans leur direction. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le sol devant lui alors que des mèches masquaient une partie de son front.

-Léon !

L'homme sembla sursauter, fronçant les sourcils comme pour s'interroger sur la provenance de cet appel, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Gwaine. Le sourire qui éclaira un instant son visage fut suffisant pour que Gwaine sente une chaleur profonde le réchauffer instantanément. Son excitation s'accrut lorsque Léon bifurqua un moment dans sa direction. Il l'avait vu ! Il se souvenait de lui ! Il venait le saluer ! Les images de la veille refirent surface dans son esprit. Pourrait-il à nouveau serrer cette main chaude dans la sienne ? Allait-il cette fois être capable de l'inviter à boire un verre en sa compagnie ? Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme le détailler entièrement, comme pour imprimer dans son esprit toute une foule de détail qu'il n'avait pu capturer la veille. Et Gwaine décida d'en faire de même. Il admira sans honte les bras puissant de Léon, menant vers des mains longues mais fines qu'il savait douces et chaudes. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant vers cette bouche qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé d'embrasser la nuit précédente. Allait-il cette fois y parvenir ?

Mais cette excitation ne fut que de courte durée.

-Léon, où vas-tu ?

Le sourire que Gwaine arborait jusque-là se fana bien vite lorsqu'une jeune femme fit son apparition. L'inconnue possédait de longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, et observait de ses yeux gris Gwaine avec interrogation. Le brun se figea aussitôt, détournant le regard. Les vêtements moulants de la jeune femme ne laissaient que peu d'imagination quant à la perfection de son corps, et il n'avait pas envie de voir de quelle manière Léon se comporterait avec elle. Il ne put toutefois manquer l'hésitation chez le coureur. L'homme semblait indécis, son regard alternant entre l'inconnue et Gwaine, une grimace témoignant de son dilemme. Ce fut toutefois la jeune femme qui l'emporta, car Léon lui envoya un sourire d'excuse avant de disparaître au tournant suivant.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en à peine quelques secondes, ne laissant même pas le temps à Gwaine de réagir. Ce dernier fixait d'ailleurs toujours l'endroit où le couple avait disparu, tandis que son cœur se brisait lentement. L'adrénaline était toujours présente, certes. Il avait revu Léon, et ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais il savait désormais que ses fantasmes ne pourraient jamais voir le jour. Il ignorait qui était cette femme, mais il sentait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Léon lui appartenir.

-C'était donc Léon ? Fit Merlin d'un ton intéressé. C'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant.

Gwaine s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de l'endroit où le blond avait disparu, afin de reporter son attention sur son ami.

-Et apparemment surtout très hétéro, grommela-t-il avec dépit.

Il n'avait pu que remarquer les regards que posaient sur Léon la jeune femme le suivant, et il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie. Il avait l'impression que c'était toujours la même chose. Chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un homme séduisant hors du contexte particulier des boîtes ou bar gay, il fallait que l'homme en question préfère les femmes. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait tout simplement pas une poisse phénoménale.

Mais après tout, cela ne l'avait jamais particulièrement stoppé. Il avait plusieurs fois décidé de poursuivre tout de même l'individu, tentant de lui donner envie d'essayer une relation nouvelle avec lui. Son pourcentage de réussite restait pour le moment nul, mais il ne désespérait pas. Parviendrait-il à faire preuve d'une motivation similaire pour partir à la conquête de cet homme ? La réponse était évidente, mais Gwaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être découragé d'avance. Comment allait-il parvenir à faire face à la magnifique jeune femme qu'il venait d'apercevoir ?

-Vu comment il t'a regardé, je suis certain qu'il ne restera pas hétéro bien longtemps.

-Oh.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage désormais rêveur du professeur. Merlin disait-il vrai ? Lui-même avait effectivement noté une étincelle particulière dans le regard de l'homme, mais il avait simplement supposé que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais après tout, si Merlin avait également remarqué cela, il avait peut-être une chance. Une chance infime, mais une chance non nulle.

-Allez, Roméo, rentrons ! Tu reverras ta dulcinée un autre jour, lança le plus jeune avec malice.

Cette tirade fut suivie par une tentative de Merlin de décoiffer Gwaine. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du plus âgé, qui évita habilement cette attaque.

Le reste du trajet fut l'occasion pour les deux hommes de se lancer dans une course poursuite affolée. Ils arrivèrent chez eux complètement essoufflés et couverts de sueur, mais avec de larges sourires témoignant de tout leur amusement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, cette bonne humeur avait toutefois quitté Gwaine. Une bière à la main, un livre dans l'autre, il s'installa dans son lit, tentant de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il pouvait percevoir le cliquetis caractéristique de la machine à écrire de Merlin dans la pièce attenante.

Ce bruit suffisait habituellement à lui permettre de se relaxer. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était assoupi, bercé par ce murmure désormais si familier. Mais ce soir il ne parvenait pas à se détendre entièrement. Le visage de Léon ne cessait d'apparaître encore et toujours dans son esprit. A chaque mot qui lisait, un détail lui rappelant l'homme refaisait surface. C'était comme si son imagination s'était métamorphosé en un film passant et repassant en boucle, narrant sans pause ses deux rencontres avec Léon. Et cela rendait Gwaine fou.

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'obsédait ainsi. Il avait certes eut un nombre conséquent de relations, certains allant même jusqu'à durer de longs mois. Mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé autant et en si peu de temps à un homme en particulier. Papillonnant habituellement d'une conquête à une autre, il se trouvait là complètement désemparé, et ne savait comment réagir. Il voulait le poursuivre, lui faire la cour, espérer le convaincre de lui laisser une chance. Mais y parviendrait-il ? Et si cet homme n'était réellement attiré que par la gente féminine ? Comment allait-il être capable de rivaliser avec la magnifique jeune femme suivant Léon ?

Soupirant, il enfoui sa tête dans les pages de son livre. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas de réelle issue possible. Il finit par s'assoupir dans cette position, humidifiant légèrement les pages de son ouvrage.

(Fin du chapitre 1)

* * *

C'est donc tout pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des réactions ? Des avis ? N'hésitez-pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	2. Le poursuivre

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie **I'm a marauder**, **Clina9**, ainsi que **Toph90 **pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Merci également à **I'm a marauder** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le poursuivre

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, Gwaine ne put que constater l'état endommagé de sa lecture, et dû passer de longues minutes à effacer les traces d'encre s'étant imprimé sur sa peau.

-Gwaine ? Tu t'es noyé ? Laisse-moi utiliser la salle de bain ou je vais être en retard !

Le jeune professeur grommela un instant. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente. Le visage de Léon ne s'était jamais échappé de son esprit. Il avait rêvé que ce visage l'observait de manière dérangeante tandis que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs le poursuivait incessamment. Il avait donc l'impression d'avoir couru toute la nuit. Et le fait d'avoir dormi sur un livre n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. L'ouvrage avait laissé une trace rouge, qui couvrait désormais toute la longueur du côté droit de son visage…sans compter toute l'encre qu'il avait dû effacer.

-Gwaine !

-C'est bon, je sors ! Hurla-t-il en réponse à l'appel presque désespéré de Merlin.

Secouant la tête, il attrapa la serviette, la passant autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte et se diriger vers sa chambre. Chaque matin, ce manège était le même. Il parvenait toujours à avoir la salle de bain en premier, et devait ensuite supporter les appels suppliants de Merlin. A croire qu'il était responsable des fréquents retards du jeune homme. Ils savaient pourtant l'un comme l'autre que tout ceci ne serait pas nécessaire si Merlin était capable de se lever ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été du matin, et cela ne changerait probablement jamais. Ils avaient souvent discuté de l'éventualité de mettre en place une organisation matinale différente. Mais aucune de leurs stratégies miraculeuses n'avaient réellement fonctionné. Peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement trop attachés à leurs chamailleries quotidiennes.

Gwaine enfila rapidement ses vêtements, puis attrapa sa sacoche.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, il sourit largement en notant avec satisfaction que plus aucune trace d'encre n'était encore visible. Seule la trace rouge restait. Caressant sa barbe de plusieurs jours, il se recoiffa ensuite rapidement. Sa chevelure d'un brun profond se plia immédiatement aux gestes précis de l'homme, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde satisfaction. Ses cheveux avaient toujours été pour Gwaine une véritable fierté. Il y tenait précieusement, et faisait tout son possible pour conserver cette tignasse souple à l'apparence rebelle. Il était pleinement conscient de l'effet que sa chevelure pouvait avoir sur ses conquêtes potentielles. Peut-être Léon l'apprécierait-il aussi ?

Secouant la tête afin de sortir le visage de cet homme de ses pensées, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, attrapant au passage un toast.

-A ce soir, Merl' ! Essai de ne pas être en retard !

Le cri étouffé provenant de la salle de bain le fit sourire largement, et il sortit de l'appartement quelques secondes plus tard.

L'air vif de l'extérieur le fit frissonner un instant, avant que sa peau ne s'accoutume à la fraicheur de dehors. Le mois de mars était étonnamment frai cette année, et Gwaine attendait avec impatience le retour des beaux jours. Il dû courir pour parvenir à monter dans son bus, mais pu finalement se laisser porter par le ronronnement de l'engin alors que ce dernier parcourait lentement les rues de Londres. Le métro aurait certes pu être plus rapide, mais il appréciait pleinement de voyager à l'extérieur. Et il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se retrouver écrasé dans une rame bondée.

-Gwaine ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Lance !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lycée où il enseignait, il fut comme chaque matin accueillit par l'un de ses amis les plus proches, Lancelot, lequel exerçait comme professeur de littérature. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de banalités, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle des professeurs.

-Comment va Percy ? A-t-il pu reprendre le boulot ?

Perceval, ou Percy pour ses amis les plus proches, était le colocataire et l'amant de Lancelot. Le jeune homme, employé dans une librairie, avait souffert les jours précédents d'une mauvaise grippe, le clouant au lit. Gwaine avait encore du mal à imaginer le colosse qu'était cet homme être terrassé par une simple fièvre. Perceval était après tout une force de la nature, donnant l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire fléchir.

-Il est retourné travailler ce matin, lui assura Lancelot avec un soulagement évident. Et toi, Gwaine, toujours célibataire ?

Le dit Gwaine éclata de rire.

-Oh, je papillonne. Libre comme l'air...

Il se tut un instant avec se reprendre avec sérieux :

-Dis-moi, Lance. Comment ferais-tu pour séduire un hétéro ?

Lancelot le dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Est-ce un défi personnel ? Les gays t'ennuient-ils tant que ça ?

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole en souriant.

-Tu es séduisant, Gwaine. Et, si je n'avais pas Percy, dieu sait à quel point je tenterais ma chance avec toi, mais…un hétéro ? Sérieusement ?

Mais lorsque son ami se contenta d'haussa un sourcil, Lancelot soupira.

-Tu es sérieux, bien sûr. Ce type doit vraiment te plaire si tu es prêt à te lancer dans une telle galère.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Okay…

Le jeune homme fit la moue tout en continuant de dévisager Gwaine avec attention.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je pourrais te conseiller, Gwaine. Essai de lui faire comprendre qu'il te plait, mais pas de manière trop directe. Ne le brusque surtout pas. Il faudra que tu lui prouves que tu vaux toutes les femmes du monde. A toi de voir comment tu seras capable de faire cela.

* * *

Les conseils de l'homme tournèrent et retournèrent dans l'esprit de Gwaine toute la journée. Lancelot avait raison, comme toujours. Il ne devait surtout pas brusquer Léon. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu d'avances de la part d'un autre homme, et Gwaine ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'il soit écœuré par cela. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de l'inviter à boire un café la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ?

Tout à ses méditations, Gwaine ne vit pas réellement la matinée puis le début de l'après-midi passer, et il fut bientôt temps pour lui de retourner à son appartement. Cette fin d'après-midi était en général peu chargée pour lui, ce jour-là, et cela lui permettait d'en profiter pour occuper son temps à d'autres choses.

Il profita d'ailleurs de cette belle journée pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables dès son retour à son appartement. Il abandonna son jean, pour passer un short ample, ainsi qu'un t-shirt plus large. Enfilant ensuite ses chaussures, il sortit de chez lui en courant, dévalant en vitesse les escaliers avant de respirer enfin l'air frai de l'extérieur. Sa course le porta jusque loin de son parcours habituel, dans des rues qu'il n'avait l'habitude que de traverser en bus. Il était cependant étonnamment en forme. Peut-être était-ce le soleil ? Peut-être était-ce cette rencontre qu'il avait fait deux jours plus tôt qui lui avait donné cette forme inhabituelle ? Léon restait encore et toujours dans sa mémoire, et il ne pouvait s'effacer ce si beau visage de son esprit. Tout comme la veille, alors que ses pieds martelaient le bitume en un claquement répétitif, son regard ne cessait de parcourir les rues, trottoirs et fenêtres, espérant secrètement de nouveau apercevoir ces boucles si belles.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas de cette manière qu'il rencontra finalement l'homme qu'il ne cessait de chercher. Il avait couru plus d'une bonne demi-heure lorsque sa course le mena finalement dans une rue transversale à la sienne. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'y aventurer, trouvant habituellement les trottoirs trop étroits pour courir en toute tranquillité. Mais le destin avait peut-être joué un rôle dans cela, car sa route habituelle avait été fermée à toute circulation durant quelques heures, provoquant un cahot peu adéquat au calme que recherchait le brun. Cette petite rue en parallèle lui était donc apparue comme une échappatoire idéale.

* * *

Le vent sifflait comme toujours à ses oreilles, tandis que ses halètements commençaient à devenir de plus en plus lourds et fréquents. Son corps commençait à atteindre ce point particulier que Gwaine détestait plus que tout. Ce point qu'il n'arrivait jamais à franchir. Cet instant fatal où son organisme lui faisait comprendre de manière particulièrement douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cet effort poussé. Gwaine grogna lorsque la douleur traversant ses muscles atteignit un point insupportable. Un point de côté commençait également à se former. Bref, son corps tout entier demandait une pause bien méritée.

Jurant contre ce manque d'endurance, le jeune homme ralentit sa course, pour finalement continuer sa route en marchant lentement. Ses jambes avaient cependant apparemment décidé d'entamer une grève générale, car il sentit très vite de désagréables courbatures faire son apparition.

Lâchant un soupir énervé, il s'arrêta un instant pour étirer ses muscles. Ou du moins ce fut ce qu'il tenta de faire. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté depuis une seconde qu'il dut se rattraper au lampadaire heureusement positionné à quelques centimètres de lui alors que quelqu'un le percutait violemment par l'arrière. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un portable effectuer un magnifique vol plané puis se fracasser sur le sol, avant qu'une chevelure bouclée d'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

L'esprit du brun n'eut à vrai dire par réellement le temps de réaliser l'identité du nouveau venu, mais ce fut heureusement un réflexe étonnant du professeur qui permit à l'inconnu ne de pas faire une rencontre fâcheuse avec le bitume. Gwaine ne réfléchit même pas, à attrapa l'homme avant de le serrer un peu brusquement contre lui. La rencontre qui suivit fut quelque peu brutale, alors que le corps de l'étranger se cognait brusquement contre celui de Gwaine. Mais le principal fut que l'homme ne glissa que légèrement au sol, avant de se relever maladroitement en s'appuyant de manière peu élégante sur le brun.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, et…désolé, pour…Bafouilla-t-il avant de se stopper soudainement.

Il dévisagea un instant le professeur avec stupeur.

-Gwaine ?

Le dit Gwaine cligna lentement des yeux, encore sonné par cette rencontre inattendue. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement réalisé ce qui venait de se produire. Son regard fut cependant très vite attiré vers ces boucles d'un châtain si caractéristique. Ces boucles qu'il avait cherché à apercevoir durant toute sa course folle. Il crut un instant halluciner…Peut-être un effet secondaire du choc qu'il avait reçu ? Mais son regard glissa bien vite vers ces yeux verts qui l'observaient avec étonnement.

-Léon ?

Il éclata d'un rire surpris, tandis qu'il détaillait plus amplement la silhouette de l'homme. Ce dernier portait des vêtements similaires à ceux dans lesquels Gwaine l'avait vu pour la première fois. Un short dévoilait cependant cette fois des genoux musclés, dont l'un était entouré d'un fin bandage. L'homme était-il blessé ?

-Ma foi, reprit-il, je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser à nouveaux dans de telles circonstances.

Léon rougit à ces propos.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Je ne…

-Regardais pas où vous alliez ? Le coupa Gwaine sans masquer son amusement. Cela vous arrive souvent, à ce que je vois.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Léon de laisse échapper un léger rire.

-A vrai dire vous êtes le seul que j'ai percuté jusqu'à présent. Enfin, sans compter un lampadaire et quelques murs. Mais ces rencontres n'étaient jamais aussi agréables.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit à ces paroles. Ainsi Léon le trouvait agréable ? C'était un bon début. Peut-être parviendrait-il un jour à transformer cette sympathie en quelque chose d'autre ? Chassant pour l'heure ces pensées absolument pas chastes de son esprit, il se pencha pour ramasser le téléphone toujours au sol.

-Je crois qu'il ne fonctionne plus, déclara-t-il en le tendant à Léon.

Mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Il est solide. Lui aussi en a vu d'autres, s'amusa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur une touche, l'écran s'alluma d'ailleurs aussitôt.

-Vous voyez ? Solide comme un roc !

-Il est parfaitement adapté à vos cascades, fit Gwaine en souriant. Où courriez-vous donc ?

-Je comptais rejoindre le parc dans lequel s'est produite notre première…hum…collision.

Il rit à nouveau.

-Cette journée est parfaite pour des rencontres de ce type. Vous joindrez-vous à moi ?

Gwaine sourit largement. Léon semblait d'excellente humeur, et particulièrement heureux de discuter avec lui.

-Avec plaisir, sourit le brun.

Il espérait simplement que ses crampes se calmerait le temps d'atteindre le petit par cet d'en faire le tour avec Léon. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-ci. Il se laissa toutefois aisément entrainé dans une course détendue, courant à la droite de Léon, parfois suivant simplement ce dernier. Une bonne humeur certaine les animait, et Gwaine fut soudain particulièrement satisfait d'avoir décidé d'aller courir ce jour-là. Accompagner de cette manière cet homme lui permettait de plus d'admirer plus amplement les muscles de Léon, le mouvement de ses bras et de ses jambes dans sa course, ou encore le soulèvement régulier de son torse alors qu'il respirait de manière régulière. L'homme était magnifique, superbement beau dans cet effort faisant naître une pellicule continuelle de sueur sur sa peau. Lorsque l'homme s'arrêta finalement, ce fut pour que Gwaine remarque avec surprise qu'ils avaient terminé le tour de l'espace vert. Il n'avait à vrai dire que prêté une attention limitée au décor les entourant, et fut plutôt surpris d'être parvenu à tenir un tel rythme durant tout ce temps malgré ses courbatures précédente. La présence de Léon devait probablement avoir des propriétés thérapeutiques exceptionnelles. Le brun valida cette nouvelle information et la stocka dans un coin de son esprit, prêtant de nouveau attention à l'homme à sa droite, lequel reprenait sa respiration.

-Merci pour cette course, fit Léon en souriant. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de m'accompagner.

-Moi aussi, admit aussitôt Gwaine. Peut-être pourrions-nous courir à nouveau ensemble ?

Il n'avait aucune envie que l'homme ne s'éclipse aussi rapidement et comme la fois précédente. C'était plus fort que lui, il souhaitait le revoir.

Mais Léon secoua la tête.

-Peut-être une prochaine fois, en effet. Je serai ravi de vous recroiser à nouveau.

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais la main du professeur le retint.

-Attendez ! Que diriez-vous d'un café, d'une bière ? J'aimerais…

-Je ne peux pas, Gwaine, soupira Léon. Je dois rentrer. Merci encore pour ce moment.

Il lui fit un rapide signe de tête, puis disparu à l'angle du prochain coin de rue, laissant un Gwaine frustré se questionnant sur ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

* * *

La semaine se termina doucement sans qu'il ne croise de nouveau Léon. Il se rendait pourtant avec application tous les soirs pour courir dans ce parc et dans les environs, espérant apercevoir une nouvelle fois la silhouette de l'homme. Mais chaque fois il rentrait bredouille. Des pensées de plus en plus sombres parsemaient son esprit. Léon ne souhaitait-il plus le revoir ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou peut-être avait-il été trop brusque avec cet homme ? Ses intentions étaient-elles si évidentes ?

Ce fut cependant le dimanche soir qu'un miracle se produisit.

Il était cette fois accompagné de Lancelot et de Perceval. Les deux hommes, ayant eu vent de ses récents déboires amoureux, lui avait proposé de courir en sa compagnie. Gwaine n'avait à vrai dire pas immédiatement accepté. La présence du colosse et de son amant ne l'aiderait certainement pas à chasser l'homme qu'il poursuivait toujours, Perceval ayant plutôt tendance à éloigner ses prétendants éventuels de par sa carrure pour le moins athlétique. Le jeune professeur avait cependant finit par être lassé de cette chasse sans succès, et la perspective de partager ce moment de fausse espérance avec ses amis était légèrement plus réjouissante. Il avait par ailleurs proposé plusieurs fois à Merlin de le rejoindre, mais le jeune homme était pour le moment toujours occupé à conter fleurette à un Arthur l'encourageant dans cette direction. Et Gwaine avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver une place acceptable dans l'emploi du temps chargé de son colocataire.

C'était ainsi que les trois compères s'étaient retrouvés appuyé contre l'unique banc du petit parc, étirant leurs jambes après une course longue et musclée.

-Je crois que tu ne le verras pas ce soir, Gwaine, commenta Lancelot en se relevant. Il est vingt heures passé…

Cela faisait en effet plus d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, et le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes orangées alors que la luminosité décroissait de minutes en minutes.

-Peut-être a-t-il changé ses horaires ? Proposa Perceval.

Le colosse n'avait pas tort, et cela réconforta quelque peu le jeune professeur. Peut-être Léon souhaitait-il toujours le revoir, après tout.

-Me conseillerais-tu de passer ma journée ici à l'attendre ? Plaisanta-t-il aussitôt.

-Je suis certain qu'il en serait ravi, fit Lance avec humour.

Mais Gwaine se renfrogna soudainement.

-Ou peut-être s'enfuirait-il en courant. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il aime les hommes.

-Tu ne le sauras qu'en lui faisant connaître tes intentions, fit sagement Lance. De toutes les façons, tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne tentes pas ta chance, Gwaine. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le poursuivre. Peut-être te surprendra-t-il ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gwaine. Rire qui se stoppa très vite alors que le jeune homme écarquillait le regard, observant avec stupéfaction la silhouette se dessinant au loin.

-Gwaine ?

Mais le brun ne prêta pas attention à l'appel de son ami. Il ne pouvait que détailler avec une appréhension grandissante cet homme qui continuait de courir dans sa direction. Des pensées multiples se bousculaient furieusement dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il interpeler Léon, lui demander des explications quant à sa fuite du jeudi précédent ? Ou bien peut-être l'homme préférait-il rester seul ? Mais Gwaine n'avait malheureusement que peu de temps pour prendre une décision à ce sujet.

Lorsque Léon passa près de lui, il sourit finalement au regard étonné que lui envoya l'homme, avant de lui emboîter simplement le pas, courant sans un mot à ses côtés en ignorant avec application les regards surpris de ses amis. Il garda toutefois en mémoire le sourire ravi que lui décerna Léon lorsqu'il le rejoignit à sa droite. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, se contentant de courir côte à côte dans le calme du parc, loin de la circulation, loin du regard des autres. Bientôt, il fut toutefois temps pour eux de se séparer, et Léon disparut une nouvelle fois sans un mot, après avoir brièvement serré la main de Gwaine dans la sienne. Lorsque le brun rentra le soir-même à son appartement, ce fut pour aller se coucher après une bonne douche, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

Ces étranges rencontres se répétèrent les jours qui suivirent. Chaque soir à la même heure, Gwaine attendait avec une ponctualité surprenante le passage de Léon. Ils couraient ensuite côte à côte dans le parc, puis se séparaient finalement. Ils restaient la plupart du temps muet, mais Gwaine réussi quelques fois à retenir l'homme pour échanger quelques mots rapides avec lui. Il apprit notamment que Léon exerçait comme médecin, et qu'il adorait ce métier. Il ne put cependant ne lui extraire que peu d'informations. L'homme était enjoué, bien que peu bavard, et déclinait chaque fois toute tentative du brun de l'inviter à boire une bière en sa compagnie.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, ce fut ainsi un Gwaine singulièrement frustré qui termina sa dernière classe de la journée. Cette relation étrange s'étant instaurée entre Léon et lui était certes un bon début, mais il aurait souhaité être capable de faire sortir l'homme de sa carapace. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser mille et une questions sur ses passions, ses hobbys, son travail ou sa famille. Mais Léon restait réticent à évoquer ses sujets, comme s'il craignait de trop se rapprocher du professeur.

Lorsque Gwaine franchit les portes du lycée, il fut un instant ébloui par la clarté de l'extérieur. Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de sa journée dans le gymnase, et n'avait donc pu remarquer le changement soudain de météo. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat, générant de doux rayons venant réchauffer la peau du jeune homme. Le ciel était d'un bleu étonnamment pur pour une après-midi de mars, et Gwaine décida de profiter de ce temps inattendu pour effectuer le trajet à pieds.

Il aurait pu, à vrai dire, réaliser chaque jour la demi-heure de marche séparant son travail de son logement, mais la plupart du temps il était en retard. Le temps variable de Londres n'encourageait pas, de plus, une telle pratique.

Il marchait avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Un vent frai caressait ses cheveux et pénétrait dans sa veste, tandis que sa sacoche se balançait négligemment sur son épaule. C'était une belle après-midi. Mais, ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt devenir encore plus belle.

Il s'arrêta à une étale pour acheter un café, avant de reprendre son chemin, dégustant lentement cette boisson bien méritée. La fatigue commençait à refaire surface, et il devait rester en forme s'il souhaitait être capable de réaliser son trajet quotidien de course à pieds le soir même. Hélas, cette dose de caféine ne fut pas suffisante pour que l'homme soit attentif à tout ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il traversa une rue, il ne vit pas le taxi déboulant à toute vitesse à un angle. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette se glissant derrière lui, ou encore l'air catastrophé du chauffeur.

Il ressentit par contre pleinement la dureté du sol lorsqu'il heurta ce dernier en une chute qui lui parut durer une éternité. Sa tête claque violemment contre le bitume, générant une douleur presque impossible à supporter. Son esprit tenta un instant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais en vain. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure d'un châtain magnifique, avant de sombre dans un abysse sans fond.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il sentit tout d'abord la chaleur d'une main sur son front, une main dont la taille et la texture ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un homme.

-Merlin ?

Son murmure fut aussitôt contredit alors qu'il percevait autour de lui les bruits caractéristiques d'une circulation intense. Où était-il ? Ils n'entendaient jamais un tel vacarme dans le calme de leur appartement ? Etait-il encore à l'extérieur ? Non, c'était impossible. L'atmosphère l'entourant n'avait pas la fraicheur caractéristique d'une rue bondée. Clignant des yeux, il fut décontenancé de trouver au-dessus de lui un plafond blanc…couleur qui tranchait nettement avec le bleu vif qui ornait ceux de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Merlin. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais su d'où venait cette couleur particulière. Caprice de leur propriétaire ? Tentative de customisation d'un ancien locataire ? Merlin plaisantait régulièrement en déclarant qu'ainsi il faisait toujours beau chez eux. Il était vrai que la couleur rappelait étrangement celle d'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Et le plafond qu'il fixait actuellement était donc complètement différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué.

-Où suis-je ?

Il tenta de se redresser, mais une poigne ferme le retint et le força à rester allongé. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que la surface sur laquelle il se trouvait était étonnamment douce…et moelleuse. Cela ressemblait à un canapé, ou peut-être à un lit ?

Ses pensées étaient confuses, et il tentait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la réalité. Tout son corps lui renvoyait de plus une étrange douleur, laquelle attenait des sommets à un point particulier à l'arrière de sa tête. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Tout à ses interrogations, il sursauta toutefois lorsqu'un visage familier apparu dans son champs de vision.

-Léon ?

Les yeux de l'homme exprimèrent une brève surprise à cet appel, et Gwaine en profita pour admirer une nouvelle fois leur teinte étonnante. Ces pupilles se dilatèrent un instant, tandis que la bouche de Léon s'ouvrait lentement.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

La voix rauque de l'homme fit frissonner Gwaine, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser.

-Non, vous restez allongé ! Vous avez besoin de repos.

-Je me sens bien…Ah !

Un frémissement s'échappa de la gorge du brun lorsque l'homme posa une main sur son épaule. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus son t-shirt, ni sa veste, et que son torse était exposé aux yeux de Léon.

-Vous avez failli être renversé par une voiture, Gwaine. Si un passant n'avait pas été là pour vous tirer hors de la route, vous aurez pu être tué. Malheureusement, votre chute a tout de même été douloureuse.

Gwaine cligna des yeux, tandis que les évènements antérieurs refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir traversé la rue…et de sa chute. Mais où était-il ? Et pourquoi Léon était-il là ?

-Où suis-je ?

Léon eut un léger sourire.

-Chez moi…ou plutôt dans la pièce attenante à mon cabinet. Mon cabinet était tout près du lieu de l'accident. Et comme n'aviez pas l'air trop endommagé, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez cela à l'hôpital.

Gwaine éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas comment l'homme avait pu deviner, mais il avait une sainte horreur des urgences. Et la perspective de passer plus de temps en compagnie de l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis deux jours était effectivement plus réjouissante.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous avez bien fait. Et merci pour…m'avoir soigné.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais fut à nouveau maintenu contre le matelas.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Lui lança Léon avec un sourire. Vous restez allongé. Vous ne pourrez vous lever que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Compris ?

Les battements du cœur de Gwaine s'accélérèrent un instant avant que son esprit analysait la situation présente. La main de l'homme était toujours posée sur son torse, et propageait une chaleur agréable dans tout le corps du brun. Cette chaleur était également en partie à l'origine des frissons que ressentait Gwaine. Le regard que posait Léon sur lui n'y était pas non plus étranger. La maitrise et la domination qu'exerçait Léon s'exprimait chez Gwaine comme des murmures lui chuchotant de profiter de cette situation. Il imaginait déjà cette main glisser sur son torse, caresser du bout des doigts ses abdominaux pour venir taquiner une partie de l'anatomie de Gwaine qui réagissait déjà très bien à cette suggestion. Le brun se retint toutefois.

Ne pas le brusquer. Ne pas se montrer trop entreprenant. Il répétait ce mantra silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes, et se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Il observa ensuite l'homme se relever, avant de grimacer légèrement tandis que cette main quittait sa peau.

-Fantastique ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. J'ai encore quelques patients à voir avant la fin de la journée. Je reviendrai vers vous ensuite.

Gwaine observa Léon se déplacer dans la pièce, en profitant pour s'intéresser un peu plus à cette dernière. Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre simple. Seules une armoire et une commode complétaient le mobilier. Les murs d'un ton rouge bordeaux donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère feutrée, malgré la lumière émanant de la fenêtre. Ses yeux se glissèrent vers le postérieur de Léon tandis que ce dernier se penchait pour ramasser une mallette en cuir. L'homme portait un fin pantalon noir épousant parfaitement sa silhouette longiligne. Une chemise grise, rentrée dans son pantalon, était recouverte d'un pull bleu nuit sans manche. Et Gwaine dû fermer un instant les yeux afin de calmer son imagination débordante.

Il n'avait à cet instant qu'une volonté : allonger Léon sur ce lit et retirer un à un ses vêtements afin de découvrir ce corps qui le rendait fou. Il ouvrit toutefois les paupières lorsque la voix de l'homme retentit à nouveau.

-A tout à l'heure ! Et ne faites pas de bêtises !

La porte claqua derrière lui, et Gwaine en profita pour laisser échapper le long soupir de désir et de frustration qu'il retenait depuis le début de leur entretien.

-Mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Il va vraiment me rendre fou…

Sa main glissa comme d'elle-même vers le désir déformant son pantalon. Mais il se retint juste avant. Il ne devait pas. Cela n'était pas correct. Il était certes incroyablement frustré par ce désir de plus en plus ardent qu'il ressentait pour Léon. Mais il était un adulte, que diable ! L'adolescent hormonal avait disparu depuis bien longtemps ! Il devait se contrôler, combattre, et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses fantasmes. Prêt à tout pour se distraire, il jeta un coup d'œil au plancher à sa gauche, et fut satisfait d'y trouver sa sacoche. Il y dénicha son téléphone, grâce auquel il s'empressa de s'informer de l'heure.

Dix-huit heures. Il aurait dû être rentré à l'appartement depuis déjà deux heures. Plusieurs messages et appels de Merlin confirmaient d'ailleurs ce retard. Gwaine sélectionna le nom du jeune homme, et appuya sur la touche d'appel en secouant la tête. Il se demandait parfois si Merlin se souvenait lequel des deux était l'ainé. Le jeune homme agissait souvent comme une mère poule ultra protective. La voix affolée qu'il entendit au bout de la ligne le fit d'ailleurs sourire avec amusement.

-Gwaine ! Tu vas bien ? Cela fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! Un portable n'est utile que si tu t'en sers, tu sais ?

Il passa les minutes suivantes à assurer à son colocataire que non, il n'était pas mort, oui, il était encore entier, et non, il ne pouvait pas rentrer pour le moment.

-Léon me retient prisonnier pour l'instant, s'amusa-t-il.

-Et j'imagine que tu as la ferme intention de te débrouiller pour qu'il allonge la prison jusqu'à sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwaine éclata de rire. Son ami ne le connaissait que trop bien. Cette idée lui avait effectivement plus qu'effleuré l'esprit, bien qu'il ne sût pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre.

-Tu as tout compris, Merlin. J'espère être chanceux, ce soir.

-Je vais te laisser à tes rêves éveillés, dans ce cas, reprit Merlin avec un amusement facilement perceptible. Essai juste de rester en un seul morceau.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa à nouveau de la gorge du plus âgé.

-Les activités que je prévois nécessiteront cela.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, ce fut pour fermer les yeux et prendre du repos. Léon n'allait sûrement pas être de retour avant quelques temps, et il était épuisé.

* * *

-Gwaine ? C'est ton…colocataire, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin releva les yeux de son téléphone pour sourire à l'homme qui avait posé cette question. Ce dernier, installé sur une chaise, l'observait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans son regard bleu océan avant que son regard ne glisse vers ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé ce soir-là.

-Mon colocataire et mon meilleur ami, Arthur. Rien de plus.

Il se leva, rangea son téléphone, et rejoignit le dit Arthur pour l'embrasser doucement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Le plus âgé sembla aussitôt se détendre.

-Oh.

Il se racla doucement la gorge, comme pour masquer une gêne passagère.

-Et il va bien ?

-Parfaitement bien. Il est en train de planifier comment il parviendra à mettre sa prochaine conquête dans son lit. Rien d'anormal.

Ils échangèrent un léger rire avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Merlin tirant Arthur en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

(FIN DU CHAPITRE 2)

* * *

C'est donc tout pour ce second chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Au programme du chapitre 3 : Gwaine qui entame une stratégie d'approche plus poussée.

A dans une semaine !


	3. Le troubler

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie tout d'abord **Gwenhifar**,** toph90**, **Patate-I et Patate-A** et **Clina9** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, mais j'actualiserai avec la correction dès que I'm a marauder me l'aura transmise (fermez donc pour le moment les yeux sur les fautes d'orthographe. Je préférais tout de même le mettre en ligne malgré l'absence de correction, car j'ignore quand j'aurai le temps de faire ça la semaine prochaine (pour cause de soutenance importante à préparer)).

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le troubler

* * *

_Gwaine nageait dans un océan de contentement. Des lèvres douces embrassaient les siennes avec une tendresse inégalée, les caressant doucement tandis qu'une langue aventureuse commençait à se dévoiler. Des mains étaient occupées à remonter son t-shirt, glissant sur son ventre, parcourant ses abdominaux. _

_Il ne pouvait réfréner ses soupirs de plaisir tandis que l'homme allongé sur lui s'attelait à lui montrer à quel point il le désirait. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la preuve évidente de ce désir partagé, lui donnant encore plus envie de continuer dans cette voie pleine de délicieuses perspectives._

_La passion l'emportait de plus en plus alors que ses mains passaient dans les cheveux bouclés de l'homme, entrainant un grognement de satisfaction chez ce dernier. Il lui déboutonna en hâte sa chemise, parcourant sans tarder ce torse ferme qui s'offrait à lui. Ses doigts tiraient comme mus par une volonté propre sur le reste de leurs vêtements. Il avait besoin de plus, toujours plus. _

_Il échangea un regard fugace avec son amant, avant que l'homme se décide d'explorer de ses lèvres la gorge de Gwaine s'offrant à lui._

_-Léon, je t'en prie !_

_..._

* * *

Gwaine fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un secouant doucement son épaule. Se redressant brusquement, il gémit à la douleur aiguë que lui renvoyait le haut de son dos.

-Voilà exactement pourquoi je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous lever.

Clignant des yeux, il jeta un regard dépité à Léon qui était penché vers lui.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est de votre faute, répliqua Gwaine.

L'homme se gratta l'arrière du cou, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je venais vérifier comment vous vous portiez, murmura-t-il. Et vous sembliez faire un mauvais rêve. Vous gémissiez dans votre sommeil.

Gwaine dû se racler bruyamment la gorge pour masquer la gêne qu'il ressentit aussitôt à ces propos. Un mauvais rêve ? Non ! C'était complètement l'inverse. Il se souvenait parfaitement du songe merveilleux ayant déclenché ces murmures, et il n'aurait pas refusé que ce rêve se poursuive d'avantage. Peut-être serait-il parvenu à dénuder entièrement l'homme afin de passer à des activités encore plus plaisantes ? Mais la réalité n'était-elle pas après tout bien meilleure ?

-Je vous remercie, fit-il toutefois. Merci pour tout.

-Bien. Redressez-vous d'avantage. Je vais vérifier l'état de votre dos.

Gwaine s'installa dans une position assise plus confortable, tandis que Léon se penchait pour l'examiner. Il sursauta un instant lorsqu'une main chaude toucha sa peau, puis frémit à l'application d'une substance glaciale. Les deux températures opposées se mariaient pourtant étonnamment bien, et l'esprit de Gwaine s'évada un instant vers des pensées beaucoup moins chastes mettant en scène Léon et lui, ainsi que quelques glaçons…

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pommade pour vos bleus, fit la voix de Léon. Je vous en prescrirai avant que vous ne partiez.

Gwaine hocha la tête, se demandant toutefois quand l'homme allait décider de son départ. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer, il supposait que Léon n'avait pas prévu de lui faire passer la nuit ici à moins que son état ne soit trop sérieux. Gwaine se sentait pourtant bien, malgré des courbatures douloureuses et un mal de tête qui ne faiblissait pas. Cependant, la nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres, s'il pouvait en juger par le ciel sombre qu'il apercevait de la fenêtre. Décidant de mettre à profit ces quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Léon, Gwaine reprit la parole.

-Et donc, vous courrez tous les jours ? Cela fait de nombreuses fois que je vous croise dans cette circonstance. Mais je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Plusieurs fois par semaine, répondit Léon. Je ne réalisais pas ce trajet-là auparavant, mais j'ai pris goût au calme du parc dans lequel je vous ai fait chuter. Veuillez par ailleurs m'excuser à nouveau pour cela.

Gwaine haussa les épaules, gémissant aussitôt alors qu'une vive douleur se faisait de nouveau ressentir.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Et puis, cela m'a permis de vous rencontrer. Cela n'aura pas été inutile.

Le rire de Léon le fit frissonner. Mais il fit de son mieux pour rester immobile tandis que le médecin reprenait la parole.

-C'est certain. Mais je crois que vous n'avez décidément pas de chance ces derniers temps en ce qui concerne les chutes. Quelqu'un là-haut doit vraiment vous en vouloir.

Gwaine éclata de rire. Il était vrai que deux chutes en un peu plus d'une semaine, dont une assez sérieuse, était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mauvais karma. Mais, après tout, c'était ces accidents qui lui avaient permis de rencontrer Léon.

-Je pense au contraire que j'ai de la chance. Après tout, maintenant j'ai un médecin pour me rafistoler. Que demander de plus ?

Il offrit un sourire charmeur à Léon lorsque ce dernier lui fit à nouveau face. L'homme rougit aussitôt, et Gwaine sut à cet instant qu'il commençait à se faire comprendre. Continuant sur sa lancée, il attrapa la main de l'homme afin de la serrer dans la sienne.

-Pourrais-je tenter jusqu'où mènera cette chance en vous invitant à boire une bière ou un café ?

Léon sembla hésiter un instant à cette proposition, et le brun sut qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de plus de persuasion s'il souhaitait gagner cette bataille. Mais après tout, une hésitation comme celle-ci n'était-elle pas déjà un combat remporté ?

-Gwaine, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Je tiens à vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, insista le brun. Et j'ai envie d'apprendre à vous connaître.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme, Gwaine le fixa avec intensité, tentant de déterminer si Léon allait accepter ou non cette proposition. Avait-il été trop vite ? L'avait-il justement trop brusqué ? Mille et une questions surgirent dans l'esprit du jeune homme alors que les minutes de silence s'écoulaient. Léon ne disait toujours rien, mais son regard n'avait pas lâché celui de Gwaine.

-Très bien, finit par déclarer. Ce serait avec plaisir, Gwaine.

Il sourit légèrement.

-Avec grand plaisir, même.

A la vue de ce sourire, toutes les bonnes résolutions de Gwaine s'effondrèrent de concert. Le visage de Léon exerçait chez lui comme une attraction étrange. Ignorant ses peurs et appréhensions, il combla la faible distance le séparant du médecin, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme.

Les secondes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent à une lenteur intolérable pour le jeune homme. Les lèvres de Léon étaient douces, et dégageaient une chaleur se diffusant dans tout son être. Il en voulait toutefois plus. Il souhaitait sentir Léon gémir contre lui tandis qu'il lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser faire. Une inquiétude grandissante naissait que Gwaine, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Mais Léon ne bougeait pas. Il semblait choqué, surpris par ce geste inattendu. Son immobilité incitait tout de même le brun à continuer. Léon ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'était le principal.

Décidant de pousser un peu plus la tentation chez l'homme, Gwaine laissa une de ses mains s'égarer dans ces cheveux bouclés, avant de descendre dans sa nuque. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Léon que ce dernier réagit. Gwaine gémit lorsque des doigts déterminés glissèrent contre son cuir chevelu alors qu'il était attiré contre un torse ferme. Il se perdit aussitôt dans cette étreinte, trop heureux de laisser Léon prendre le contrôle. Des frissons circulaient sur son corps tout entier, alors qu'une passion nouvelle naissait dans ses veines, pulsant contre sa peau en un nouveau désir qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer. Mais tout se termina aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé.

Gwaine retomba sur le lit alors que Léon le repoussait presque violemment. La stupeur présente dans le regard du plus âgé exprimait pleinement sa confusion…mais aussi un certain désir qui réchauffa aussitôt le regard du brun.

Une seule question persistait toutefois. Et maintenant ?

* * *

-Et il t'a repoussé ?

-Oui. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et d'un coup, pouf ! Plus rien !

Gwaine fit un geste évoquant la disparition soudaine de quelque chose, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Il était rentré seulement dix minutes auparavant, après que Léon l'eut relâché en lui faisant promettre de faire attention à lui. La suite de la soirée en tête à tête avec l'homme avait été d'une rapidité dérangeante, et Gwaine avait encore du mal à croire la vitesse avec laquelle le médecin l'avait laissé s'en aller. Il lui avait bien sûr fourni un sac rempli de médicaments, avec des instructions remplissant plus d'une page. Mais le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait mettre dehors pour mauvais comportement.

Il était désormais dans la cuisine en compagnie d'un Merlin passablement décoiffé, et partageait avec lui une bière bien méritée.

-Tu crois que je lui ai fait peur ? Reprit-il.

Son ami fit une grimace, haussant en même temps les épaules comme pour acquiescer sans vouloir le frustrer.

-J'ai été trop rapide, hein ? Marmonna Gwaine  
-Tu as été trop rapide, confirma Merlin. Mais s'il a répondu à ton baiser, c'est qu'il a tout de même ressentit quelque chose. Il ne faut pas désespérer.

Gwaine lâcha un léger rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne désespère pas. Surtout que…Tadaa !

Il sortit avec triomphe une carte de visite de la poche arrière de son jean, l'exhibant tel un trophée ayant une valeur inestimable.

-J'ai son numéro !

Il embrassa brièvement le morceau de carton avant de l'empocher de nouveau avec précaution.

-Et je lui ai fait promettre de venir un jour boire une bière avec moi, continua-t-il. Et maintenant que je sais où il habite…

Le sourire victorieux ornant ses lèvres fut sans doute trop pour Merlin qui leva aussi les mains en signe de protestation.

-Du calme ! Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu prépares, Gwaine. Mais peut-être serait-il nécessaire de réserver les scènes plus osées pour plus tard ? Si ce type n'a aucune expérience avec un homme, il risque de ne pas être à l'aise.

Gwaine éclata de rire, mais rangea ce conseil dans un coin de son esprit. Merlin n'avait pas tort. Léon avait peut-être répondu à son baiser, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il serait prêt à aller plus loin.

-Tu veux dire que la technique d'entrer chez lui par effraction entièrement nu ne fonctionnerait pas ? Plaisanta-t-il tout de même.

-Je veux dire que tu ferais mieux de garder tes vêtements le plus longtemps possible, même si cela te parait difficile.

-Merci pour le conseil. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Terminant d'une traite sa bière, Gwaine se leva ensuite et empoigna son sachet de médicaments, avant de se diriger en direction de la porte menant au couloir.

-Je vais aller potasser tout ça, lança-t-il en indiquant le sac. Pas de footing pour moi ce soir. Ordre du médecin.

Se figeant, il fit volte-face pour lancer un sourire victorieux au jeune homme.

-Ordre d'un médecin particulièrement sexy qui embrasse d'ailleurs divinement bien, ajouta-t-il avec malice. Je devrais être malade plus souvent.

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau…pour manquer de rentrer dans un inconnu. Il observa un instant l'homme avec étonnement, se demandant la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. D'une trentaine d'années, il possédait une tignasse blonde actuellement complètement ébouriffée et le fixait de deux prunelles d'un bleu vif. D'une carrure bien bâtie, il dépassait Gwaine d'à peine quelques centimètres.

-Vous devez être Gwaine, fit l'homme en tendant une main. Je suis Arthur.

- Enchanté ! Merlin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Il plissa un instant les yeux, l'observant avec méfiance.

-Je croyais que vous ne deviez voir Merlin que demain…

-Changement de programme.

Gwaine hocha la tête. Cette explication ne lui convenait pas particulièrement, mais il allait devoir faire avec pour le moment.

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, fit-il tout de même. Je vais vous laisser avec Merlin. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux.

Il fut satisfait de voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de l'homme, et se tourna vers sa chambre avec un léger sourire. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Ouch !

Il gémit aussitôt, et jura pour avoir oublié les bleus couvrant son dos. Il n'était pas encore complètement rétabli, et devait donc faire attention. Il se dévêtit rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il attrapa ensuite la première boîte de médicaments lui tombant sous la main, et commença sa lecture…Gwaine s'endormit sur cette lecture certainement passionnante. Il eut d'ailleurs encore du mal à détacher l'encre s'étant imprimée sur sa peau.

* * *

Le weekend arriva bien vite, et avec lui la perspective de deux jours de grasse matinée bien méritée, mais également la promesse d'un temps libre supplémentaire pour des activités nouvelles. Cependant, la météo ne fut pas au rendez-vous.

-Fichue pluie, grommela Gwaine pour la énième fois ce matin-là. Pourquoi le soleil n'est-il pas resté pour le weekend ?

A sa gauche, Merlin renifla avec amusement, avant de resserrer sa veste de jogging contre lui.

En ce samedi matin couvert, les deux amis avaient décidé de s'octroyer un footing matinal. Ou plutôt, l'un avait entraîné l'autre. Gwaine allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait respecté à la lettre les indications de Léon, suivant religieusement les consignes sur chaque boîte de médicaments, et appliquant plusieurs fois par jour une pommade sur sa peau. Son dos ne le faisait presque plus souffrir, et la bosse à l'arrière de sa tête n'était presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, la course lui manquait. Et, l'interdiction de courir n'allant que jusqu'au vendredi soir, il n'avait été que trop heureux d'enfiler son survêtement dès les premières lueurs du samedi matin, tirant de force Merlin du sommeil. Le jeune homme l'avait longuement taquiné sur son respect absolu des consignes de Léon, lui répétant avec humour que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il mettrait le médecin dans son lit. Et Gwaine avait donc profité de cette occasion de prendre sa revanche.

Ce qu'il n'avait néanmoins pas prévu, c'est qu'un déluge s'abattrait quelques minutes plus tard. Il tombait en effet des trombes d'eau sur la ville de Londres, reléguant au simple rang de souvenir le soleil ayant éclairé les rues et bâtiments toute la semaine.

Les deux amis étaient malgré ce mauvais temps toujours à l'extérieur, ayant trouvé refuge sous un arbre au feuillage touffu. L'eau commençait toutefois à vaincre ce toit naturel, et l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils devraient bientôt combattre les éléments s'ils souhaitaient rentrer chez eux.

-Au fait, que faisait Arthur dans l'appart jeudi ? Je croyais que votre rendez-vous était prévu pour hier soir ? Fit Gwaine en jetant un regard curieux à son ami.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion de discuter des événements de deux jours plus tôt. Merlin avait dû travailler tard la veille, et Gwaine était en quelque sorte endormi par ses antidouleurs. Mais maintenant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, Gwaine était curieux de voir ce que son ami allait lui répondre.

-Oh. Nous nous sommes croisés lorsque je suis sorti du boulot. Il m'a invité à prendre un café, et je lui ai proposé de me ramener. Les choses se sont en quelque sorte accélérées à partir de là.

Il eut un léger rire.

-Mais au moins cela t'as permis de le rencontrer. Quant à notre rendez-vous d'hier, il est décalé à ce soir. Arthur était indisponible.

Indisponible ? Indisponible pour quoi ? Gwaine secoua la tête. Cet Arthur avait l'air d'être sympathique, mais il cachait encore beaucoup de mystères. Et il avait bien l'intention de tous les découvrir.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui, mais je n'étais pas en état.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, s'esclaffa Merlin. Mais je suis certain que vous aurez d'autres occasions pour apprendre à vous connaître. Et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions tordues que tu souhaites.

-J'y compte bien, affirma Gwaine. Je veux être sûr qu'il soit bien pour toi, Merl'.

Le dit Merl' secoua la tête.

-Parfois, Gwaine, tu agis vraiment comme ma mère.

Gwaine éclata de rire à cette remarque. Merlin n'avait pas entièrement tort, bien qu'il voyait le jeune homme plutôt comme un jeune frère qu'il ferait tout pour protéger.

-Sinon, reprit le plus jeune, as-tu appelé Léon ?

Gwaine secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de se remettre du baiser que nous avons échangé. Ma beauté et ma grâce naturelles peuvent parfois être intimidante pour certaines personnes.

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Mais je l'appellerai dès que nous serons rentrés, reprit-il.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit leur toit de feuillage pour céder à la pression de la pluie, leur dédiant une magnifique douche naturelle.

-Le premier arrivé à l'appartement aura le droit à la douche ! Cria Gwaine avant de démarrer en trombe, Merlin sur ses talons.

* * *

Ce fut finalement le plus jeune des deux qui gagna cette course poursuite. Le dos de Gwaine n'était pas encore guéri, et il dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour soulager la douleur naissant sous sa peau. Ils arrivèrent trempés à leur appartement, et Gwaine se glissa aussitôt dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés alors que Merlin profitait déjà de la chaleur de la douche.

Assis sur son lit, son portable collé à son oreille, le jeune professeur comptait les sonneries retentissant au bout de la ligne. Trois. Quatre. Léon était-il absent ? Ou profitait-il d'une grasse matinée étendue ? Il entendit toutefois le grésillement caractéristique d'un décrochage au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

-Allô ?

Gwaine fronça les sourcils. La voix au bout de la ligne était typiquement féminine. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir composé le bon numéro.

-Bonjour. Je suis bien sur le portable de Léon Knight ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?

Gwaine réfléchit quelques secondes à cette proposition. La voix ne lui paraissait pas entièrement amicale. Chaque mot était presque susurré avec une tension omniprésente. Qui était cette femme ?

-Je…Oui, fit-il finalement. Pouvez-vous lui dire que Gwaine Brown a appelé ? Il pourra me rappeler sur son portable. Il a déjà mon numéro.

Il y eut un silence, avant que la voix ne se fasse à nouveau entendre.

-Gwaine. Le Gwaine ?

L'homme eut un léger rire. Ainsi elle avait entendu parler de lui ?

-Et bien, c'est un nom peu commun. Donc j'imagine qu'il s'agit effectivement de moi. Léon vous a-t-il parlé de moi ?

Qu'avait-il bien pu dire à son sujet ? Gwaine espéra un instant que l'homme n'avait pas mentionné l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé deux jours auparavant. Peut-être l'avait-il juste évoqué comme l'un de ses patients ?

-J'ai effectivement entendu parler de vous, siffla l'inconnue. Et s'il y a une chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de rester loin de Léon. Laissez-le tranquille et quittez sa vie.

Gwaine fut bouge-bée et sans voix durant de longues secondes alors qu'une colère nouvelle naissait dans son esprit. Comment osait-elle lui dicter sa conduite ?

-Et qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

-Morgana LeFay, sa petite amie. Alors n'appelez plus, ne le cherchez plus. Laissez-le.

-Peu importe que vous soyez sa petite amie, sa grand tante, ou même sa cousine par alliance au troisième degré, vous n'avez pas à décider si je souhaite ou non contacter Léon. Et, pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'il m'a promis un rendez-vous. Rendez-vous que j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir un jour !

Il y eut un long silence, avant que la jeune femme ne raccroche. Gwaine jura lorsque la ligne sonna la fin de la communication, avant de laisser tomber son portable sur son lit.

-La garce !

Soupirant, il s'occupa un instant en choisissant ses vêtements pour la journée. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir ne quittait toutefois pas son esprit. Léon avait donc quelqu'un. Ceci expliquait sa réticence à accepter un rendez-vous. Mais alors d'où venait la passion qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Gwaine avait bien l'intention de ne pas abandonner. S'il avait la moindre chance que cet homme le désir, alors il était prêt à tout. Et que cette Morgana aille au diable. Il trouverait bien un moyen différent d'avoir une conversation longue et honnête avec l'homme.

Une nouvelle détermination brillant dans ses yeux noisette, il se leva afin d'aller voir si la salle de bain était enfin libre.

Peu importait ce que cette Morgana en pensait. Il y arriverait.

* * *

Gwaine eut un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'une eau chaude tomba sur lui en mille et une gouttelettes. Il était enfin parvenu à déloger Merlin de la salle de bain, et pouvait donc à son tour apprécier la chaleur d'une douche bien méritée. Il n'avait pas tenté de rappeler le portable de Léon, ne souhaitant pas tomber à nouveau sur la jeune femme l'ayant tout bonnement envoyé balader.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle avait fait une grosse erreur. Gwaine était quelqu'un de borné, d'obstiné. Son caractère libéré entraînait également une profonde aversion de l'autorité. Il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il ne pouvait principalement pas supporter cela lorsque la personne en question le prenait de haut. Et c'était exactement ce que Morgana avait fait. Et Gwaine se jura qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Quelle garce ! Comment un homme aimable et calme tel que Léon pouvait-il la supporter ? Cela était un véritable mystère. Et le brun avait bien l'intention de découvrir toute l'histoire derrière cette relation étrange…

* * *

Merlin était quant à lui occupé à rédiger une réponse au SMS qu'Arthur venait de lui envoyer. Assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, un mug de café devant lui, il pianotait activement sur le clavier de son téléphone. Son amant lui manquait déjà. Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'à peine un jour et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Arthur l'avait quitté peu après le retour de Gwaine, arguant qu'il avait du travail, et qu'il préférait ne pas faire de bruit et laisser Gwaine se reposer. Bien que comprenant cette décision, Merlin ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il fut resté plus longtemps. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se voyaient, et Merlin était déjà complètement sous le charme de cet homme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu s'attacher de cette manière en si peu de temps. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Cet empressement l'excitait et le terrorisait en même temps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel contact intense et presque immédiat avec une autre personne.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Gwaine, il avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'il allait être le bon. Mais, après quelques nuits de passion, ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une relation purement amicale leur conviendrait mieux à tous les deux. Il voyait plus l'homme comme un frère sur lequel il savait qu'il pouvait compter.

Mais avec Arthur, c'était différent. L'attirance immédiate et mutuelle qu'il avait ressenti était merveilleux, et Merlin avait hâte de voir où cela allait le mener. Appuyant sur la touche d'envoi de son message, il sursauta lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit bruyamment. Qui pouvait souhaiter les voir à cette heure matinale ? Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils avaient certes prévus de déjeuner en compagnie de Lancelot et de Perceval, mais il n'était même pas onze heures. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la personne juste derrière.

-Gwaine ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

Se tournant à nouveau vers le visiteur, il lui décerna un sourire amical.

-Léon, n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Merlin, le colloc' de Gwaine.

L'homme sembla un instant surpris que le jeune écrivain connaisse son nom, mais un sourire sincère éclaira presqu'aussitôt son visage tandis qu'il serrait avec chaleur la main du plus jeune.

-Enchanté Merlin.

Il eut un rire gêné.

-Je vois que Gwaine vous a parlé de moi.

-En bien, je vous assure, fit aussitôt Merlin. Il m'a dit que vous l'avez soigné suite à son accident.

-Comment se remet-il ? S'intéressa aussitôt Léon.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt bien. Je crois que son dos le fait encore un peu souffrir, mais c'est assez difficile de savoir à quel point.

Il était vrai que Gwaine n'était pas quelqu'un passant son temps à se plaindre. Le jeune homme n'allait d'ailleurs presque jamais chez le médecin, et il fallait qu'il soit vraiment très malade pour décider de rester coucher. Merlin avait toutefois remarqué quelques grimaces échapper à son ami lors de leur footing antérieur. Il n'avait cependant pas commenté ces moments de faiblesse, ne voulant pas blesser son ami.

-Je vois, fit Léon en hochant la tête. Gwaine est-il disponible ? Je souhaiterais lui parler.

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit d'avantage. L'homme face à lui était terriblement stressé. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et ses doigts jouaient inconsciemment avec le bracelet de la montre entourant son poignet gauche. De la sueur recouvrait son visage, et son regard ne cessait de faire des aller-retour entre l'écrivain et le couloir derrière lui.

-Il était sous la douche, mais il devrait bientôt en sortir. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous voir.

Jetant un œil derrière lui, Merlin appela une seconde fois son colocataire.

* * *

-Gwaine !

Gwaine jura bruyamment. Qui pouvait souhaiter le voir à cette heure-ci ? Il était toujours sous la douche, et l'eau chaude tombant sur son corps était presque trop agréable pour qu'il ne décide de quitter cet endroit. Cependant, Merlin ne l'aurait probablement pas appelé si cela n'avait pas été important…A moins que ce ne soit encore une des nombreuses plaisanteries du jeune homme.

Il hésita quelques secondes, mais ce fut finalement sa curiosité qui l'emporta. Se séchant rapidement, il enfila simplement un jean et sortit de la salle d'eau tout en frottant une serviette dans ses cheveux.

-Gwaine !

-J'arrive !

Accélérant le pas, il distingua tout d'abord la silhouette de Merlin. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre leur porte d'entrée, et semblait discuter avec une personne se tenant encore dans le couloir. Ce ne fut cependant que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'avantage qu'il parvint à identifier leur visiteur matinal.

-L…Léon ?

Le médecin était la dernière personne que le brun s'attendait à trouver à l'entrée de leur appartement un samedi matin. Et le choc de le voir le fit se stopper un instant, alors que son esprit tentait de déterminer s'il rêvait ou non. L'homme était pourtant bien là. Il avait revêtu une teneur de sport, constituée d'un jogging et d'un sweat-shirt, contrastant avec les vêtements plus sérieux qu'il portait deux jours auparavant. Gwaine le trouva toutefois tout aussi séduisant. Ses yeux détaillèrent un instant ce corps fin qu'il distinguait aisément sous ces tissus humides. Il devait encore tomber des cordes sur Londres, car l'homme semblait trempé. Et Gwaine ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'une goutte glissa des cheveux de l'homme pour rouler dans son cou.

Léon releva la tête lorsque le brun prononça son nom, lui décernant aussitôt un large sourire.

-Bonjour Gwaine. Comment allez-vous ?

Merlin profita de cet échange pour s'éclipser discrètement, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête alors que Gwaine s'avançait pour se retrouver face à face avec le médecin.

-Beaucoup mieux, sourit Gwaine. Grâce à vous. Merci encore pour m'avoir soigné.

-Ce n'est rien, rétorqua Léon. Je suis ravi que vous alliez mieux.

-Comment avez-vous eu cette adresse ? S'enquit le brun quelques secondes plus tard.

-Lorsque vous étiez inconscient, je me suis permis de jeter un œil à votre portefeuille afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à prévenir. Votre adresse y était clairement indiquée.

-Oh.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le brun ne sut comment réagir. Il ignorait toujours ce que Léon faisait ici, et il hésitait à s'enquérir des raisons exactes l'ayant mené en cet endroit. Sa conversation téléphonique avec Morgana était encore dans son esprit, et il ne souhaitait pas que la conversation dérive sur ce sujet. Cependant, il brûlait d'envie de s'informer de la volonté de l'homme de réaliser enfin ce rendez-vous qu'il lui avait promis. Il avait envie de le connaître, de tout découvrir de lui. Il souhaitait apprendre ce qui le faisait rire, ce en quoi il croyait, ou ce qui lui causait de la peine. C'était là un désir presque irrésistible qui le tiraillait incessamment depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais Léon était-il prêt à se dévoiler entièrement ? C'était leur première entrevue depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé – baiser qu'ils n'avaient par ailleurs toujours pas évoqué. Il finit par se décider pour une question anodine.

-Voulez-vous entrer ? Je crois que Merlin a fait du café.

L'appartement avait en effet l'odeur caractéristique du breuvage, comme tous les matins. Et il serait plus aisé de discuter avec l'homme tout en profitant d'une boisson chaude. Peut-être parviendrait-il ainsi à faire durer cette entrevue inespérée ?

Mais Léon secoua la tête, avant de soupirer doucement.

-Gwaine…Il faut que cela s'arrête.

Le brun resta interdit quelques instants, alors que ces mots retentissaient dans son esprit tel le glas sonnant la fin d'un rêve qui n'avait pas duré.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Murmura-t-il toutefois.

-Vous et moi. Cela ne pourra pas être possible. Je sais que vous espériez plus. Ce baiser…

Sa voix mourut en prononçant ce mot, comme s'il en avait terriblement honte.

-Je suis désolé, Gwaine, finit-il.

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. C'était douloureux. Bien plus douloureux que tous les autres rejets qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. D'où provenait cette volonté soudaine de refuser ses avances ? Il n'avait pourtant pas protesté, précédemment. Gwaine se souvenait encore de sa réponse enthousiaste au baiser échangé deux jours plus tôt. Où s'était donc enfuie cette passion ?

-C'est Morgana qui vous a demandé cela, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il en fixant à nouveau le médecin. Votre…petite amie.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un dégout manifeste que Gwaine regretta presque aussitôt. Mais la grimace se dessinant ensuite sur le visage de Léon lui prouva qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Léon fit la moue, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Elle m'a demandé de ne plus vous voir, confirma-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.

Le rire sans joie que laissa échapper le brun lui fit relever la tête tandis qu'une expression de surprise naissait sur son visage.

-Alors c'est terminé ?

-Gwaine…

-Non ! Laissez-moi finir ! Vous allez écouter cette femme, malgré ce qui s'est passé jeudi dernier ? Ce baiser…

-Était une erreur, Gwaine ! S'exclama Léon en haussant le ton. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et je suis désolé de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs. Mais c'est terminé.

-Vous avez apprécié, rétorqua Gwaine malgré la douleur croissante qu'il éprouvait face à ce rejet inattendu.

Faisant un pas en avant, il força Léon à pivoter jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retrouve bloqué entre le mur du couloir et le corps du brun. Il espéra un instant qu'aucun de ses voisins ne sorte à ce moment, avant de repousser ces inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit. Le plus important était la présence de l'homme contre lui.

-Vous avez apprécié, reprit-il d'un ton accusateur. Et c'est justement ce qui vous dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez avoir désiré un homme.

Gwaine n'eut pas besoin que Léon confirme à voix haut la véracité de ces accusations. Il pouvait sentir le médecin se tendre contre lui, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Une légère rougeur envahissait déjà ses joues alors que des frissons naissaient sur sa peau.

Un sourire insolent naquit sur les lèvres du brun lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus de Léon, ne laissant plus de place aux interrogations et à l'incompréhension.

-Vous avez apprécié, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Oh oui, il avait apprécié. Et il appréciait encore cette proximité. Ce n'était plus une question, mais bel et bien une évidence. Il ne put cependant se réjouir intérieurement bien longtemps de ce fait. Il eut un instant une légère frayeur lorsque Léon le repoussa doucement, mais gémit quand l'homme intervertit leurs positions. Il ne put non plus apprécier bien longtemps la caresse étrange du mur contre sa peau nue. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cerveau se déconnecta alors que les lèvres de Léon rencontraient les siennes en un baiser à la fois brusque et passionné.

Écarquillant tout d'abord les yeux, il les referma bien aussitôt alors qu'il succombait à la passion dégagée par le médecin. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué cela, mais ce Léon libéré et incontrôlable lui plaisait plus que tout. Il ne parvenait pas à réprimer ses soupirs de plaisir tandis que les doigts de l'homme rencontraient la peau de son torse, ou caressaient ses boucles brunes alors que cette bouche volontaire continuait de déposer mille et un baisers sur son visage.

Il le laissa mener la danse de longues secondes, s'enhardissant de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse, de chaque murmure de désir abandonné sur sa peau. Mais bientôt, la tentation de prendre part à cette étreinte fut plus forte que tout. Il se retint à nouveau, ne souhaitant pas tirer Léon de cette folie inattendue ou briser ce moment par un geste auquel l'homme ne serait pas prêt. Mais la proximité du corps du médecin ne l'aidait pas à se résoudre à de tels principes. La présence de Léon était envoûtante, et déferlait sur sa peau comme une vague infinie de désir et de passion qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer.

S'avouant finalement vaincu, il glissa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme, tandis que sa jumelle s'insérait sous son haut. Son souffle lui manqua un instant lorsque ces doigts entrèrent en contact avec une peau douce et chaude. Son désir se faisait de plus en plus incontrôlable, mais il souhaitait prendre son temps.

Il dessina du bout des doigts des tracés imaginaires sur la peau de Léon, électrisant un gémissement chez ce dernier. C'est approximativement à cet instant que Gwaine abandonna toutes ses bonnes résolutions et s'autorisa enfin à perdre le contrôle. Ce fut également à cet instant que Léon sembla reprendre ses esprits. Gwaine rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement tandis que les lèvres de l'homme glissaient dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, le brun laissa ses mains remonter lentement dans le dos du médecin, mais elles furent bientôt relâchées à l'air libre.

Gwaine grogna à la perte soudaine de la pression du corps de l'homme contre le sien. Se redressant en grimaçant, il mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les paupières, tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite face à lui n'aida pas à réfréner les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Léon avait reculé de quelques pas, et l'observait sans un mot, le souffle court. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient plus décoiffés que jamais, et le rouge couvrant ses joues et ses lèvres ne laissait que peu de doute quant à la nature de leurs activités précédentes. Même ses vêtements froissés témoignaient sans mal de la passion ayant habité les deux hommes durant un bref instant.

Gwaine gémit intérieurement. Il devait faire tout son possible pour rassurer cet homme, pour le convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas une erreur. Mais son esprit était encore trop obnubilé par l'état de Léon pour formuler des pensées cohérentes. Son imagination continuait elle aussi de fonctionner à une cadence étonnante. Des images d'étreintes passionnées peuplaient sont esprit, alors que son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cet être si désirable.

Le cerveau de Léon sembla cependant sortir en premier de cette torpeur leur habitant tous les deux, pour réaliser une action simple, mais particulièrement efficace. Gwaine n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque le médecin courut en direction de la cage d'escalier. Il ne réfléchit pas à l'état de ses vêtements, à son absence de chaussures, ou même au fait que quelqu'un pourrait le voir. Dévalant en hâte les marches, il partit à la poursuite de l'homme. Cette course folle ne fut cependant que de courte durée, Merlin et lui n'habitant qu'au deuxième étage, et ils furent bien vite arrivés l'un comme l'autre au rez-de-chaussée.

Malheureusement pour Gwaine, Léon semblait avoir lui aussi l'habitude de courir, et parvenait à garder une large longueur d'avance. Le brun réussi à regagner du terrain lorsque le médecin dû s'arrêter pour ouvrir la porte menant à l'extérieur.

-Attendez !

Mais Léon ne se retourna pas. Gwaine le suivit jusque dans la rue, juste pour le voir s'en aller à toute vitesse.

-Ce soir, 20 heures, chez moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Cet appel était peut-être un tantinet trop désespéré, car il s'attira les regards interloqués de plusieurs passants. Mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Il soupira lorsque Léon tourna au prochain coin de rue, le laissant seul et torse nu sous une averse toujours plus intense. Baissant les yeux, il grogna en observant ses pieds tremper au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau.

-Fichue pluie.

Il fut accueilli lors de son retour à l'appartement par une tape sur l'épaule et un mug de café de la part de Merlin. Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, et dégusta silencieusement son café avant de rejoindre de nouveau la salle de bain pour terminer cette douche dont il avait vraiment besoin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le voir, Léon commence à céder, mais il commence tout juste. Gwaine va donc devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de motivation et de persévérance pour espérer obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.

Bref, sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis actuellement dans une période de désertification progressive pour ce qui est de l'écriture. L'écriture de cette fiction-ci est bien évidemment terminée, mais je manque de motivation pour lancer dans les autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur.

J'avais en tête de me lancer dans un nouvel OS concernant le couple Léon/Gwaine (ou Gwaine/Lancelot, ce n'est pas encore bien défini), mais je suis resté bloquée à la fin de la première page. Je sais déjà exactement ce que je vais écrire, mais j'ai juste la flemme de m'y mettre (surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, à cause de la conclusion de mon projet de fin d'études (rapport + soutenance) qui me prend beaucoup de temps).

J'avais également songé à un autre OS sur cette fois le couple Sirius/Rémus, de Harry Potter, mais l'idée est restée au stade d'idée.

Tout ça pour dire que je continue de noter soigneusement dans mon carnet toutes les idées qui me viennent, en espérant que je retrouverai un jour la motivation nécessaire. (Donc non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis juste en stand-by provisoire).

Sur ce, j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. L'attendrir ?

Note de l'auteur : Merci tout d'abord à **Clina9**, **Toph90** ainsi que **Gwenhifar** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce léger retard de publication, mais j'avais oublié (et j'ai eu un weekend chargé).

N'ayant pour le moment pas de nouvelles de I'm a maraudeur (si tu es d'ailleus toujours dispo, fais-moi signe), ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me relire à de nombreuses reprises afin de détecter au mieux les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'attendrir ?

* * *

-Gwaine ? Gwaaaine !

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, et releva lentement la tête. Clignant des yeux, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de ses trois amis. Merlin, Lancelot et Perceval l'observaient avec des mines suspectes.

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Se redressant, il gémit à la douleur aigue remplissant aussitôt son crâne. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait d'avoir accueilli Lancelot et Perceval. Ils se réunissaient tous les quatre de temps à autre le weekend, prenant des nouvelles de chacun.

C'était ce jour-là le tour de Merlin de cuisiner, bénéficiant de l'aide plus morale que physique de Gwaine. Le jeune professeur n'avait en effet aucun talent culinaire particulier, étant tout juste en mesure de parvenir à cuisiner des pâtes sans les brûler. Il avait été à ce sujet particulièrement chanceux de rencontrer Merlin. L'écrivain en devenir était un véritable cordon bleu, capable des meilleures prouesses culinaires. Et Gwaine appréciait particulièrement de goûter aux délices préparés par son colocataire. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il s'était endormi sur une de ces préparations.

Soupirant, la attrapa sa serviette et essuya la trace de bolognaise recouvrant son visage, avant de repousser son assiette et de laisser retomber contre la table. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable, et tout semblait tourner autour de lui.

-Tu vas bien, Gwaine ? S'inquiéta Lancelot.

-Très bien, lui assura aussitôt le brun en agitant une main.

Mais un grognement lui échappa à nouveau.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas empoisonné, Merlin ? Plaisanta Perceval.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, mais il se leva tout de même pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de son ami. Gwaine marmonna une phrase inintelligible lorsque Merlin posa une main glacée sur son front.

-Tu es brûlant ! S'exclama le jeune home.

Gwaine était plutôt d'un avis contraire. C'était Merlin qui avait froid, terriblement froid.

-Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il. Je suis en pleine forme.

Mais son amis ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, Gwaine ! Quelle idée d'aller courir après Léon ce matin ? Tu es revenu trempé. Je suis sûr que tu as pris froid.

-C'était une excellente idée ! Attesta faiblement l'homme.

Il se sentait atrocement mal. Sa migraine ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur, cognant de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur de sa tête, rendant ses pensées confuses. Il protesta pour la forme lorsque Lancelot et Perceval le soulevèrent de sa chaise et le trainèrent en direction de sa chambre. Il accepta toutefois gracieusement la douceur accueillante de son lit. Une surface horizontale. Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Malgré son mal de tête, il parvint toutefois à continuer de suivre les conversations se déroulant autour de lui.

-Il a revu Léon ? Demandait Perceval avec un intérêt perceptible.

-Oui, reprit Merlin. Sauf que leur rencontre ne s'est pas terminée dans les meilleures conditions qui soient...

-Oh, fit Perceval. Et pourquoi l'a-t-il poursuivit ce matin ?

Le colosse avait visiblement l'intention de connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, et les trois amis s'installèrent donc confortablement autour d'un Gwaine donnant l'impression d'être en train d'agoniser lentement.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout suivit, reprit le jeune écrivain. Mais Léon a l'air de commencer à baisser sa garde, à en juger par la manière avec laquelle il embrassait Gwaine ce matin. Sauf que cela s'est terminé par la fuite de la dulcinée de notre ami.

Affalé sur le matelas, les épaules de Gwaine se secouèrent un instant alors qu'un rire naissait dans sa gorge. Racontée de cette manière par Merlin, la situation paraissait nettement plus comique qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Il laissa son esprit fatigué divaguer jusqu'à des images étranges d'un Léon portant une robe bouffante, et perdant un chausson à talon aiguille en s'enfuyant dans l'escalier. Son rire redoubla aussitôt, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

-Gwaine ?

Le ton interrogateur de son colocataire ne fit rien pour calmer son hilarité.

-Léon…Robe…Talon aiguille, parvint-il à murmurer avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le surprenne brusquement.

Il aurait pu s'étouffer sans le noble secours de Merlin, lequel entreprit de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos avant de passer à nouveau une main sur son front.

-La fièvre, j'imagine, murmura l'écrivain en soupirant.

-Et Gwaine a donc poursuivit Léon ? Reprit Lancelot avec intérêt alors que Gwaine s'étalait à nouveau sur le matelas tout en attrapant un oreiller afin de s'enfouir sous ce dernier.

-A l'extérieur, pieds nus, et ne portant qu'un jean, soupira Merlin.

Il jeta un œil à la forme avachie de son colocataire.

-Ce qui était particulièrement insensé, termina-t-il en frappant l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme.

-Ow ! S'exclama aussitôt Gwaine en frottant la zone incriminée. Aie pitié d'un pauvre malade. Et je suis censé éviter les chocs durant quelques jours. Ordre du médecin.

Le tout avait été émis de sous son oreiller, et ces protestations furent plutôt perçues comme un long grognement.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle Léon ? Lui proposa Merlin qui semblait décidément s'amuser. Il est censé être capable de te remettre en état de marche. Et il sera sûrement soulagé de voir que tu seras incapable de lui sauter dessus, pour une fois.

Ne trouvant pas cette tentative d'humour particulièrement concluante, Gwaine tenta d'assommer son ami par la propulsion de l'oreille qu'il maintenait auparavant sur sa tête. Mais l'objet manqua de loin sa cible, et Gwaine retomba mollement sur le matelas.

-Laisse-moi juste mourir en paix, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ses prières furent rapidement exaucées, car les trois hommes quittèrent un à un la chambre. Le brun se dévêtit rapidement, puis disparu sous les draps. Il se laissa bercer par le son d'une table qu'on débarrasse, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit strident et répété de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui le tira de cet état comateux. Grognant, il attendit quelques secondes que Merlin se décide à aller ouvrir, avant que l'absence de mouvement de le fasse froncer les sourcils.

Quelle heure était-il ? Son ami était-il absent ?

Une énième sonnerie le fit finalement se lever. Chancelant et trébuchant, il parvint tout de même à adopter une position verticale avant de parcourir le long chemin tortueux le menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sa migraine n'avait pas diminuée, et il dut à plusieurs reprises se raccrocher aux murs ou à un meuble pour ne pas basculer. Il finit tout de même par agripper maladroitement la poignée de la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

-Gwaine ! Cela fait dix minutes que je…Oh mon dieu !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, souriant légèrement en reconnaissant aussitôt son visiteur.

-Léon ! Qu'est-ce que…Ow !

La main que le médecin venait de déposer sur son front était glaciale, et Gwaine l'éloigna aussitôt d'un geste bref. Il appréciait certes la peau de l'homme, mais ce dernier donnait l'impression de sortir d'un congélateur. Il était toutefois agréablement surpris. Que faisait Léon en cet endroit ? Il se souvenait certes de son appel presque désespéré du matin-même. Mais était-il déjà vingt heures ? Il n'avait pu dormir autant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi le médecin avait-il décidé d'accepter cette invitation ?

-Que faites-vous ici ? Finit-il par demander.

Léon haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage.

-Ce soir, 20 heures, chez moi. Cela ne vous rappelle donc rien ? Je suis toujours fidèle aux rendez-vous qu'on me fixe. Même si je dois avouer que je m'attendais à vous trouver en meilleure forme, et surtout dans une tenue plus appropriée.

Un sourire gêné étira les lèvres du brun, tandis que son regard glissait de son torse nu vers le tissu constituant son boxer. Il ne portait en effet presque rien. Mais après tout, il pourrait profiter de cet état pour tenter de vaincre les barrières que Léon avait érigé autour de lui….Lorsque sa migraine aurait enfin diminué. Si elle diminuait un jour.

Il tenta un sourire charmeur, qui fut aussitôt vaincu par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Je suis désolé, réussit-il à articuler. Je suis…

-Malade, oui, le coupa Léon. J'ai bien fait de venir, à ce que je vois. Allez donc vous allonger, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Seulement si vous me promettez de rester. J'ai bien l'intention que nous ayons tout de même ce rendez-vous. Même si les circonstances ne me sont pas entièrement favorables.

Le fait que Léon eut accepté de venir discuter était déjà un miracle en soit, et Gwaine ne voulait surtout pas que sa fièvre ne l'empêche de profiter des moments à venir.

Léon sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de sourire doucement.

-Marché conclu. Allez, laissez-moi vous aider !

Acquiesçant, le brun laissa volontiers le médecin le reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. En d'autres circonstances, ce trajet aurait pu générer chez lui des pensées absolument pas chastes, mais il n'éprouvait là qu'un profond sentiment de quiétude. Lorsque Léon le fit basculer sur le lit, un sourire éclaira toutefois son visage.

-En temps normal, je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirer comme cela, lança-t-il à l'intention du médecin.

Ce dernier rit doucement, afin de se débarrasser de sa veste et de sa sacoche, les déposant sur une chaise. Il s'était visiblement débarrassé des vêtements de sport du matin même, pour enfiler une tenue plus correcte sans pour autant ressembler à celle qu'il portait deux jours auparavant. Les yeux de Gwaine détaillèrent rapidement ce t-shirt d'un blanc qui serait aisément transparent sous un peu d'eau, ce pull gris, ainsi que ce jean noir qui épousait une fois de plus cette silhouette magnifique.

-Je le sais parfaitement, rétorqua Léon sans sembler faire attention aux regards du professeur. C'est pourquoi j'en profite.

Rejetant la tête contre son oreiller avec un large sourire, Gwaine informa rapidement l'homme de la position de la salle de bain lorsqu'il s'en enquit. Cet après-midi avait peut être mal commencé, mais il avait bien l'intention qu'elle se termine de la meilleure manière possible.

* * *

Lorsque Léon disparut derrière la porte menant au couloir, Gwaine s'autorisa toutefois à lâcher un soupir de soulagement, tout en faisant de son mieux pour se détendre. Ses membres étaient toujours crispés, et une tension particulière planait dans son esprit brumeux. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires, mais un doute certain se dessinait notamment. Allait-il parvenir à adopter une attitude adéquate qui lui permettrait de séduire Léon sans risquer de le brusquer à nouveau ? Il ne se faisait pas particulièrement confiance dans l'état de faiblesse l'habitant actuellement. Léon l'attirait tellement qu'il était certain de ne pas parvenir à formuler des pensées cohérentes si l'homme l'approchait trop…surtout avec cette fièvre qui avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le médecin revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un verre d'eau et un chiffon humide. Gwaine lui sourit doucement, mais protesta dès que le morceau de tissu fut posé sur son front.

-C'est froid ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de le retirer.

Mais la main de Léon tint l'objet en place avant d'éloigner celle de Gwaine.

-Cela fera baisser votre fièvre. Tenez !

Il lui tendit le verre d'eau, lequel était d'ailleurs étrangement trouble. Le brun fronça les sourcils, entrainant un soupir de Léon.

-Je me suis permis de fouiller dans vos placards, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui permettra de diminuer vos maux de tête. Buvez !

Gwaine laissa échapper un léger rire. Ce côté autoritaire de Léon lui plaisait de plus en plus.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Acceptant le verre, il le but d'une traite, grimaçant alors que le liquide coulait dans son gosier.

-C'est infect ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant le verre sur la table de nuit. Mais merci tout de même.

-Je vous en prie, fit aussitôt Léon avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Montrez-moi votre dos pendant que j'y suis. Décidément, vous n'avez pas de chance en ce moment.

-Cette fois c'était de votre faute, rétorqua le brun en se retournant. J'ai dû prendre froid ce matin.

-Et j'en suis désolé.

L'excuse prononcée par Léon semblait sincère, et Gwaine eut un frisson à l'idée que l'homme fut réellement désolé par les évènements de la matinée.

-Bien, reprit Léon. Votre dos guérit vite. Je vous conseillerais juste de limiter vos activités physiques encore quelques jours. Mais je suppose que votre état actuel ne vous permettra de toute façon pas de courir dans tous les sens.

Il lui sourit doucement, avant de reprendre avec un intérêt bien visible :

-Courrez-vous depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toujours, avoua Gwaine, terriblement flatté que Léon s'intéresse à lui de cette manière. J'avais devant-moi une carrière professionnelle toute tracée autrefois. Mais maintenant je suis juste professeur de sport.

-La compétition ne vous manque-t-elle pas ? S'enquit aussitôt Léon.

-Pas tant que cela, lui assura le brun. Je continue à en faire un peu. J'ai quelques marathons à mon actif. Mon rêve serait de courir celui de New York.

C'était là un espoir qu'il ne formulait que rarement. Le marathon de New York était à la fois un but et un rêve. Il s'entrainait depuis des années pour cela, mais n'avait jamais assez de cran pour finalement se lancer. Il fut surpris lorsque le regard de Léon s'éclaira à ces mots.

-Vraiment ? Je m'entraîne également pour cela ! J'espère participer à celui de l'année prochaine.

-Nous pourrions nous entrainer ensemble, alors !

Le ton de Gwaine était ravi, alors que son esprit imaginait déjà les joies d'un entrainement en compagnie de Léon. Merlin était certes un partenaire agréable, mais le jeune homme n'avait ni la carrure ni la force de le suivre dans tous ses trajets.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit le médecin. Vous pourrez vous joindre à moi lorsque vous serez rétabli.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans une discussion calmant traitant principalement de la course à pieds. Leurs langues se déliaient peu à peu, alors que le sujet devenait de moins en moins centré sur le sport, et plus sur leurs autres passions. Gwaine découvrit entre autre que Léon était également un amateur de football et qu'ils supportaient tous les deux la même équipe. Ils discutèrent ensuite de littérature. Et ce fut ce sujet en particulier qui les amena à s'endormir finalement l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du brun.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin rentra quelques heures plus tard, il fut surpris de découvrir l'appartement encore allumé. Il était près de minuit, et dans l'état où se trouvait son colocataire, ce dernier aurait dû aller se coucher depuis bien longtemps. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se défit de son manteau avant de se diriger vers la chambre de l'homme. La porte était entrouverte, et la lumière brillait encore. Il sourit toutefois largement lorsqu'il découvrit dans cette pièce un spectacle inattendu et particulièrement touchant. Gwaine était allongé sous ses draps, serrant contre lui un homme entièrement vêtu. Léon avait visiblement accepté l'invitation du brun, et s'était endormi à son tour. Lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça, le médecin bougea légèrement, et releva la tête, clignant des yeux avec confusion. Merlin se contenta de lui sourire avec malice, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, il put apercevoir le sourire calme que lui renvoya Léon avant que l'homme ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

-Il dort ?

Merlin referma la porte doucement, avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

-Ils dorment tous les deux. Et nous feront bien de ne pas les réveiller. Viens !

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il tira l'homme à l'extérieur.

* * *

Une atmosphère chaude, cotonneuse. Un cocon l'enveloppant tout entier et le protégeant du monde extérieur. Voilà la première impression qu'eut Gwaine en reprenant ses esprits.

Baillant largement, il garda toutefois les yeux clos, s'interrogeant un instant sur le jour de la semaine. Après avoir déterminé que c'était un dimanche et qu'il n'avait donc pas à se lever, il soupira de contentement puis se réinstalla afin de trouver la position la plus confortable possible. Un bras passé autour de sa taille le retint toutefois et l'amena à se questionner sur la personne partageant son lit. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, avant qu'un sourire enchanté n'éclaire son visage.

La figure endormie de Léon était allongée à quelques centimètres de lui. L'homme s'était visiblement assoupi peu après lui. Il portait encore ses vêtements, bien que ces derniers fussent terriblement froissés, confirmant toutefois à Gwaine que rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être était-ce préférable, après tout. Il aurait particulièrement apprécié que les choses se soient accélérées entre eux la veille, mais son état ne lui aurait pas permis énormément de péripétie. Il se sentait toutefois beaucoup mieux, désormais, et comptait bien profiter de la vulnérabilité du médecin toujours endormi.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il contempla d'avantage ce corps malheureusement dissimulé par ses habits. Ou du moins presque dissimulé. Léon avait dû bouger pendant la nuit, car les tissus de son pull et de son t-shirt étaient remontés jusqu'à donner à Gwaine une vue imprenable sur les abdominaux de l'homme.

Hésitant un instant, il avança finalement une main qui caressa maladroitement cette peau dévoilée. C'était doux, chaud. Et cela déclencha un grognement chez l'homme endormi, provoquant aussitôt le rire silencieux du brun. S'approchant un peu plus, il vint ensuite explorer du bout des doigts ce visage assoupi. Léon paraissait tellement paisible. Son torse se soulevait à intervalles réguliers alors que de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient d'imperceptibles ronflements. Cette vision matinale était décidément parfaite. Mais Gwaine avait d'autres idées en tête. Des idées impliquant la participation complète et consciente du médecin.

S'appuyant sur un coude, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Léon. Il prit son temps pour les savourer, les mordillant doucement avant de laisser une langue aventureuse se diriger entre elles. Il ne sut pas à quel moment exact Léon se réveilla, mais l'homme ne sembla même pas réfléchir, et répondit avec passion à ce baiser. Ils furent bientôt tous les deux à nouveau perdus dans ce tourbillon d'émotions rappelant étrangement celui de la veille. Sauf que cette fois, lorsque Gwaine prit l'initiative d'ôter le pull du médecin, ce dernier ne rechigna pas et l'aida même à se débarrasser du vêtement encombrant. Ses doigts ne perdirent pas de temps à soulever également ce t-shirt qui ne fut bientôt lui aussi qu'un simple souvenir. Le professeur gémit lorsque leurs torses nus se rencontrèrent finalement. Sentir la peau de Léon glisser contre la sienne était un véritable délice. Délice qui allait sous peau prendre un parfum meilleur encore si leur étreinte se transformait en ce qu'il souhaitait tant.

Alors que ses lèvres trouvaient avec une ardeur renouvelée celles de Léon, une de ses mains s'étaient perdues dans les boucles de l'homme, massant lentement son cuir chevelu. Il grogna lorsque Léon le fit basculer sous lui, mais profita de cette opportunité pour explorer plus amplement ce torse chaud et dur. Ses mains empoignèrent ces épaules musclées, s'accrochant à ces dernières alors que les lèvres de Léon exploraient le trajet entre le lobe de son oreille et sa jugulaire.

Mais bientôt, il voulut plus, et ses doigts vinrent défaire la ceinture du médecin. Lorsque ce dernier se figea, Gwaine crut qu'il était une fois de plus allé trop loin. Mais Léon ne le repoussa pas. Il se redressa juste quelques secondes et défit rapidement son jean, l'abandonnant au sol avec leurs autres vêtements. Gwaine bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. Un fin morceau de tissu les séparait encore, mais cette barrière ne suffisait déjà plus à laisser trop de place à l'imagination.

Léon le désirait.

Il ne pouvait plus en douter à présent. Sa main s'égara entre leurs deux corps, taquinant ce point sensible. Mais alors que le souffle de surprise de Léon retentissait dans la pièce, un portable sonna. Portable dont la tonalité était inconnue du brun.

Il tenta de faire abstraction de ce gêneur, mais Léon n'y parvint visiblement pas. Jurant, l'homme se détacha de Gwaine, ignorant le grognement de protestation de ce dernier. Se déplaçant dans la pièce, il vint fouiller dans la poche de son manteau pour lire les inscriptions apparues sur son téléphone. Gwaine n'eut pas le temps d'admirer complètement le postérieur du médecin, que ce dernier jurait à nouveau, avant de se précipiter pour attraper ses vêtements abandonnés au pied du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Balbutia Gwaine avec incompréhension.

Gwaine était perdu. Il ne comprenait décidément plus le comportement de Léon. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils étaient enfin parvenus à l'étape dont Gwaine rêvait depuis sa première rencontre avec l'homme. Et voilà qu'il s'enfuyait à nouveau.

-Je suis tellement désolé, fit Léon avant d'enfiler son pull puis de lacer ses chaussures. Morgana. Je…Je dois y aller !

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le brun.

Mais Léon était déjà entièrement vêtu, et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit en hâte, puis se tourna à nouveau pour faire face au professeur.

-Elle a découvert que je n'ai pas dormi chez moi la nuit précédente. Elle a les clés. Et…Oh, je pensais qu'elle ne revenait pas avant ce soir.

Gwaine eut un rire sans joie. Il ne pouvait croire que tout revenait une fois de plus à cette femme.

-Morgana, hein ? Lança-t-il. Alors ce matin c'était juste pour voir ce que ça faisait ? De coucher avec moi ?

-Gwaine…

-Vous ressentez quelque chose, je le sais ! S'obstina-t-il malgré la douleur déchirant tout son être. Alors pourquoi toujours repartir vers cette femme ?

Sa voix exprimait toute son incompréhension, et celle-ci dut être perçue par Léon, car le médecin soupira longuement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ma famille…Vous n'imaginez pas les conséquences si je rompais avec elle.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Les conséquences ? La seule conséquence qu'il pourrait y avoir à présent, c'est que vous ne serez jamais heureux, Léon. Jamais !

Mais le médecin ne sembla pas sensible à cet éclat soudain. Un sourire d'excuse naquit sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les escaliers.

-Au revoir, Gwaine.

Le brun ne put cette fois que le laisser s'enfuir. Après tout, que lui dirait-il ? Léon lui avait bien fait comprendre que tout était terminé, et qu'il ne désirait plus pour l'heure bénéficier des avances du brun. Gwaine ne pouvait donc pas l'inviter à nouveau à passer une soirée chez lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il n'avait de plus pas l'intention de le poursuivre alors qu'il ne portait d'un simple boxer. La pluie s'était certes arrêtée, mais il doutait que son état d'habillement actuel ne plaise à ses voisins. Il imaginait déjà Mrs Miller, sa voisine, le disputer sur ce sujet en particulier. Cela serait particulièrement embarrassant. Surtout si on considérait le fait que Mrs Miller avoisinait les quatre-vingt ans, et avait déjà dû être témoin de l'étreinte qu'il avait échangé avec Léon la veille. La vieille femme n'avait visiblement aucune autre occupation que d'espionner tout l'étage. Et Gwaine avait déjà dû subir ses remontrances lorsqu'une de ses conquêtes avait été un peu trop bruyante au goût de sa voisine.

Il gémit d'ailleurs lorsque le cliquetis de la porte en face de la sienne retentit. Songeant un instant à battre en retraite, il ne put toutefois que forcer un sourire lorsque le visage ridé de sa voisine se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'en face.

-Mrs Miller, bonjour ! La salua-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Il rougit lorsque le regard de la femme glissa le long de son corps pour se poser enfin sur le tissu de son boxer.

-Mr Brown, grinça-t-elle finalement. Votre…tenue n'est décidément pas acceptable. Quand grandirez-vous donc ? Ah mon dieu, si John voyait cela.

Gwaine soupira lorsque la porte de sa voisine se referma à nouveau. John. Si John avait vu cela. Voilà quel était le credo de sa voisine. John était le mari défunt de la vieille dame. Et cette dernière ne s'était visiblement jamais remise de sa mort. Le professeur comprenait son exaspération et son besoin de contacts, mais il aurait apprécié que cela ne requière pas un espionnage presque continuel.

Secouant la tête face à l'attitude de cette femme, il referma enfin la porte de son appartement, ses pensées se tournant à nouveau vers cet homme qui avait déclenché tout cela. Cet homme qu'il avait malgré tous ses refus l'intention profonde de poursuivre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

C'était donc tout pour le chapitre 4. Au programme du prochain chapitre : plus d'explications sur la relation entre Léon et Morgana, mais également moins de romance. Ce sera plutôt un chapitre d'explications...

Bref, j'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne vous garantis pas que le prochain chapitre sera posté en temps et en heure, car j'ai de gros soucis d'ordinateur en ce moment. Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Le comprendre

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie toph90, shenendoahcalyssa, Yunoki et Clina9 pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Je remercie également Ludwig (mon ordinateur), pour avoir décidé de ne pas rendre l'âme tout de suite.

Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire, dans lequel on en apprend plus sur le mystérieux Léon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Léon passe la nuit chez Gwaine. Mais à leur réveil, lorsque le professeur souhaite à nouveau aller plus loin, le médecin s'enfuit à nouveau. _

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le comprendre

* * *

Quelques heures après le départ en catastrophe du médecin, Gwaine ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Errant sans but dans les rues de Londres, il ne cessait d'analyser en boucle les évènements de la matinée. La fuite de Léon avait encore un goût amer. Comment osait-il partir de cette manière après ce qu'ils avaient pu partager ? Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé reflétaient une passion qui allait bientôt se perdre si Léon continuer de s'égarer dans des excuses qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer.

Sa famille ? Comment sa famille pouvait-elle avoir un quelconque rôle à jouer dans sa relation avec Morgana ? C'était ridicule ! Si cette femme ne lui plaisait plus, il n'avait qu'à rompre avec elle.

Ou peut-être lui plaisait-elle encore. Et c'est justement de cela que Gwaine avait le plus peur. Et si Léon s'était finalement rendu compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient plus forts que le désir qu'il ressentait pour le brun ? Le cœur de Gwaine souffrait. Et en même temps il s'en voulait pour avoir débarqué de cette manière dans la vie du médecin, et de lui demander tant d'implication en si peu de temps. Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, que diable ! Devait-il ralentir les choses entre eux ? Mais alors comment canaliser ce désir qui naissait chaque fois que ses pensées étaient habitées par les traits du médecin.

Gwaine soupira. Il n'avait aucunement la réponse à cette interrogation. Mais il espérait la trouver bien rapidement. Levant les yeux, il sourit à la bâtisse face à lui. Ses pas l'avaient porté presque machinalement vers le pub gay qu'il fréquentait régulièrement en compagnie de Merlin. C'était d'ailleurs probablement là que le jeune écrivain avait fait la connaissance d'Arthur.

Poussant la porte d'entrée, le brun se laissa porter par l'atmosphère conviviale mais paisible du lieu. Il aimait s'y rendre pour réfléchir, mais également pour discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres habitués de l'endroit. Se dirigeant vers le bar, il hocha la tête aux visages familiers avant de s'installer à l'extrémité droite : sa place habituelle. C'était une position particulièrement stratégique, qui lui permettait un peu de calme tout en ayant la possibilité de participer aux conversations alentours.

-Gwaine ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te sers comme d'habitude ?

-Comme d'habitude, Colin, sourit le brun. Je suis un peu malade. J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Le coup de froid l'ayant terrassé la veille n'était presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, prouvant que Léon savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait toutefois encore un peu faible. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, et quelques maux de tête le faisaient planer légèrement.

-Un remontant ! Un !

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent lorsque son habituel verre de Whisky fut posé en un claquement devant lui. Un peu d'alcool lui ferait beaucoup de bien, et lui permettrait d'avoir les idées plus claires.

-Je peux également t'offrir un tout autre type de remontant, reprit Colin avec connivence, mais tu m'as déjà fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

Gwaine éclata de rire.

-Désolé Colin. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

-Peut-être. Peut-être, fut la réponse de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'en aille s'occuper d'autres clients.

Le jeune professeur secoua la tête avec amusement. Colin et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. L'homme, la quarantaine, des cheveux blonds toujours décoiffés et des yeux d'un bleu vif, avait été l'un des premiers amis de Gwaine lorsque le jeune homme avait osé pour la première fois pousser la porte du pub. A l'époque peu sûr de lui, le brun avait aussitôt été pris sous l'aile de Colin, ce dernier le présentant aussitôt à des personnes de son âge. Certains devinrent ses amants, d'autres comme Merlin ses meilleurs amis. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le barman avait toutefois toujours été particulière. Un certain jeu s'était développé entre eux. Un jeu de séduction auquel l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de suite ou de conclusion. Mais il était toujours amusant de continuer.

Gwaine sourit en avalant une longue gorgée de Whisky. Le liquide le réchauffa tout entier, noyant comme il le faisait habituellement si bien ses soucis et inquiétudes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Cela fait bien une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme à la question de Colin. Il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-J'ai été occupé, déclara-t-il mystérieusement. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Cette déclaration fut probablement entendue dans tout le pub, car il vit aussitôt le siège à côté du sien être pourvu par une autre de ses connaissances.

-Will, le salua Colin. Tu viens aux commérages ?

Le dit Will rit chaudement, rejetant sa chevelure noire piquetée de gris en arrière alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Gwaine.

-Allez mon vieux, raconte tous tes malheurs à tonton Will. On te trouvera ensuite un petit jeune qui voudra bien de toi.

Le rire de Gwaine secoua ses épaules en des soubresauts incontrôlés. Will avait toujours été la commère du pub, prêt à tout pour écouter les romances des uns et des autres. Colin le taquinait régulièrement à ce sujet, prétendant que c'était dû au manque total d'intérêt de sa vie amoureuse. Cela était par ailleurs totalement faux car l'homme vivait en couple depuis des années avec un certain Robert, que Gwaine n'avait vu qu'à peu d'occasions.

Le brun était au contraire convaincu que Will était simplement un grand romantique appréciant une belle histoire bien racontée. Quant aux romances se terminant mal, il s'empressait d'aider l'infortuné à trouver un nouvel amant. Gwaine n'avait pas aujourd'hui besoin des talents de marieuse de l'homme. Une oreille attentive était toutefois la bienvenue.

-Il s'appelle Léon, commença-t-il. Il est beau comme un dieu, a un corps magnifique, et embrasse divinement bien.

-Et qu'a donc fait ce dieu vivant pour te rendre malheureux ? L'interrogea aussitôt Will.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Gwaine but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky avant de leur narrer toute l'histoire.

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'embarquer dans une telle galère ! S'exclama Colin lorsqu'il eut terminé.

-Peut-être, avoua le brun en souriant. Mais les galères dans lesquelles je m'embarque valent toujours le coup.

-Ce type a l'air de t'apprécier, en tout cas, fit Will. Ou alors il voulait juste voir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un homme. Si c'est le cas, je suis certain que Colin sera ravi de lui faire tenter l'expérience.

-Pas touche ! S'exclama Gwaine avant que le barman n'ai pu commenter cette boutade.

Bien qu'il eut parfaitement saisi la plaisanterie, il ne pouvait empêcher un certain côté possessif de ressortir. Il était visiblement le premier à s'intéresser assez à Léon pour tenter sa chance avec lui. Et il avait déjà assez de problèmes à lui seul pour qu'un autre homme n'entre dans cette équation compliquée et ne brise ce lien fragile le liant au médecin.

-Chasse gardée, hein ? S'amusa Colin. C'est dommage. A la vue de la manière avec laquelle tu le décris, il me paraît être l'homme idéal pour…

Une toux discrète de Will le coupa.

-Je plaisante, Gwaine ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment sous le regard noir que lui envoyait le professeur.

Les trois amis échangèrent ensuite un long regard sérieux, qui se perdit bien vite dans leurs éclats de rire.

-Tiens-moi au courant de comment cela se terminera, fit ensuite Will en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. J'apprécie toujours une histoire qui se finit bien.

-Promis, sourit Gwaine.

Il termina son verre presque vide, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Peux-tu m'en remettre un autre, Colin ? Ensuite je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de nous raconter les exploits de tes derniers amants.

-Tu sais pourtant que je ne vis que pour toi mon chou, fit le barman avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il revint toutefois avec un verre de nouveau plein de whisky, il se lança dans une épopée lyrique mettant en scène un certain Josh fétichiste des tongs. La conversation fut régulièrement entrecoupée par les questions que Gwaine et Will se firent une joie de poser. Ils durent par ailleurs s'interrompre quelques minutes le temps que le fou rire du jeune professeur se soit calmé.

-Et que sont devenues ses tongs ?

La question avait été murmurée par un Gwaine à bout de souffle, dont les épaules se secouaient encore d'un rire qui ne s'était pas tout à fait éteint. C'était aussi cela qu'il appréciait tant chez Colin. Sa capacité à rencontrer des personnalités plus farfelus les unes que les autres et à les convaincre de passer une nuit avec lui.

-Oh. J'imagine qu'elles nourrissent désormais les poissons de la Tamise. La capote y est peut être toujours accrochée. Pauvre Josh, tout de même. Ses tongs préférées. Je suis sûr qu'elles lui manqueront.

-Probablement, conclut Will. Qu'en est-il de Josh ? Vas-tu le revoir ?

-Bien sûr que non, Will ! Tu me connais, voyons. Jamais deux fois avec le même homme. D'autre part, je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'ait réellement pardonné pour la perte de ses tongs. Même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rattraper cette faute lorsqu'il m'a ramené chez lui.

-Et c'était bien ? S'intéressa Gwaine tout en sirotant un whisky qui commençait à avoir un certain effet sur son organisme.

-Divin, soupira le barman. Si je n'avais pas cette règle, je crois que je recommencerais bien.

Gwaine et Will échangèrent un regard, le plus vieux haussant un sourcil intéressé. Et le professeur put presqu'entendre les rouages de son cerveau de marieuse se mettre en marche.

-Pourquoi n'oublierais-tu pas cette règle stupide ? Proposa Will. Si Josh te plait, tu devrais le poursuivre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as l'occasion de rencontrer un fétichiste des tongs, après tout.

-Mais j'ai toujours vécu avec cette règle ! S'indigna aussitôt l'homme.

-Mais cela ne mettrait-il pas un peu de piment dans ta vie amoureuse si tu décidais de ne plus en tenir compte ?

Le barman plissa les yeux, et Gwaine crut un instant qu'il allait changer de sujet de conversation. Mais il fit la moue.

-Je suppose, avoua-t-il lentement. Je vais y réfléchir.

Impressionné, Gwaine étouffa un rire discret. Il n'y avait vraiment que Will pour réussir de telles prouesses. Peut-être que Colin ne serait plus célibataire bien longtemps. Il n'y aurait donc plus que lui qui serait seul. Cela s'arrangerait peut-être toutefois si Léon décidait enfin de baisser sa garde.

Il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna soudainement.

-Serait-ce le mystérieux Léon ? Le questionna Will alors que le jeune homme tirait son téléphone de sa poche.

-Cela m'étonnerait assez, sourit Gwaine. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en bons termes, ce matin…OH.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à cette question de Colin, alors que son cerveau se reconnectait suite à la surprise déclenchée par le numéro apparaissant à l'écran.

-Léon…

Il appuya sur la touche lui permettant de décrocher, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô Léon ?

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de l'homme qui retentit au bout de la ligne.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, Brown. Restez loin de lui !

Gwaine soupira longuement, passant une main sur son visage. Morgana était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie d'entendre aujourd'hui, particulièrement en la considérant responsable de la fuite de Léon le matin-même.

-Je sais que Léon a passé la nuit chez vous, continuait-elle. Mais je ne le laisserai pas partir comme cela.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarder, rétorqua le brun avec lassitude. Léon est venu vers moi de son plein gré. Et je ne l'ai pas forcé à rester.

-Alors peut-être devrais-je le forcer à ne plus vous voir ?

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, alors que toute l'étendue de cette menace le figeait. Il s'imaginait que Léon n'avait pas envie de lui rendre visite pour le moment, mais peut-être qu'une fois sa colère passé, il souhaiterait le revoir à nouveau. Gwaine l'espérait de tout cœur.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, déclara-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je suis sa petite amie. J'ai au contraire le droit de l'empêcher de faire une énorme erreur en couchant avec un homme qu'il ne connait que depuis quelques jours.

Ce fut cette fois un rire amer qui franchit les lèvres de Gwaine. Morgana marquait un point. Léon et lui n'avaient pas une histoire particulièrement longue. Mais comment expliquer cette attraction presque immédiate s'étant animé entre eux ?

-Peut-être est-il plus attiré par moi que par vous ? Lança-t-il.

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un long silence, et Gwaine crut un instant que Morgana allait raccrocher. Mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsque la voix de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau.

-Vous savez comme moi que cela est complètement faux. Et vous n'imaginez pas les conséquences si Léon me quittait. Pour sa famille. Pour son travail. Toute sa clientèle est basée sur des relations de mes parents. Un jeune médecin comme lui n'a pas assez d'expérience pour avoir une réputation solide. Que se passerait-il si tout cela disparaissait ?

Gwaine serra les dents. La conversation avait dérivé vers un sujet qui le concernait moins, mais qui expliquait le comportement du médecin et sa réticence à rompre avec cette femme.

-Alors vous seriez prête à le faire chanter tout en sachant qu'il ne vous désire plus ?

Et lui ? Serait-il prêt à l'abandonner pour le laisser converser son travail ? Que se passerait-il réellement si Léon abandonnait Morgana ?

-Peu importe ce que vous en pensez, Brown ! Laissez Léon tranquille ! Ne lui parlez plus, l'essayez plus de le voir, ne pensez plus à lui. Oubliez-le ! Et…

-Morgana ? Que fais-tu avec mon téléphone ?

Gwaine sursauta lorsque ce timbre grave retentit à l'autre bout du combiné. La voix chaude de Léon était plus qu'agréable à ses oreilles, et elle lui permit de se sentir un peu mieux.

La conversation qui suivit devint rapidement inaudible pour le brun, et il perçut bientôt la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la communication.

Il rangea son portable en soupirant. Léon avait-il entendu leur échange ? Qu'allait-il se passer entre Morgana et lui ? L'esprit de Gwaine bourdonnait de questions auxquelles le brun n'avait malheureusement pas de réponse. Il savait toutefois qu'il allait maintenant devoir attendre. Les raisons de Léon étaient désormais claires, et il ne pouvait être celui le forçant à tout sacrifier pour une relation incertaine.

-Je suppose que ce n'était pas Léon ?

La question de Will le ramena à la réalité, et il se rendit compte avec gêne que ses amis devaient avoir suivi toute la conversation. Gwaine soupira, puis vida d'un trait le contenu de son verre.

-Non, c'était sa petite amie. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'apprécie pas mes tentatives de séduction.

Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour déposer quelques billets sur le comptoir.

-Merci à vous deux de m'avoir écouté. Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Prend soin de toi, fut la réponse de Colin avant que le professeur ne quitte son siège. Il leur fit un dernier signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, et de quitter le pub.

* * *

Lorsque Gwaine pénétra dans son appartement, ce fut pour trouver Merlin aux fourneaux, en train de siffloter sur des mouvements de danse improvisés. Le jeune homme semblait d'excellente humeur, Gwaine sentit à son tour ses lèvres s'étirer.

-Merlin ! Que nous prépares-tu de bon ?

Il était presque midi, et l'estomac de Gwaine commençait à se tordre face au peu de nourriture ingurgitée par son propriétaire. Le jeune homme n'avait en effet rien mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Seuls ses deux verres de whisky nourrissaient actuellement son organisme, lequel protestait déjà contre cette absence de ressources énergétiques.

-Comme tu t'es endormi sur ma bolognaise hier, je me suis dit qu'une réédition serait la bienvenue. Sans les effets soporifiques, bien sûr. Le tout avec des pâtes. Pourrais-tu d'ailleurs surveiller la cuisson ? Je dois appeler Arthur.

Gwaine accepta avec réticence la spatule que lui tendait le jeune homme.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je ne te promets pas de ne rien faire brûler.

Il touilla expérimentalement la bolognaise, sursautant lorsqu'une bulle éclata à la surface.

-Tu n'as pas déjà vu Arthur ce matin ? Je croyais que tu avais passé la nuit chez lui ? Cria-t-il alors que son ami se dirigeait en direction de sa chambre.

Merlin revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son téléphone dans une main.

-Si. Et je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec nous. Cela te permettra d'apprendre à le connaître.

-Oh ?

Gwaine reste interdit pendant quelques instants. Cette journée avait mal commencé, et il n'avait pas prévu de partager ses malheurs avec un inconnu. Mais après tout, discuter avec l'homme ayant volé le cœur de son ami lui permettrait d'oublier un instant ses déboires avec Léon.

Il jura lorsqu'une nouvelle bulle explosa dans la sauce, lui aspergeant le visage.

-Merlin ! Ta bolognaise veut me tuer ! Geignit-il instantanément.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Demande-lui d'attendre gentiment. Allô Arthur ?

Gwaine secoua la tête alors que son ami quittait à nouveau la pièce. Le sourire radieux ornant les lèvres du jeune homme exprimait pleinement le désir qu'il avait de discuter avec l'homme au bout du fil. Gwaine fut un instant jaloux de cette complicité évidente que les deux amants n'avaient pas à cacher. Serait-il un jour capable de faire de même avec Léon ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais il préférait pour l'heure ne pas perdre espoir, même s'il avait l'impression que le médecin s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Leur heure viendrait peut-être un jour, lorsque tous leurs problèmes seraient terminés.

Lorsque Merlin pénétra à nouveau dans la cuisine Gwaine était vaillamment parvenu à garder une bolognaise chaude et non carbonisée. Les pâtes avaient par contre débordé plusieurs fois, obligeant le jeune homme à éponger les dégâts. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un chiffon humide dans la main que Merlin le découvrit.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comme tu réussirais à te débrouiller si tu vivais seul, s'amusa-t-il. Rend-moi ma spatule.

Gwaine fit la moue, gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

-C'est pour cela qu'un microonde existe.

Il tendit toutefois la spatule à son ami, avant de reculer de quelques pas. S'installant sur un tabouret, il fixa avec intérêt le jeune homme réduire le feu sous les casseroles avant de sortir des assiettes du placard.

-Bien, fit Merlin en installant la vaisselle sur la table. Arthur devrait arriver dans environ un quart d'heure. Et d'ici là…

Il fit un pas vers Gwaine, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Je veux que tu me racontes en détails tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Léon.

Gwaine déglutit lorsque la spatule fut brandie dans sa direction d'un geste vif, terminant sa course à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Lorsque je suis repassé par l'appartement hier soir, Léon et toi aviez l'air très bien installés, reprit Merlin face à l'absence de réaction de son colocataire. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu prévu de le revoir bientôt ?

Le jeune professeur n'avait pas une envie particulière de narrer à nouveau les déboires de sa poursuite de Léon. Cependant, s'attirer les foudres de son ami n'était pas une bonne idée compte tenu des circonstances. Merlin était redoutable dans une cuisine, maniant spatules, couteaux et fourchettes comme un vrai chef. Et Gwaine ne souhaitait pas voir cette dextérité particulière se retourner contre lui.

Soupirant, il commença son récit, n'omettant aucun détail, et soulignant la fuite précipitée du médecin.

-Il s'est enfui ! S'exclama Merlin. Quelle poule mouillée ! La prochaine fois attache-le au lit, Gwaine ! Cela lui évitera de s'échapper de cette manière.

-C'est une excellente idée Merlin, rit le jeune homme. Je ne suis toutefois pas certain que Léon appréciera.

-Oh, crois-moi, il te remerciera ensuite lorsqu'il aura pleinement apprécié tout ce que tu lui auras fait subir lors de sa détention.

Un air rêveur naquit sur le visage de Gwaine tandis que des images d'un Léon menotté à son lit se mouvaient dans son esprit. L'idée était attirante, et il saurait mettre à profit cette situation. Mais fallait-il encore qu'il puisse de nouveau rencontrer le médecin.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque retentit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

-Ce doit être Arthur ! S'exclama Merlin en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Gwaine soupira puis sourit lorsque les deux hommes revinrent dans la pièce.

-Gwaine ! Le salua Arthur. Ravi de vous revoir.

-De même, fit le brun.

Ils s'installèrent très vite dans une conversation animée. Gwaine apprit entre autre qu'Arthur exerçait comme avocat dans le cabinet de son père. Les Pendragons étaient apparemment une famille connue et recommandée dans ce domaine en particulier. Et Arthur n'avait donc eu aucun mal à trouver sa place.

Ils évoquèrent ensuite la relation qu'entretenaient Merlin et Arthur, donnant à Gwaine l'occasion de jouer son rôle de maman poule.

-Je vous assure que je tiens à Merlin, Gwaine, lui assura Arthur avec un sérieux indéfectible. Je vous promets de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, avant que Gwaine n'hoche la tête lentement.

-Très bien, admit-il. Je vous fais confiance.

-J'espère bien, rit Arthur. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous voyiez quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira le brun. Disons que Léon n'a pas particulièrement l'air d'être attiré par les hommes. Mais je ne désespère pas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ce genre de choses, surtout entouré d'un couple qui ne pouvait être plus heureux. Mais Arthur lâcha un éclat de rire.

-Léon ? Léon Knight ?

Surpris, Gwaine le dévisagea un instant.

-Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

-Un peu, que je le connais ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

Le professeur fut mal à l'aise quelques instants. Ainsi Léon et Arthur se connaissaient ? Mais l'homme allait-il donc lui demander de cesser ses avances ? Après tout, peut-être appréciait-il Morgana ? Il la connaissait aussi sûrement. Et peut-être préférait-il que Léon conserver son travail, sa petite amie ? Mais l'air réjoui qu'arborait l'homme exprimait une émotion opposée.

-Ce cher Léon ! Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'un homme comme vous le poursuivait. Ce petit cachotier. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, en tout cas. Morgana peut être particulièrement agaçante. Léon mérite mieux qu'elle.

-Vous connaissez Morgana ?

Gwaine commençait à aimer de plus en plus cet homme, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de la petite amie de Léon de cette manière.

-C'est ma demi-sœur, continua Arthur. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Je serais ravi qu'ils rompent tous les deux. Et Léon a besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Il avait ponctué cette tirade d'un clin d'œil, et Gwaine se sentit aussitôt rosir face à une approbation qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.

-Merlin m'avait dit que vous étiez dans une sorte de relation avec un médecin, mais je dois avouer que le fait que celui puisse être Léon ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, continuait Arthur avec ravissement.

Un sourire amusé étirait de plus en plus les lèvres du brun. L'homme était visiblement ravi. Et Gwaine se demanda un instant si Arthur allait être capable de l'éclairer sur certains sujets en particulier.

-Pour en revenir à Morgana, commença-t-il. Je lui ai parlé deux fois au téléphone.

-Oh ? S'étonna Arthur. Léon vous a laissé lui parler ?

Le professeur eut un rire amer.

-Pas exactement. Elle m'a appelé pour me demander de laisser Léon en paix.

-Ce qui est typique de Morgana, sourit Arthur. Elle n'a jamais supporté de voir quelque chose lui échapper.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir une personnalité intéressante, rit Merlin qui avait suivi avec attention la conversation entre les deux hommes.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, commenta son amant.

Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Gwaine.

-Quelle menace a-t-elle utilisé cette fois ?

Surpris, le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Comment savez-vous, commença-t-il.

-J'ai malheureusement grandi avec elle, le coupa Arthur. Je sais quelles sont ses techniques habituelles pour éloigner toute compétition.

-Oh…

Gwaine se tut le temps de faire le point sur les informations qu'il possédait. Ainsi Morgana avait déjà menacé d'autres personnes ? Mais comment cela s'était-il terminé ? Et que se passerait-il si elle mettait ses menaces à exécution ?

-Elle m'a dit que Léon ne pourrait pas garder sa clientèle sans un soutient de sa…hum…de votre famille.

Cette tirade déclencha un éclat de rire chez Arthur.

-C'est parfaitement ridicule ! S'exclama-t-il juste après. Il est vrai que les Pendragon ont fortement contribué au développement de ce cabinet. Mais Léon a su développé sa propre clientèle. C'est un excellent médecin. Je suis certain qu'il sera capable de compenser la perte des connaissances les plus proches de Morgana.

-Il n'en avait pas l'air si certain, ce matin, soupira Gwaine en retour. Il m'a dit que sa famille ne lui permettrait pas de rompre avec votre sœur.

-Demi-sœur, le corrigea aussitôt Arthur.

La grimace lui échappant ensuite glaça toutefois le jeune homme. Peut-être y avait-il du vrai dans les menaces de la jeune femme.

-Je crains que Léon n'ait raison au sujet de sa famille, soupira l'avocat. Les Knight étaient une famille autrefois riche et influente, mais qui ont perdu au fil du temps de leur superbe. Ce sont eux qui ont poussé Léon vers Morgana. Une alliance avec ma famille leur permettrait de regagner une certaine crédibilité dans notre milieu. Et Léon est malheureusement fils unique…

-Que se passerait-il si sa famille le laissait tomber ? Intervint Merlin.

Arthur fit la moue.

-Concrètement, pas grand-chose. Ils ont depuis longtemps perdu leur fortune, et Léon s'est donc débrouillé sans eux depuis son entrée à l'université. Et il est en froid avec eux. Ils restent malgré tout sa famille. Il aurait terriblement honte d'être rejeté pour ses préférences sexuelles.

Il soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton amer.

-Avant que vous ne le demandiez, reprit-il. Léon est gay. Il l'a toujours été. Il a eu quelques relations durant ses études. Mais sa famille l'a ensuite poussé vers Morgana.

Cette révélation fit naître un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres du brun. Ainsi il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Léon n'hésitait pas parce qu'il était un homme. Au contraire, il était attiré par lui ! Sa fuite était simplement reliée à la pression exercée par sa famille et par Morgana. Tout s'expliquait désormais ! Mais le problème restait le même. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre une décision à ce sujet, mais bel et bien à Léon.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas envisagé la situation de cette manière. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne cesse de me repousser.

-Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir, proposa Merlin. Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler ou de passer à son cabinet. Maintenant que tu connais ses raisons, vous devriez avoir plus de facilité à discuter.

Gwaine acquiesça. Merlin avait raison, comme toujours. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à trouver une solution en discutant calmement. Il espérait juste que l'homme serait prêt à lui faire une place dans sa vie.

-Surtout n'abandonnez pas, renchérit Arthur. Cela ne fait que trop longtemps que Léon est sous le joug de sa famille. Cela lui ferait du bien de prendre ses propres décisions et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais à la fin, ce sera sa décision, lui promit Gwaine.

Et le sujet fut clôt. Ils évoquèrent par la suite leurs carrières professionnelles ainsi que leurs loisirs, mais plus rien ne fut dit sur l'histoire se développant entre le médecin et le professeur.

Arthur quitta leur appartement tard dans la soirée. Le déjeuner s'était poursuivi par une balade dans Londres, avant que Gwaine ne propose à l'homme de diner avec eux. Il avait durant cette journée un homme bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer comme préjugés concernant les avocats. Arthur était charmant, drôle, et très protecteur envers Merlin. Peut-être d'ailleurs un peu trop protecteur, si Gwaine pouvait en juger par les protestations régulières de son colocataire. Mais c'était justement cela qu'il appréciait chez l'avocat. Sa volonté de protéger était identique à la sienne. Et cela était suffisant pour qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance. Il alla se coucher avec l'esprit plus calme, ses pensées élaborant déjà un répertoire qui lui permettrait peut-être de plaider sa cause auprès de Léon.

* * *

(Fin du chapitre 5)

* * *

Voilà donc pour le chapitre 5 (déjà le chapitre 5. Il va falloir que je pense à me bouger un peu si je veux me remettre à publier quelque chose à la fin de cette fiction). Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il répond cependant à quelques questions que certains d'entre vous se posaient. Maintenant que Gwaine en sait plus sur Léon, que va-t-il faire ? Vous le saurez dans les chapitres suivants.

Bref, en espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le perdre

Note de l'auteur : Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier Clina9, shenendoahcalyssa, Gwenhifar et toph90 pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

(Je m'excuse au passage pour mon retard dans les réponses aux reviews. J'ai cependant commencé mon stage de fin d'études depuis 2 semaines, et le soir je suis trop crevée pour avoir la motivation d'allumer mon ordinateur. Et dire que j'en ai pour 6 mois...).

Voilà le chapitre 6, où la situation va évoluer d'une manière différente de ce que Gwaine aurait pu envisager.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le perdre

* * *

Une sonnerie. Puis deux, trois…

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Léon Knight. Veuillez laisser un message !_ »

Gwaine soupira avec exaspération. Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il essayait de joindre Léon. Et chaque fois il tombait sur cette boîte vocale. La voix chaude de l'homme l'avait au départ séduit, mais ce même message commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Que se passait-il ? Léon allait-il bien ? Ou avait-il décidé d'ignorer ses appels ? Il était de plus retourné chaque jour à l'endroit précis où il l'avait souvent rejoint pour courir à ses côtés. Mais il ne l'avait plus jamais revu…

Déposant son portable sur la table devant lui, Gwaine lâcha une imprécation, s'attirant aussitôt les regards outrés de certains de ses collègues. On était déjà jeudi. Il avait patienté sagement quelques jours, comme le lui avait conseillé Merlin, avant d'essayer de joindre Léon. Mais ses coups de fil restaient sans réponse.

Il sourit à Lancelot lorsque son ami pénétra dans la salle des professeurs et prit place en face de lui.

-Toujours pas de réponse ? S'informa l'homme avant de sortir un sandwich de sa sacoche.

-Aucune, soupira Gwaine. Je commence à songer qu'il ne veut vraiment plus me revoir.

-Tu devrais essayer de passer chez lui. Invente une excuse bidon si tu le dois, mais si j'étais toi je ne laisserais pas le temps continuer de s'écouler de cette manière. Son attirance pour toi ne va plus lui paraître aussi réelle. Et, plus tu attends, plus il te repoussera.

Gwaine grogna à cette remarque.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Je passerai à son cabinet dès que mon cours de cet après-midi sera terminé. De toute façon je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que mon dos est encore douloureux. Cela ne fait après tout qu'une semaine depuis l'accident.

-Oui dis-lui que tu as à nouveau pris froid, plaisanta Lancelot. Raconte-lui que tu t'es endormi dans une assiette pleine de bolognaise.

-Il pensera que mon colocataire aura voulu m'empoisonner, rétorqua Gwaine en souriant largement.

-J'improviserai bien quelque chose. Sinon, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce weekend ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sorti tous les quatre. Avec Merlin nous pensions retourner au club de la fois dernière.

-La boîte gay ? L'interrogea aussitôt son ami. Percy n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cet endroit.

-A cause du type qui n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer, je suppose ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'a pas repoussé. Si j'avais la même carrure que lui, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser la manière forte.

-Je sais, soupira Lance. Mais Perce n'est pas quelqu'un de violent. Je lui demanderai s'il veut qu'on y retourne. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle boîte ayant ouvert pas très loin de chez toi. Cela pourrait être intéressant d'aller y faire un tour.

Une lueur de compréhension naquit dans les yeux du jeune Brown.

-Oui ! Je vois de quelle boîte tu veux parler ! Colin y a été samedi dernier. Il y a rencontré des personnes intéressantes.

Lancelot éclata de rire.

-Le fameux John et ses tongs roses ?

-Il te l'a raconté aussi ? Sourit Gwaine. Will pense qu'il devrait le revoir.

-Ce serait le genre de personne avec qu'il s'entendrait bien, affirma Lance. Ce sera à lui de décider. Tout comme ce sera à toi de décider où tu souhaites aller avec Léon.

Et là était toute la question. Ou du moins une partie. Où souhaitait-il aller ? Pour l'heure, Gwaine n'avait rien envisagé de plus que de mettre l'homme dans son lit et de construire avec lui une relation durable. Mais qu'en était-il de Léon ? Serait-il prêt pour cela ?

* * *

C'est ainsi que Gwaine se retrouva devant une lourde porte en bois, laquelle comportait une plaque indiquant explicitement l'utilité des lieux qu'elle refermait.

_Léon Knight, médecin._

Léon Knight.

Léon.

Ces quelques mots, Gwaine se les répétait en boucle depuis des jours. Et le simple prénom du médecin suffisait désormais à le faire frémir de désir. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la gravure, avant de prendre son courage à deux mais, et de sonner. Un grésillement retentit, puis une voix.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour. Je suis Gwaine Brown. Je désirerais voir le docteur Knight.

La porte cliqueta aussitôt, et le jeune homme la poussa sans effort. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Morgana, mais le timbre était tout de même féminin. Léon avait-il une secrétaire ? Cette question fut rapidement élucidée. Le brun avança lentement dans le hall, pour se tenir face à un bureau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son dernier passage à cet endroit. Ce qui était à vrai dire tout à fait normal en considérant qu'il avait été particulièrement préoccupé par un certain médecin avec lequel il avait échangé un merveilleux baiser.

-Que puis-je pour vous Mr Brown ?

La personne qui avait parlé était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Un sourire agréable étirait ses lèvres, et une simple étiquette attachée à sa chemise indiquait 'Gwen'.

-Bonjour, déclara Gwaine. Je souhaiterais voir Lé…Heu…Le docteur Knight. J'ai eu un accident il y a une semaine. C'est lui qui m'a soigné.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de la jeune femme.

-Oui ! Je me souviens de vous. Vous aviez l'air en très mauvais état lorsque le docteur vous a amené ici. Je suis ravie de voir que vous alliez mieux.

Gwaine lui sourit en retour.

-Le docteur Knight est-il disponible ?

La secrétaire vérifia son planning avant acquiescer.

-Son dernier patient est parti il y a quelques minutes. Il devait donc pouvoir vous recevoir.

Au même moment, une porte claqua à l'étage et des pas retentirent dans l'escalier en bois situé au bout du couloir, avant qu'un claquement de chaussures sur du carrelage ne se fasse entendre.

-Gwen ! Y-a-t-il encore d'autres patients pour aujourd'hui ?

Gwaine n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour identifier le nouvel arrivant. Ce timbre chaud et typiquement masculin ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qu'il cherchait à contacter depuis le début de la semaine. Cette personne en question semblait également l'avoir reconnu, car il perçu un souffle distinct de surprise. Pivotant lentement, il sourit à l'homme, plongeant son regard dans ces prunelles vertes.

-Gwaine ?

-Léon. Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes appels.

L'homme grimaça, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je…Je croyais que c'était terminé. Je vous ai dit que c'était impossible. Je…

-Je sais tout, intervint le brun. Arthur m'a tout raconté.

Léon se figea un instant, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle déclaration de sa part. Gwaine crut un instant que l'homme allait le renvoyer, mais le médecin se tourna quelques secondes vers sa secrétaire.

-Tu peux prendre le reste de la journée, Gwen. Mr Brown et moi-même devons avoir une longue discussion.

-Très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. Je vous remercie.

Acquiesçant, Léon fit ensuite signe à Gwaine de le suivre, le menant en haut des marches, vers une pièce que le brun reconnut comme le cabinet attenant à la chambre où il avait repris conscience une semaine auparavant. Il ne l'avait que traversé une fois, et n'avait donc pas prêté une attention spécifique à son contenu. Mais maintenant que Léon lui indiquait d'un geste de prendre place sur une banquette blanche, il laissa son regard s'aventurer sur l'environnement l'entourant.

La salle de consultation de Léon n'était pas bien grande, mais était remplie de divers objets qu'il supposait reliés à l'activité du médecin. Un bureau couvrait un coin de la salle, alors qu'une bibliothèque pleine d'ouvrages était positionnée juste derrière. Un bref coup d'œil aux murs lui apprit que Léon était diplômé en médecine généraliste depuis seulement quelques années. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque l'homme ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un stéthoscope. Gwaine retint un rire. Il était venu pour discuter, mais Léon avait-il l'intention de réaliser une consultation classique ?

-Retirez votre veste et votre t-shirt. Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant que je vous examine.

Un sourire insolent éclaira le visage du brun, alors qu'il exécutait cet ordre le plus lentement possible, sans lâcher des yeux l'homme face à lui. Cette stratégie dû par ailleurs s'avérer réussie, car Léon détourna bien vite le regard, les joues rouges.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le temps qu'il passa à examiner le brun. Et Gwaine ne fut que trop heureux de laisser les mains du blond s'installer sur son torse pour positionner le stéthoscope avant de palper son dos. Il laissa échapper un grognement lorsque le médecin empoigna d'un mouvement ferme ses épaules. La sensation était délicieuse, et les images du weekend précédent refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Il se voyait à nouveau entremêlé avec Léon dans des draps témoins d'une étreinte qui n'avait malheureusement pas duré. Il imaginait bien que là n'était pas l'objectif de Léon, mais cela était trop bon pour qu'il ne parvienne à garder le silence.

-Vous devriez devenir masseur, laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle. Vous avez des mains merveilleuses.

Le visage de Léon, pourtant ferme sous la concentration, rosit aussitôt pour s'éclairer d'un faible sourire.

-Je vous remercie. Beaucoup de patients me complimentent pour cela.

Il eut un léger rire.

-Arthur pense que c'est grâce à cela que je garde aussi bien ma clientèle.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec satisfaction.

-Bien. Vous êtes presque rétabli. Vous pouvez reprendre une activité physique normale, même si j'imagine que vous n'avez pas attendu mon accord.

Gwaine rit avec gêne.

-La douleur était supportable, admit-il.

Le médecin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il prit ensuite place à la droite du professeur, s'asseyant à son tour sur la banquette immaculée. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant que Léon ne rompe finalement le silence.

-Qu'Arthur vous a-t-il raconté ? Et comment le connaissez-vous ?

Gwaine haussa les épaules.

-Il semblerait que nos meilleurs amis soient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre.

-Je vois, souffla Léon avec amusement. Merlin est donc le mystérieux jeune homme l'occupant depuis trois semaines. Je commençais à me demander si Arthur m'évitait. Mais je comprends maintenant les raisons de son absence.

-Merlin est quelqu'un de particulièrement attachant, admit Gwaine. Vous vous en rendrez compte lorsqu'Arthur vous le présentera.

Ou que je vous le présenterai, ajouta le brun pour lui-même. Il n'osa toutefois pas prononcer à voix haute ces paroles. Le brusquer dans des présentations officielles n'était pas une idée brillante en considérant leurs positions actuelles.

-Arthur m'a tout dit, reprit-il plus doucement. Je sais quelle est votre situation auprès de votre famille. Je sais également que vous êtes attiré par les hommes.

Le soupir qui échappa ensuite à Léon le fit frissonner. L'homme semblait résigné, presqu'abattu. Et Gwaine eut envie de le serrer contre lui, afin de faire disparaître les reflets de cette peine aisément visible dans ces prunelles vertes.

-C'était trop facile, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Léon d'un ton amer.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

-Il suffisait que je joue le rôle du parfait hétéro pour éloigner tout homme de moi et m'éviter de faire une bêtise que je regretterais ensuite. Mais vous…

Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne pour la serrer avec abandon.

-Tu ne pouvais pas décider d'abandonner, pas vrai ? Je sais que je te plais beaucoup mais je pensais que tu finirais par ne plus supporter mes refus.

Gwaine sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces mots. Il avait attendu depuis si longtemps de pouvoir enfin interagir avec un Léon ouvert et honnête. Le tutoiement ne renforcerait que plus sa résolution de se battre pour cet homme. Mais allait-il seulement le lui permettre ?

-Le pire, reprit Léon en baissant les yeux, c'est qu'il a fallu que je tombe également sous ton charme.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brûlant de Gwaine.

-Tu me plais terriblement, Gwaine. Mais je ne peux pas. Ma famille…

-Ne t'abandonnera pas comme cela, le coupa le brun dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Peut-être finiront-ils par voir que tu es plus heureux si tu fais tes proches choix.

Ce réquisitoire était certes désespéré, mais il espérait au fond de lui tout de même parvenir à faire fléchir les résolutions du médecin. Ce dernier secoua toutefois la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Gwaine.

Le professeur frissonna alors qu'une main se posait sur sa joue. Il accueillit avec joie le baiser passionné qui suivit. Un désir puissant les animait, mais le goût amer de cette étreinte était difficile à digérer. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de l'homme sur ses lèvres. Le médecin ne s'était cependant pas bien éloigné, son front restant contre celui du professeur.

-Ils m'ont demandé…

La voix rauque puis le sanglot qui suivirent émurent profondément le brun, qui ouvrit aussitôt les paupières. La vision qu'il contempla ensuite lui déchira le cœur.

-Je dois épouser Morgana. Ils exigent que je la demande en mariage demain soir lors du diner entre nos deux familles.

Gwaine ferma à nouveau les yeux à cette déclaration. La douleur était terrible. Et le désespoir de Léon faisait naître en lui un chagrin aussi fort. Il ne put à son tour retenir quelques larmes. Ce furent toutefois deux orbes pleines de désir qui le fixèrent ensuite jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-Aime-moi, Gwaine ! Fais-moi l'amour. Juste cette nuit.

Gwaine cligna des yeux tandis que son cerveau se reconnectait lentement suite à la confusion générale qu'avait déclenché cette déclaration. Une joie sans pareille l'emplissait de tout son être, teintée tout de même d'une certaine mélancolie. Ce que lui demandait Léon était à la fois merveilleux et terrible. Le médecin s'avouait enfin prêt à céder à ses avances, avec la condition de le repousser ultimement et définitivement. L'esprit de Gwaine ne savait que faire. Ce soir était leur unique et dernière chance. Mais parviendrait-il à supporter la perte de cet homme seulement quelques heures après avoir goûté pour la première fois à sa peau ?

-Es-tu sûr ? Souffla-t-il lentement.

Il s'attendait à une hésitation, à un refus. Mais ce fut avec un regard déterminé que Léon le fixa avant que ses lèvres ne fondent sur les siennes. Gwaine sut à cet instant qu'il était perdu. Définitivement perdu. Il était tombé irrémédiablement sous le charme de cet homme. Et plus aucun autre amant ne parviendrait à l'émouvoir complètement s'il laissait en cet instant le désir le gagner. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant cette étreinte. S'il devait ne ressentir qu'une fois dans sa vie de tels sentiments, alors ce serait en cet instant, et dans les bras de cet homme.

Il laissa le médecin le relever et le guider à nouveau sur le palier, puis vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. La poigne ferme de Léon l'attira à l'intérieur, avant de verrouiller soigneusement l'entrée.

* * *

Gwaine bascula sur le matelas tendre, laissant échapper un souffle de surprise alors que la peau nue de son dos rencontrait la douceur agréable de draps frais. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation. Tout son être était attentif à la forme élancée se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux et désespéré.

Leurs chagrins se mêlaient avec un désir bien présent, créant une atmosphère chaude et recluse propice à l'abandon. Et c'était bien l'abandon qui guidait leurs gestes alors qu'ils ôtaient un à un les vêtements faisant obstacle à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Bientôt, il ne leur resta plus qu'une simple barrière de tissu. Et Gwaine laissa Léon prendre le contrôle. Ses mains s'égaraient de plus en plus, redessinant les courbes du médecin, découvrant les caresses le faisant frémir. Il n'osait cependant pas diriger cette exploration vers l'endroit précis qu'il mourrait d'envie d'atteindre. Mais cette fois Léon n'hésita pas avant de se dévoiler entièrement, le morceau de tissus terminant sa course sur le sol. Un sourire et un baiser invitèrent bien vite Gwaine à faire de même. Et il n'y eut bientôt plus rien les séparant.

Peau contre peau les yeux dans les yeux, ils laissèrent leurs corps exprimer tout le désir et la frustration des jours précédents. Leur étreinte fut passionnée, longue et intense. Mais bientôt, ils ne purent plus contenir cet afflux de désir, et s'effondrèrent finalement en un souffle, le nom de l'un sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Leur chagrin fut oublié alors que la nuit s'emparait de Londres. Ils ne dormirent à vrai dire que peu, profitant du peu de temps qui leur était alloué pour se découvrir encore et encore. Leurs langues se délièrent alors que les heures s'écoulaient. Ils parlèrent, rirent, pleurèrent, pour finalement se laisser emporter de nouveau par la passion.

* * *

Lorsque Gwaine s'éclipsa le lendemain alors que l'aube pointait tout juste le bout de son nez, Léon dormait à poings fermés, un large sourire sur le visage.

Le brun referma avec précaution la porte de la chambre, puis s'aventura à pas feutrés dans l'escalier. Partir maintenant était préférable. Il ignorait ce que Léon avait prévu de lui confier le matin au réveil, mais il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre. Les adieux et les regrets ne devaient pas venir obscurcir le souvenir merveilleux de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Gwaine savait qu'il devrait un jour voir la vérité en face, et se rendre à l'évidence que Léon ne serait jamais à lui. Mais pour l'heure, le souvenir de cette nuit ne parvenait qu'à faire naître un sourire rêveur sur son visage.

Il parcouru à pieds le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, un sourire de plus en plus nostalgique étirant ses lèvres. Le matin était frais, presque glacial. Mais Gwaine s'en fichait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce médecin qu'il avait abandonné après l'unique nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Son sourire fut toutefois remplacé par une inquiétude profonde lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement.

-Merlin ?

Il n'était que six heures à peine, et pourtant tout était éclairé. Cela n'était pas normal. Son ami n'était pas un lève-tôt, bien au contraire. Que se passait-il donc ?

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il fut surpris d'y trouver le jeune homme assis sur une chaise, et affalé devant plusieurs bouteilles vides d'alcool.

-Merlin ?

Etait-il endormi ? Mais le jeune homme bougea lorsque Gwaine passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Et ce fut à cet instant que le professeur découvrir le visage baigné de larmes de l'écrivain.

-Gwaine ?

Le ton était incertain, comme si Merlin ne parvenait pas à le distinguer complètement au travers de ses larmes. Gwaine rapprocha une autre chaise, avant de se laisser glisser dessus.

-C'est moi, Merl'. Je suis là, chuchota-t-il calmement.

Il laissa le plus jeune se blottir contre lui, alors que ses épaules se secouaient en de nouveaux sanglots. Il fallut de longues minutes et toute la patience et la tendresse du professeur pour que le jeune Emrys se calme et finisse par relever la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit aussitôt Gwaine.

Merlin laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

-Arthur. Il…Il me trompe, avoua-t-il avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre l'épaule de son ami.

Gwaine passa un bras autour du plus jeune, le serrant contre lui comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Il savait que cela allait arriver de nouveau un jour. Chaque fois que Merlin ouvrait son cœur, quelqu'un profitait de cette innocence. Il ne l'avait cependant cette fois pas vu venir. Arthur était quelqu'un d'agréable, de drôle et d'attachant. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Tu es sûr, Merlin ? Demanda-t-il peu après.

Après tout, peut-être le jeune homme se faisait-il de fausses idées. Arthur semblait tellement heureux d'être avec lui quelques jours auparavant…

-Sûr, balbutia Merlin. Il…Il a annulé notre rendez-vous en me disant qu'il avait une réunion urgente. J'ai donc décidé d'aller courir. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu avec cette femme.

Sortant son portable de sa poche, Merlin pianota dessus quelques secondes avant de tendre l'engin vers Gwaine.

-Il avait un bras autour de ses épaules, continuait le jeune homme. Ils étaient très proches et parlaient à voix basse. Ils semblaient tellement heureux.

Attrapant l'appareil, Gwaine écarquilla les yeux en observant la photo visiblement prise par Merlin. Il reconnut aisément Arthur, lequel serrait effectivement une jeune femme contre lui. Mais ce fut l'identité de cette dernière qui le surprit le plus.

-Gwen ?

-Tu la connais ? S'exclama aussitôt Merlin. Qui est-ce ? Comment la connait-il ? Et pourquoi elle ?

L'écrivain semblait visiblement presque désespéré de tout apprendre sur la jeune femme. Malheureusement, son ami n'avait que peu d'informations à lui fournir.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose chose d'elle, admit-il. Elle est la secrétaire de Léon. Elle a pu finir de travailler plus tôt hier soir. Léon l'a laissé partir pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement.

-Je vois, soupira Merlin.

Il essuya d'un geste vif toute trace de larmes sur son visage.

-Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre, murmura-t-il. Arthur était trop parfait pour être gay, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être est-ce juste un malentendu, rétorqua son ami. Parles-en à Arthur. Il pourra certainement t'apporter une explication.

Il ne voulait pas voir Merlin souffrir, particulièrement lorsque lui-même était malheureux. Si seulement l'un d'eux deux avait le droit d'être heureux, alors cela ne pouvait être que Merlin. Peut-être le jeune homme avait-il tiré des conclusions trop hâtives ? Rien ne lui prouvait que quoique ce soit se passait réellement entre Arthur et Gwen.

Mais le rire amer que laissa échapper l'écrivain lui prouva le contraire.

-Il l'a embrassé, Gwaine ! Cet enfoiré l'a embrassé !

Les yeux du plus âgé se fermèrent presqu'automatiquement à cette déclaration. Vu sous cet angle, les choses n'étaient plus aussi incertaines. Il semblait en effet qu'Arthur avait une relation particulière avec Gwen. Une relation que Gwaine n'allait pas laisser passer ainsi. Une colère profonde naquit au plus profond de lui alors qu'il repensait à sa dernière rencontre avec l'avocat. Comment avait-il osé le conseiller dans sa relation avec Léon alors qu'il trompait honteusement Merlin avec Gwen ! Cela mettait Gwaine hors de lui. Il allait le retrouver, et avoir une longue discussion musclée avec cet idiot. Mais avant, il devait trouver les mots justes pour calmer la détresse de son meilleur ami.

-Je croyais qu'il allait être le bon, soupira Merlin en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il était parfait. Vraiment parfait.

-Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués dans ce domaine, Merl', fit Gwaine en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Il faut croire, confirma le plus jeune. On sort ce weekend ? Cela nous permettrait de…d'oublier, tu sais.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-A moins que Léon ne se soit enfin rendu compte de ses erreurs ? Termina-t-il avec interrogation.

Mais Gwaine soupira.

-Il va demander Morgana en mariage ce soir.

Il grimaça, préférant chasser les images dérangeantes de son esprit.

-Lance pensait se rendre à la nouvelle boîte ayant ouverte. Ça nous changerait tous les deux.

-Très bien, fit le plus jeune.

Il se leva, puis passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Il semblerait que je serai à l'heure, pour une fois, commenta-t-il distraitement. Cela te dérange-t-il si je prends une douche en premier ?

-Je t'en prie, sourit Gwaine. Tu as pour une fois une heure et demie pour te préparer. Profites-en !

-J'y compte-bien ! Répondit Merlin en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du professeur en observant son ami refermer la porte de la salle d'eau. Ils avaient tous les deux été blessés la nuit dernière. Blessés dans leur cœur mais aussi dans leur orgueil. Mais la vie continuait. Il se leva pour atteindre le placard. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un grand mug de thé.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6

* * *

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre. Des remarques ? Des avis ? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette fanfiction. Deux chapitres qui permettront je l'espère de répondre aux questions que vous pourrez vous poser sur la décision finale de Léon, sur le passé de Morgana, ou encore sur ce qui a pu se produire entre Arthur et Gwen.

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, et je vous souhaite par ailleurs un très bon weekend.


	7. Le pleurer

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier shenendoahcalyssa, Clina9, et toph90 pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Voilà le chapitre 7 (l'avant dernier chapitre, donc).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le pleurer

* * *

Gwaine ne sut jamais comment Merlin réussit cet exploit, mais le jeune homme dû tout de même courir pour arriver à l'heure à son travail. Une heure supplémentaire ne lui suffisait visiblement pas pour trouver le temps de réaliser entièrement ses tâches matinales. Le professeur supposait toutefois que le chagrin amer encore présent n'avait pas été propice à une concentration maximale. Lui-même se sentait patraque et mélancolique alors qu'il passait les portes du lycée.

Il décerna un faible sourire à Lancelot lorsque ce dernier l'accueillit avec une bonne humeur habituelle.

-Mauvaise nuit ? S'enquit l'homme.

-Nuit délicieuse, mais réveil difficile, rétorqua Gwaine.

Il ne s'était en tout et pour tout assoupi que deux à trois heures, et même dopé à la caféine son corps rechignait à réagir correctement.

Cette tirade déclencha un sourire intéressé chez son ami.

-Léon a-t-il finalement cédé ?

Oh comme Gwaine aurait aimé que cela soit le cas ! Mais la réalité était bien décevante.

-C'était malheureusement juste pour une nuit, soupira-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la salle des professeurs. C'est terminé.

Il fit un bref résumé de sa soirée à Lancelot, changeant de sujet pour discuter du weekend à venir pour se diriger finalement vers le gymnase. Il n'avait pas une envie particulière de s'étendre en discussions inutiles. La douleur et l'abandon étaient encore trop récents. Parviendrait-il d'ailleurs un jour à oublier ? Il promit toutefois à Lancelot de le retrouver à la fin de la journée dans le but d'aller boire une bière avec le couple.

* * *

La journée en question passa à une lenteur affolante dans l'esprit de Gwaine. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir vers Léon et vers le geste définitif et crucial qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, et plus le médecin lui échappait. Il faisait pourtant tout son possible pour sortir cet homme de son esprit. Mais le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble restait vivace. Il pouvait se rappeler sans effort le goût de la peau de l'homme sous ses lèvres. Il se voyait encore l'embrasser passionnément, ses doigts parcourant ce corps chaud réagissant si bien sous ces douces caresses. Comment de tels souvenirs pouvaient-ils avoir un goût si amer ? Léon allait bientôt devenir propriété exclusive de Morgana. Et ceci lui donnait la nausée. Il ne cessait d'espérer que tout cela ne se réalise jamais. Mais il savait que ses espoirs étaient vains.

Il passa la journée à échanger des SMS avec Merlin, réconfortant le jeune homme comme il pouvait alors que lui-même tentait de rester optimiste et de ne pas craquer devant les élèves. La fatigue n'aidait pas, et il devinait des larmes déjà prêtes à rouler sur ses joues.

Lorsque finalement il regagna le soir l'air frai de l'extérieur, il se laissa emporter par le bras puissant que Perceval passa autour de ses épaules. Lancelot les rejoignit peu après, et Gwaine observa avec une certaine jalousie les deux hommes s'étreindre avec chaleur. Pourrait-il lui aussi vivre un jour une histoire comme la leur ?

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Perceval lorsqu'ils se mirent finalement en route pour rejoindre le pub qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement.

Ils avaient unanimement décidé de s'y rendre à pieds. Le soleil se faisait pardonner pour son absence du weekend précédent en brillant de tout son éclat, rendant agréable une longue marche dans Londres. Gwaine avait de plus besoin d'exercice. Il était sur les nerfs, son chagrin et le taux de caféine présent dans son organisme ne l'aidant pas à se relaxer.

-Mal, répondit-il. Je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Léon a prévu pour ce soir. Et ce qui est arrivé à Merlin me dégoûte encore plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Fit Lancelot en fronçant les sourcils.

Gwaine soupira une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas encore évoqué les malheurs de son colocataire, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils soient tous les deux au courant de cela avant de faire face à Merlin. Il avait en effet été convenu que le jeune écrivain les rejoigne au pub dès que son service serait terminé.

-Il pense qu'Arthur le trompe. Il l'a vu embrasser la secrétaire de Léon.

-Oh.

Le couple échangea un regard surpris.

-Est-il sûr ? Finit par murmurer Perceval.

Gwaine fit la moue.

-Il les as vus s'embrasser. Et Merlin n'est pas du genre à exagérer ce genre de chose.

-En effet, attesta Lancelot. Mais parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.

Le professeur grimaça.

-Trompeuses ? Comme voir l'homme qui m'intéresse décider de demander en mariage sa petite amie ?

Une tape sur l'épaule le réassura quelque peu. Mais sa mélancolie était toujours présente, et ce fut avec un soupir qu'il poussa finalement la porte du pub.

Il put surpris d'apercevoir la figure élancée de Merlin assis au comptoir.

-Merlin ! Je croyais que tu ne devais finir que dans une heure ?

Il salua d'un signe de tête Colin, puis prit place à la droite de son ami. Ce dernier fixait la pinte presque vide posée devant lui. Ses yeux rouges témoignaient de son chagrin encore présent.

-Mon patron m'a laissé partir après que j'eus fait tombé deux verres, trois assiettes, et cinq pintes. Je crois qu'il a voulu limiter la casse.

-Je le comprends, plaisanta le professeur.

Il hocha la tête en remerciement lorsque son verre habituel de whisky fut déposé devant lui. Il avait besoin d'une grande dose d'alcool. Peut-être parviendrait-il à s'abrutir assez pour tout oublier. Il sourit lorsque Merlin lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'alcool faisait visiblement déjà son effet chez son jeune ami. Et peut-être cela était-il pour le mieux. Tournant la tête, il haussa un sourcil lorsque Lancelot et Perceval ramenèrent vers le comptoir un Will qui semblait encore plus agité que d'ordinaire.

Le large sourire de l'homme lui dictait d'ailleurs de s'enfuir en courant. Un air comme celui-ci sur le visage de cet homme n'était en général que le présage d'une conspiration proprement préparée par ce dernier. Ses gènes de marieuse frétillaient sûrement déjà d'impatience. En temps normal, Gwaine aurait courageusement prit la poudre d'escampette. Mais ce soir, peut-être avait-il justement besoin d'un amant de passage déniché soigneusement par Will.

Il sourit maladroitement lorsque l'homme se laissa tomber sur le siège vide près du sien.

-Gwaine ! J'ai ouïe dire ce qui s'est passé entre Léon et toi.

Le brun leva les yeux pour apercevoir le clin d'œil qui lui envoya Lancelot par-dessus le bord de sa pinte.

-Je te remercie, Will, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas que…

-Sottises ! S'exclama l'homme. Toi aussi Merlin ! Suivez-moi donc !

Gwaine se contenta de soulever son verre en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre, Will. Peut-être plus tard.

Ce qui le surprit fut cependant la réponse presqu'immédiate de son ami.

Merlin se leva, et termina sa pinte d'un trait.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Will ! J'ai besoin d'oublier. Et une nuit d'oubli sera toujours mieux qu'une nuit passée avec un menteur et un traitre.

Gwaine lui jeta un regard interloqué. Ceci n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami. Le professeur savait que Merlin était blessé. Profondément blessé. Il ne put cependant se résoudre à le retenir alors qu'il slalomait entre les tables, guidé par Will.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Colin.

-Il pense que son nouvel amant le trompe, avoua Gwaine. Et, avant que tu ne me le demandes, tout est fini avec Léon.

-Oh.

Gwaine sourit maladroitement.

-Ce soir, je serai trop ivre pour seulement me souvenir de Léon. A ce sujet…

Il finit d'un trait son verre, avant de le pousser entre direction de l'homme.

-J'ai envie de tester ce nouveau cocktail dont tu m'as parlé récemment. Il me semble que cela était à base de vodka ?

-Gwaine. Ecoute, je sais que tu es malheureux, mais…

-Oui, je suis malheureux ! Terriblement malheureux. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être malheureux alors que l'homme que je poursuis depuis trois semaines s'apprête à demander en mariage sa petite amie, après avoir passé la nuit précédente avec moi ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait dû crier un peu trop fort car Colin l'observait désormais d'un air choqué. A sa gauche, les regards de Lancelot et de Perceval étaient également suspicieux. Soupirant profondément, il joua un instant avec son verre.

-Désolé, finit-il par murmurer. J'ai juste encore du mal à croire qu'il a pu choisir cette femme.

Il acquiesça lorsque Colin déposa quelques secondes plus tard un verre plein devant lui.

-Fais tout de même attention, Gwaine, le prévint le barman. Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer dans une quantité d'alcool trop importante.

-Comme tu voudras, grogna le professeur.

Il fit un geste de la main.

-Distrait-moi, Colin ! As-tu revu Josh ?

Lancelot et Perceval se rapprochèrent aussitôt avec intérêt.

Colin fit la moue quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'éclaire son visage.

-Je l'ai revu ! Admit-il.

Lancelot laissa aussitôt échapper un éclat de rire.

-C'est formidable ! Alors la fameuse règle n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne ?

Mais le barman leva les mains en signe de protestation.

-N'allons pas trop vite, messieurs ! Je l'ai revu, et…

-Et tu n'en as pas profité pour te faire à nouveau pardonner ! Le coupa Gwaine avec indignation. Si j'avais autant de chance que toi, je n'aurais pas hésité à le trainer jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il but ensuite une lougne gorgée de sa boisson, grimaçant alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge.

-Terrible ! Lâcha-t-il. Je sens l'image de Léon s'éloigner doucement.

Colin échangea un regard avec Lancelot avant de reprendre.

-Et j'en ai profité pour me faire pardonner, en lui offrant une nouvelle paire de tongs.

Percy et Lance lâchèrent un léger rire.

-A-t-il apprécié ? S'enquit le colosse.

-Il m'a embrassé langoureusement avant de me remercier pour ce merveilleux présent, soupira Colin en soupirant largement.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Lance.

-Et le mieux, c'est que je le revois demain, ajouta Colin avec un clin d'œil. Je crois que ma règle sera bientôt rompue.

-Tant mieux pour toi, affirma Gwaine avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Je commençais à croire que tu ne te caserais jamais.

-Gwaine a raison, ajouta Perceval. Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

-Nous le sommes tous, renchérit Lancelot en serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Colin eut un rire gêné.

-Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'appréciation de votre part. Mais merci à tous.

Il balaya un instant la salle du regard.

-Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Will ne soit pas également là pour se réjouir. Lui qui aime tellement écouter les romances des autres. Mais je vois qu'il s'occupe actuellement de notre jeune Merlin.

Tous se retournèrent, suivant le regard du barman. Un sourire amusé se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres de Gwaine. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu songer quelques minutes plus tôt, son colocataire était visiblement en de bonnes mains. Assis à une table légèrement en retrait, Will avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Merlin, et un autre autour d'un jeune homme que le professeur n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

L'inconnu ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de l'écrivain, malgré les gesticulations animées de Will entre eux deux. Ce dernier semblait s'être embarqué dans un monologue haut en couleur que Gwaine supposait démontrer ô combien les deux jeunes hommes étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. L'étranger releva un instant le regard, et le brun fronçant les sourcils lorsque deux prunelles sombres se plantèrent dans les siennes avec intérêt. Il y avait dans cet échange une lueur témoignant une reconnaissance certaine, alors qu'un sourire ravi étirait les lèvres de l'étranger. Mais cette connexion étrange fut bientôt rompue lorsque l'homme reporta son attention sur Will, ses longs cheveux bruns se soulevant en un mouvement fluide.

-Qui est-ce ? S'informa Gwaine auprès de Colin.

Le barman fit la moue.

-Cenred. Il vient s'arriver en ville. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était dans les affaires.

-Quel type d'affaires ? S'enquit aussitôt Lancelot.

Gwaine haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami. Lance semblait suspicieux, et il ne pouvait lui-même s'empêcher de trouver la présence de l'homme dérangeante.

Ils n'avaient ces derniers mois n'eut que peu d'occasions d'accueillir de nouveaux venus dans ce pub. Cela était bien pour Colin que de nouvelles personnes deviennent des habitués du lieu, mais le regard que Cenred posait sur Merlin mettait Gwaine mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ignore, soupira Colin.

Gwaine grimaça alors qu'un nouveau sourire éclairait le visage de l'étranger. C'était un sourire malin, presque prédateur. Et le fait que cet air malicieux fut posé sur Merlin terrifiait le professeur. Le jeune homme avait déjà assez de problèmes avec Arthur. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'un autre opportuniste profite de sa jeunesse et de sa naïveté. Merlin semblait cependant dans un état d'ébriété trop avancé pour se rendre compte du comportement particulier de son nouvel ami. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il riait aux gesticulations de Will tout en jouant avec sa pinte entièrement vide.

-Est-il digne de confiance ? Finit par demander Percy après de longues minutes d'une contemplation muette.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara le barman. Mais Will semble beaucoup l'apprécier.

Il soupira un instant avant de reprendre.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude au sujet de Merlin, mais je ne puis faire une enquête sur chacun de mes clients. Ce serait mauvais pour les affaires. De plus, si Merlin veut oublier Arthur, alors le meilleur moyen serait d'atteindre le septième ciel dans les bras d'un autre homme, pas vrai ? Il a vingt-trois ans. Il est tout à fait capable de prendre ses propres décisions sans que vous ne le couviez constamment.

Gwaine acquiesça lentement. Colin n'avait pas tort, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses instincts de mère poule de prendre le dessus.

-Peut-être est-il assez grand, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme profiterait de lui. Et je préfère être complètement bourré plutôt que de le voir être à nouveau séduit par la mauvaise personne.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il but à nouveau une longue gorgée du cocktail devant lui.

-Et tu seras justement trop ivre pour l'aider à s'en sortir, ajouta Lancelot calmement. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que tu gardes tes esprits ce soir. Cela t'éviterait également de faire une bêtise.

-Léon m'a laissé tomber, Lance ! Lâcha le professeur. Quelle bêtise pourrais-je faire ce soir ? Contrairement à Merlin, je suis officiellement célibataire !

-Tu ne connais Léon que depuis trois semaines, Gwaine, fit doucement Percy. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis ? Et sinon, il y a plein d'autres hommes à Londres. Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver chaussure à ton pied.

-Comme j'ai trouvé tong à mon pied, ajouta Colin en un éclat de rire qui se propagea très vite chez ses trois amis.

-Arrêtez de me réconforter, les rabroua mollement Gwaine. Ou je vais vraiment finir par vous croire.

Il savait que les intentions de ses amis étaient bonnes, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Léon pour le moment. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, et le médecin avait encore du temps pour revenir sur sa décision, n'est-ce pas ? Sa déclaration lui valut une tentative de le décoiffer de la part de Lancelot. Tentative que le professeur repoussa bravement. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à vouloir lui ébouriffer les cheveux ? Sa longue chevelure le faisait-il ressembler à ce point à un chien ? Si c'était le cas, il allait devoir envisager une visite urgente chez son coiffeur.

Il secoua la tête, remerciant chaleureusement Colin lorsque le barman lui remplit à nouveau son verre.

-Je croyais que tu devais surveiller ma consommation d'alcool ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je devais, confirma l'homme. Mais ton chagrin et le comportement de Merlin me poussent à songer qu'il ne serait finalement pas inutile que tu ais un peu d'alcool dans ton système…

Fronçant les sourcils, Gwaine se retourna pour lâcher ensuite une exclamation de stupeur.

-Mais quel idiot !

Il dévisagea avec incrédulité, et ce durant de longues secondes son colocataire qui embrassait langoureusement le dénommé Cenred. Ce dernier semblait par ailleurs profiter entièrement de cette étreinte si Gwaine pouvait en juger par ces doigts habiles qui massaient le dos de Merlin. Will avait quant à lui visiblement battu en retraite et revenait vers eux avec un air profondément satisfait.

-Que leur a-t-il raconté ? Lui siffla Gwaine lorsque l'homme s'assit à sa droite.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur raconter grand-chose. Attraction immédiate, mon cher !

-Es-tu sûr que cela était une bonne idée ? Intervint Lancelot. Merlin n'a pas encore confronté Arthur par rapport à ce qu'il a pu voir hier. Peut-être était-ce une erreur ?

-Je pense…, commença Percy.

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. La porte du pub fût ouverte de manière peu élégante, et une silhouette entra précipitamment, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la table occupée par Merlin et Cenred.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Arthur ?

Gwaine n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Et, pourtant, l'avocat était bel et bien présent, ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux brillant d'une fureur non contenu alors qu'il dévisageait le jeune couple.

Les deux hommes s'étaient d'ailleurs détachés l'un de l'autre et dévisageaient le nouvel arrivant. Le visage de Merlin était terriblement pâle, et son regard reflétait une inquiétude mêlée à une tristesse bien présente. Ces sentiments différaient toutefois complètement de ceux exprimés par Cenred. L'air vainqueur qu'affichait ce dernier était terrifiant, et donnait à Gwaine l'envie presque irrésistible de le frapper. Mais Arthur engagea en premier les hostilités.

-Toi ?

L'avocat dévisageait l'étranger avec stupéfaction et fureur. Mais ce fut une satisfaction évidente qui apparut sur le visage de Cenred.

-Content de voir que tu te souviens de moi, Arthur !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Siffla le jeune homme. C'est Morgana qui t'envoie, pas vrai ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

-Disons que j'ai su de source sûre que tu t'étais trouvé un nouvel amant. Un garçon tout à fait charmant avec qui j'ai tenté ma chance. Qui aurait cru que cela serait aussi facile de le faire tomber sous mon charme ? Le pauvre avait le cœur brisé. Tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations, Pendragon.

Le rire qu'il laissa ensuite échapper fut presqu'aussitôt coupé lorsque la main de Merlin s'abattit sur sa joue.

La lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain tremblait avec tristesse et colère, et il fixa durement l'homme lorsque ce dernier se massa le visage en lâchant un juron.

-C'était juste pour Arthur, hein ? Me trompe-t-il également avec vous ? Si c'est le cas, débrouillez-vous tous les deux. J'en ai assez de vos manigances !

Il tenta de se lever, mais la poigne ferme d'Arthur le retint aussitôt sur sa chaise. Ce fut à cet instant que Gwaine quitta son siège, avec la ferme intention d'arrêter cela. Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous les deux pour traiter Merlin de cette manière ?

-Dégage, Pendragon ! Dégagez tous les deux !

-Du calme ! S'exclama aussitôt Arthur. Je ne ferai rien à Merlin.

L'écrivain eut presqu'aussitôt un rire amer.

-Ne rien faire ? Tu en as déjà bien fait assez ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Je vous ai vu, Gwen et toi.

Un éclair de compréhension naquit sur le visage de l'avocat, suivit très rapidement par une grimace.

-Oh. Il…Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est…un malentendu.

-Un malentendu, hein ? Le coupa Cenred qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. C'est comme cela que tu appelles le fait de tromper ton amant ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Un malentendu ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Si vous avez fait quoique ce soit à Merlin, vous pouvez être sûr que vous le paierez, s'interposa Gwaine. Mais maintenant laissez-le partir et réglez vos problèmes avec lui !

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Cenred, avant de tendre une main vers Merlin. Mais Arthur avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête.

-Attendez juste quelques minutes, les supplia-t-il. D'abord…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Cenred. Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur, avant de réagir violemment. Ce fut à cet instant que tout dégénéra. Cenred bouscula Arthur, tentant de le blesser à son tour. Mais l'avocat n'était visiblement pas décidé à se laisser faire, et l'étranger se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre la table. Cela aurait pu sonner la fin de l'affrontement si Merlin n'avait pas décidé d'y prendre part. Malgré sa fine carrure, le jeune homme était parfaitement de se battre, et c'est ce qu'il prouva en envoyant un coup bien placé dans l'entrejambe de l'avocat. Ce dernier battit aussitôt en retraite.

-Merlin ? Gémit-il avec incompréhension.

-Laisse le tranquille ! Siffla durement le jeune homme. Et dégage ! Je n'ai plus envie de supporter tes mensonges. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous….

-Il m'a trompé aussi, l'interrompit Cenred en se redressant finalement. Nous étions amants, et il m'a trompé avec un autre homme.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Protesta Arthur. Je t'aimais ! Et tu as décidé de t'allier à Morgana. Que veut-elle cette fois ? N'a-t-elle pas fait assez de dégâts.

Gwaine s'était à son tour avancé pour se joindre à l'affrontement, mais la mention de Morgana se fit se figer.

-Morgana ? Murmura-t-il. Que vient-elle faire là-dedans.

-La même chose qu'elle vient fait dans votre relation avec Léon, répondit Arthur. Se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

L'avocat se tourna ensuite vers Merlin.

-J'ai embrassé Gwen, admit-il. Mais c'était justement pour que Morgana le voit. J'en ai assez qu'elle interfère dans mes relations, et Gwen est intéressée par elle.

Merlin le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

-Gwen…aime les femmes ?

Son ton était interrogatif et respirait une incrédulité totale. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Gwaine, lequel souriait déjà d'un air moqueur.

-Qu'en est-il de Morgana ? S'interrogea le professeur.

Arthur eut un rire soudain.

-A vrai dire je ne suis pas entièrement sûr. Notre père la pousse vers Léon, mais je crois qu'elle y voit surtout une bonne occasion de récupérer notre héritage, étant donné que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants.

-Alors si Gwen arrivait à mettre le grappin sur Morgana, Léon serait libre, murmura Gwaine avec espoir.

Il n'osait y croire, et pourtant voilà qu'une échappée possible se dévoilait. C'était insoupçonné mais merveilleux. Cela était-il cependant possible ?

Mais Cenred semblait visiblement déterminé à ce que cet incident ne se termine pas de cette manière.

-Et allez-vous croire tout ce qu'Arthur vous racontera ?

-Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Rétorqua Gwaine qui commençait à reprendre confiance en l'homme.

-Peut-être pour masquer sa relation avec Gwen ?

Mais l'avocat secoua la tête.

-C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Gwen est comme une sœur pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrai…

-Si c'est ce que vous préférez croire, termina Cenred.

Il fit un signe de tête à Arthur, puis un clin d'œil à Merlin.

-Peut-être à une prochaine fois !

Et il quitta le pub, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard appréciateur à l'écrivain. Une fois que l'homme eut disparu, l'attention de Merlin se reporta aussitôt vers Arthur.

-Je veux toute l'histoire, lâcha-t-il après l'avoir fixé en silence durant de longues secondes. Tout.

L'avocat sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

-Très bien. Mais tout d'abord, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le comptoir, retrouvant Lancelot, Perceval, Colin et Will, lesquels avaient assisté à la scène. Will s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Merlin, tandis qu'Arthur faisait la connaissance de Lancelot et de Perceval. Ils furent bientôt tous installés autour de l'avocat, lequel savourait une bière bien méritée.

-Au fait, l'interrogea Gwaine. Vous n'aviez pas un repas de famille ce soir ?

Arthur fit une grimace avant de consulter sa montre.

-Je ne dois y être que dans une heure. J'ai horreur de ce genre de choses. Et puis, si c'est pour voir mon meilleur ami être forcé de demander en mariage une demi-sœur que je déteste, plutôt crever.

Il donna une tape d'encouragement dans l'épaule de Gwaine.

-Je suis sûr que cela finira par s'arranger. Mais avant…

Il but une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je crois que j'ai quelques explications à vous fournir…

Il se tut quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée.

-Comme vous le savez tous, ou presque tous, Morgana et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Mon père s'est remarié avec sa mère lorsque j'étais encore très jeune. Et depuis, elle n'a cessé de me pourrir l'existence. Cenred et moi étions en couple il y a quelques années déjà. Nous sommes sortis ensemble durant plus d'un an. Mais comme d'habitude, Morgana a décidé de s'en mêler. A cette époque, mon père n'était pas au courant de mon attirance pour les hommes. Et je suppose qu'elle aurait aimé que ma famille me rejette à cause de cela, ce qui n'a heureusement pas été le cas.

Il s'interrompit afin de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Elle voulait également m'éloigner de Cenred, reprit-il. Sa famille est riche et puissante. Je suppose qu'elle était jalouse de cela. Elle m'a emmené boire, un soir. A l'époque je pensai encore qu'il allait un jour être possible de me réconcilier avec elle. Et cette soirée était justement une bonne occasion de tenter de mettre nos différents de côté. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. Elle m'a fait boire…

Il soupira.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout, et je ne suis pas fier de mes actions de cette nuit-là. Mais je me suis laissé emporter par l'alcool, et j'ai embrassé un autre homme. Et c'est précisément à cet instant que Cenred est arrivé.

Il secoua la tête.

-Les années passent, et ses combines restent les mêmes. Sauf qu'à l'époque cela ne s'est pas aussi bien terminé qu'aujourd'hui. Cenred et moi avons rompu en de très mauvais termes, et Morgana a obtenu les photos compromettantes qu'elle souhaitait. Sauf que ma famille s'est avérée être très tolérante à ce sujet.

-C'est pour cela que vous souhaitez la caser avec Gwen ? Fit Gwaine.

-Exactement, soutint l'avocat. A part Léon, Morgana ne s'est intéressée qu'à très peu d'hommes. Et Gwen a l'air particulièrement sérieuse sur le fait de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Si Morgana pourrait enfin avoir une vie amoureuse digne de ce nom, alors peut-être me laisserait-elle enfin tranquille.

La conversation se poursuivit sur ce sujet, avant qu'Arthur et Merlin ne s'éclipsent finalement, main dans la main. Gwaine les observa s'en aller avec satisfaction. Ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire, et il commençait à se demander si Arthur allait bel et bien se rendre au diner prévu avec sa famille.

-Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, commenta Lancelot lorsque le couple eut disparu derrière les portes du pub.

Gwaine acquiesça.

-L'homme idéal pour Merlin, mis à part ce léger soucis de demi-sœur envahissante. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de m'entendre aussi bien avec Freya.

S'entendre aussi bien n'était cependant peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié. Freya Brown, alias la furie, était la jeune sœur de Gwaine. Même si jeune n'était plus tellement d'actualité car l'étudiante en psychologie avait fêté ses vingt-deux ans quelques semaines auparavant. Le frère et la sœur s'étaient disputés durant toute leur enfance, enchaînant des farces pas toujours de très bon goût l'un contre l'autre. Mais le départ de Gwaine pour Londres avait marqué la fin des hostilités. Ils n'étaient aujourd'hui pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais une certaine entente cordiale s'était instaurée entre eux.

-Tu ne sais jamais. Peut-être s'alliera-t-elle avec Morgana, lança Percy avec humour.

Gwaine faillit s'étouffer dans sa bière alors qu'un rire soudain secouait ses épaules.

-Pauvre Morgana. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Son hilarité se propagea au reste de ses amis, et ils passèrent de longues minutes à imaginer toutes les galères dans lesquelles l'enthousiasme de Freya pourrait les mener.

* * *

(Fin du chapitre 7)

* * *

C'est donc tout pour le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il aura permis de répondre à certaines de vos questions.

Le chapitre suivant (qui sera donc le dernier de cette histoire) sera mis en ligne la semaine prochaine :)

Pour ce qui est de 'l'après' Running for love, je ne me suis pas lancé dans une autre fiction longue. J'ai par contre mis un autre OS en ligne, qui est en fait un grand délire né d'un ennui certain et d'une profonde fatigue. Si vous aimez Léon, Gwaine, les pommes et les malédictions étranges, vous pouvez allez y jeter un oeil.


	8. L'aimer

Note de l'auteur : Merci tout d'abord à toph90, Clina9 et shenendoahcalyssa pour leurs reviews dans le chapitre précédent.

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Je remercie par ailleurs toutes les personnes ayant lu cette histoire. En me relisant je me dis que je suis à nouveau partie dans de la guimauve pure et dure, mais je crois que je serai toujours tiré vers ce côté-là. Après tout, j'écris en premier lieu pour moi, et c'est précisément le genre d'histoires que je lis. Donc voilà ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'aimer

* * *

-Ça ira, Gwaine ? Tu arriveras à rentrer jusque chez toi ?

La soirée s'était prolongée tardivement, et la lune éclairait brillamment le ciel sombre lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois du pub. Lance soutenait un Percy ne tenant plus totalement debout, alors que lui-même chancelait quelque peu. Gwaine n'était pas parvenu à tenir sa promesse de boire jusqu'à tout oublier de Léon. La quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, bien que supervisée par Lancelot et Colin, avait toutefois été suffisante pour le faire planer doucement. Sa démarche était hésitante, bien qu'il fût parfaitement attentif à l'environnement entourant.

-Je vais me débrouiller, Lance ! Rassura-t-il son ami. J'ai été plus bourré que cela. Et je ne suis pas aussi ivre que Percy. Je vais juste prendre un léger détour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il hocha la tête en direction de ses deux amis, puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de pendre lentement le chemin de son appartement.

La nuit était claire, et le professeur n'eut aucun mal à se repérer alors que la soirée s'étant écoulée se rejouait dans son esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu craindre, Merlin n'avait commis aucune bêtise irréparable, et sa colère envers Arthur s'était finalement avérée être infondée. Les soucis de son ami étaient donc bel et bien derrière lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses propres inquiétudes. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Léon de toute la soirée. Les heures s'étaient écoulées à une lenteur affolante, et il s'était même risqué à envoyer un SMS sur le portable du médecin pour s'excuser de sa fuite du matin-même et lui assurer qu'il le supporterait peu importe son choix. Mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Il ne se faisait de toute façon que peu d'illusions à ce sujet. La volonté de Léon était ferme, et l'homme avait fait son choix. Lui, Gwaine Brown, un simple professeur, n'avait aucune chance face à la beauté terrible de Morgana Lefay. Du moins, il avait une chance dans le cœur du médecin, mais certainement pas dans la raison dictée par sa famille.

Relevant les yeux vers le ciel, il sourit en apercevant une lune ronde briller au travers des branches des arbres. Ses pas maladroits l'avaient porté dans ce parc, à l'endroit précis où Léon et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il s'avança de plus belle, se dirigeant vers le banc qu'il savait situé non loin. Mais la silhouette installée à cet endroit le fit se figer. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il plissa les yeux, avant de faire à nouveau quelques pas en avant pour mieux apercevoir l'homme installé sur ce siège. Sa respiration se coupa, pour redémarrer à une vitesse folle.

-Léon… ?

Ce nom avait été murmuré d'un ton hésitant, interdit, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire la présence du médecin en cet endroit. Et pourtant, ce furent bel et bien ces boucles châtains caractéristiques qui se soulevèrent lorsque l'homme tourna la tête. Ce furent ces prunelles vertes qui brillèrent en le reconnaissant, et ce furent enfin ces lèvres douces, fines et chaudes qui capturèrent quelques secondes plus tard la bouche du professeur en une étreinte fiévreuse.

Cela était trop beau pour être vrai, et même si le corps de Gwaine s'accoutuma immédiatement de cette présence familière, son esprit mit de longues secondes avant de se relaxer enfin. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'abandonna entièrement, mordant presque les lèvres de Léon, agrippant ces épaules puissantes alors qu'il s'accrochait avec désespoir au médecin. Il vint cueillir du bout des lèvres les larmes peuplant le visage de l'homme. Il était ivre. Ivre de sa présence, de ses baisers. Ivre et profondément heureux qu'il soit là, après toutes ces déclarations d'abandon formulées à son égard.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Chuchota Gwaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Ces quelques mots étaient à peine plus audibles qu'un murmure, et la main du brun vint délicatement effleurer le visage du médecin, comme s'il craignait que tout ceci ne fût qu'un rêve. Mais le regard tendre que lui renvoyait Léon, et ces bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille semblaient tellement réels…

-Je t'attendais, sourit Léon. Tu n'étais pas chez toi. J'étais certain que tu viendrais ici.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

-Et Morgana ? Souffla Gwaine sans trop y croire.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Où avait disparu toute cette volonté ayant regard au fait d'épouser la jeune femme ?

-Je n'ai pas pu, fit Léon en baissant le regard. Je n'ai cessé de penser à Arthur, et à combien il était heureux avec Merlin. J'étais à genoux devant elle, ma demande sur les lèvres. Mais…je n'ai pas pu. J'ai rendu la bague à ma mère. Je leur ai dit que tout était terminé…et je me suis enfui.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

-Je m'en veux terriblement. Je suis heureux d'avoir refusé, mais j'ai déçu ma famille. Je l'ai vu dans leur regard juste avant que je ne m'en aille. J'ai déçu les Pendragons. Je suis un lâche.

La main de Gwaine se posa doucement sur sa joue.

-Léon, regarde-moi.

Le professeur perdit presque complètement ses esprits lorsque ces yeux verts fixèrent à nouveau les siens. Léon était vulnérable. Il se dévoilait entièrement à lui. La proximité de ce beau visage ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires, et il aurait certainement pu décider de réconforter ce médecin en l'emmenant chez lui pour lui faire l'amour. Mais pour l'heure, c'était de mots que Léon avait besoin. De paroles de réconfort. De l'assurance qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu es au contraire tellement courageux d'avoir pris tes propres décisions. Je suis fier de toi. Arthur sera fier de toi une fois qu'il aura terminé de se cacher je ne sais où avec Merlin.

Un rire jaillit de la gorge du médecin.

-Je comprends maintenant la raison de son absence.

Gwaine sourit également.

-Ils devaient discuter de beaucoup de choses, je crois. J'imagine qu'Arthur a oublié l'heure.

-Oublié délibérément, tu veux dire, rétorqua Léon. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Morgana.

-Je le comprends, grommela le brun.

Il n'avait discuté que peu de fois avec la jeune femme, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il soit certain de ne plus souhaiter la revoir. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été là, Léon et lui auraient pu partir dès le départ sur des bases solides. Il ne put cependant pas ruminer bien longtemps sur ces pensées, les lèvres de Léon se posant doucement sur les siennes.

-Je t'ai choisi, Gwaine, murmura l'homme lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Toi et toi seul. Morgana est derrière moi désormais.

-D'accord, sourit le professeur.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, chérissant le bonheur d'être enfin ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Viens chez moi, murmura ensuite Gwaine. J'ai envie de…

Il secoua la tête.

-De savoir que tu es là, que tu…

Un baiser de Léon le coupa dans ses bafouillements maladroits et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, ce fut pour que le plus âgé acquiesce calmement. Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là, se contentant de s'endormir enlacés, dans les draps d'un Gwaine dont le sourire fatigué témoignait de la plus grande des félicités.

* * *

Lorsque Gwaine se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour sourire à nouveau, alors qu'un bonheur profond l'envahissait. Léon était resté. Il ne s'était pas enfui. Il l'avait choisi, et il acceptait désormais cette décision. Les yeux encore clos, il pouvait sentir ce corps chaud commencer à s'éveiller. Les bras du médecin enserraient sa taille, alors que la respiration régulière de l'homme lui chatouillait l'oreille droite. Il sourit lorsque la barbe de Léon vint taquiner la peau sensible de son cou, alors que deux lèvres s'y posaient.

-Bonjour, souffla le médecin contre sa peau.

-Hmm…B'jour.

Gwaine se retourna lentement, pour venir embrasser maladroitement cette bouche si délicieuse.

La caresse des lèvres de Léon sur sa peau juste après un si doux réveil était divine, et Gwaine espérait pouvoir profiter de cela chaque matin durant très longtemps.

-Tu es resté, souffla-t-il.

Le doux sourire étirant ensuite les lèvres de Léon fit naître des papillons dans l'estomac du jeune professeur. Ses yeux se fermèrent presqu'immédiatement lorsque les doigts de son amant s'aventurèrent sur son visage, caressant tout d'abord son front, puis descendant lentement pour s'installer finalement sur sa joue.

-Je suis resté, murmura Léon. Car je tiens à toi. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant attiré par un homme.

-Moi non plus, admit Gwaine dans un souffle.

Il rouvrit les paupières pour se plonger dans les prunelles vertes du médecin.

-Il fallait que je te poursuive, continua-t-il. Je ne pouvais te laisser partir comme cela.

-Je suis ravi que tu l'ais fait.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se noyant dans la présence l'un de l'autre. Leurs esprits s'échappaient progressivement des brumes du sommeil, tandis que leurs corps s'éveillaient doucement. Les sens de Gwaine étaient de plus en plus réceptifs et débridés par les caresses de Léon. Leurs mains s'égaraient en une danse calme qui était pourtant bien différente de la fièvre incontrôlée les ayant la première fois conduit à se donner l'un à l'autre. Cette danse-ci était tendre, posée, terriblement lente. Et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient accélérer les choses.

Un sourire calme sur les lèvres, Gwaine observa Léon passer ses doigts sous son t-shirt, laissant échapper un souffler de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit enfin les mains du médecin sur son torse. Ils ne portaient tous les deux que leurs hauts et leurs sous-vêtements de la veille. Trop fatigués pour se préoccuper de changer de tenue, ils avaient simplement basculé sur le lit du brun avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Et Gwaine approuvait désormais pleinement ce choix vestimentaire. Le Léon décoiffé à la chemise froissée actuellement allongé sur lui était une vision de rêve pour un matin qui devenait de plus en plus plaisant. Cette chemise, bien que particulièrement seyante, allait être un obstacle pour de futures activités, et le professeur entreprit donc de s'en débarrasser, ne s'arrêtant que pour permettre à son amant de lui retirer son t-shirt. Bientôt, la peau nue de son torse fut toutefois en contact avec celui de Léon, et basculant le médecin sous lui, il entreprit de repartir à la découverte de ce corps qui en à peine vingt-quatre heures lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il observa avec une satisfaction presque possessive Léon se courber et gémir sous ses caresses. Léon le voulait lui. Lui et lui seul. Il avait dénigré les principes de sa famille pour l'aimer. Et, en cet instant, c'était un triomphe certain mêlé à une profonde tendresse qui animait l'esprit de Gwaine. Il embrassa encore le visage du médecin, s'abreuvant de sa présence, de cette peau réagissant si bien au contact de la sienne. Leurs baisers les firent s'éloigner plus encore de la réalité, et bientôt il n'y eut plus aucune barrière matérielle séparant leurs deux corps.

* * *

Le corps entier de Gwaine était en feu, sa respiration erratique, comme s'il avait plongé dans le plus profond des océans et qu'il ne parvenait plus à regagner la surface. Les mains de Léon étaient partout, glissant sur son torse, sur son bas-ventre, agrippant ses épaules puis ses hanches alors que les coups de reins du médecin se faisaient plus pressants. Gwaine ne pouvait retenir ses murmures d'appréciation. Il ne savait plus où il était. Le matelas était chaud et moelleux sous son dos, les draps doux et frais. Et il y avait ces lèvres qui mordillaient délicieusement son cou, avant de remonter pour embrasser à nouveau sa bouche.

La présence de Léon était rassurante, merveilleuse, mais également de plus en plus désirable. Le professeur laissa échapper un râle rauque lorsque le médecin accéléra de plus belle la cadence folle qu'il soutenait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il le savait. Et, s'il pouvait en juger par la désespérance évidente du médecin, ce dernier arrivait également à son point de non-retour. Cela n'était toutefois pas encore terminé. Les mains du brun agrippèrent soudainement les épaules de Léon, les glissant ensuite sur ce torse ferme, pour supporter finalement ces hanches en mouvement. Mais ces mêmes mains s'accrochèrent finalement avec force au drap les recouvrant lorsque les doigts du médecin glissèrent plus bas.

Il vint dans un souffle rauque, le nom du médecin s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Léon le suivit presqu'aussitôt dans cette explosion délicieuse, se cambrant en murmurant à son oreille tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans les draps, s'embrassant encore une fois avec une tendresse teintée d'une profonde quiétude.

-Café ?

-Volontiers.

* * *

Après avoir profité d'une longue douche qui avait par ailleurs quelque peu dérapée, les deux amants avaient enfilés quelques habits et s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine.

-C'est la seule chose que je pourrai te préparer, commenta Gwaine en mettant en route la cafetière. Je suis incapable de cuisiner quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il n'avait revêtu qu'un simple jean, et frissonna donc lorsque les mains de Léon se posèrent sur son torse nu, l'attirant en arrière alors qu'une joue râpeuse glissait contre la sienne.

-Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour tes talents culinaires, plaisanta le médecin.

-Et heureusement que le meilleur des colocataires a jusqu'à présent été là pour le nourrir, fit soudainement une voix moqueuse.

Se séparant aussitôt, le jeune couple tourna la tête pour apercevoir Merlin et Arthur dans l'entrée. Les deux hommes étaient entièrement habillés, et revenaient apparemment de l'appartement de l'avocat.

-Arthur, Merlin, les salua Léon. Votre soirée s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

-A merveille ! S'exclama le jeune Pendragon. Et j'imagine qu'on pourrait en dire autant de la vôtre.

Il sourit largement.

-Léon, je suis choqué, plaisanta-t-il. Abandonner cette pauvre Morgana ! Il y a encore quelques heures elle te cherchait partout. Mais depuis que j'ai indiqué à Gwen sa position, c'est étrangement le silence radio.

Les sourcils de Léon se froncèrent avec confusion.

-Que Gwen vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

-Elle aime les femmes, fit Arthur avec un ravissement certain. Et Morgana est tout à fait son type. Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Léon l'observa en premier lieu avec stupéfaction, avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

-Sinon, quelqu'un a parlé de café ? Reprit Arthur qui était décidément d'excellente humeur. Morgana nous a réveillé aux aurores ce matin. J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Ils s'installèrent très vite tous les quatre autour de la table, riant et plaisantant. La bonne humeur de chacun ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de délivrance accompagnant ce moment. Les langues se déliaient au fur et à mesure que les esprits étaient éveillés par la caféine. Les yeux de Gwaine ne cessaient d'observer Léon. Le médecin avant un large sourire sur les lèvres, et appréciait manifestement cet échange matinal. Ses mains s'animaient alors qu'il se laissait gagner par les bavardages de Merlin et d'Arthur, riant aux plaisanteries de l'avocat, ajoutant au passage quelques anecdotes personnelles. Gwaine sourit lorsque le regard de l'homme rencontra soudainement le sien. Humidifiant ses lèvres, il fut un rapide clin d'œil à son nouvel amant, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres lorsque Léon sourit à son tour. Il avait tant attendu cet instant. Ce Léon heureux et libéré se souciant peu des aléas du futur. Ils allaient certes devoir sous peu batailler notamment contre la famille de l'homme. Mais pour l'heure Gwaine n'était que trop heureux d'apprécier ce moment de quiétude.

* * *

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Morgana ?

La question avait été lancée par un Merlin installé devant l'évier et nettoyant avec application les mugs qu'ils avaient utilisés.

-Aucune, répondit Arthur qui avait été désigné pour essuyer la vaisselle. Elle ne t'a pas contacté Léon ?

Le médecin qui, les bras autour de la taille de Gwaine, observait pensivement l'extérieur, releva la tête et fit la moue.

-J'ai éteint mon portable, admit-il. Mais peut-être devrais-je le remettre en marche.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit aussitôt Gwaine.

Il ne souhaitait pas voir ce Léon heureux et relaxé disparaître si tôt et redevenir un homme emplis de doutes et de remords. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre encore quelques heures ? Mais son amant lui sourit calmement avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner, lui murmura-t-il. J'ai fait mon choix, Gwaine.

Acquiesçant lentement, le brun ne put réprimer un sourire. Ces paroles lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais l'état d'esprit de l'homme serait-il toujours le même après avoir repris contact avec ses proches ? Gwaine ne put que grimacer lorsque Léon sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

-Hum…Trente-sept appels manqués de Morgana. Le dernier date cependant d'il y a trois heures. Elle a visiblement trouvé d'autres occupations.

-Tant mieux pour elle, commenta Gwaine.

Plus la jeune femme restait éloigné de Léon, et plus heureux il serait. Il espérait seulement qu'elle resterait occupée durant encore bien longtemps.

-Mes parents m'ont appelé plusieurs fois hier soir, grimaça Léon. Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être ravis.

Il échangea un regard mal à l'aise avec Gwaine, mais reporta très vite son attention sur son téléphone lorsque ce dernier sonna. Tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers le médecin, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Gwaine espéra un instant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un appel sans importance, mais l'air sombre de son amant était plus éloquent que toute déclaration.

-Quand on parle du loup, soupira Léon avant de porter l'engin à son oreille. Allô ? Bonjour mère…Oui…Oui je sais, je suis désolé….Non, je n'irai pas m'excuser…Mère !...Non, je….J'ai déjà quelqu'un, mère !

Cette dernière phrase avait presque été criée dans le combiné. Léon semblait exaspéré et ne cessait de passer avec un énervement certain ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il lâcha soudainement un rire amer, tout en continuant d'écouter son téléphone.

-Parce que vous m'avez poussé vers elle, mère ! Mais je ne souhaite pas l'épouser. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Il soupira.

-J'ignore ce que fait sa famille…Je…Il est professeur.

Cette tirade fut suivit d'un cri si aigue qu'il fut perçu par ses trois amis, dont Arthur qui éclata de rire.

-Ta mère s'étouffe, Léon ?

Le médecin lui jeta un regard noir.

-Oui, mère, c'est un homme, reprit-il.

Il soupira à nouveau avec de reprendre.

-Cela a toujours été les hommes, et tu le sais…Je…Quoi ? Son nom ? Gwaine. Gwaine Brown…Oui…Mère, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Gwaine fronça les sourcils lorsque le regard troublé de Léon se posa sur lui. Les prunelles vertes de l'homme exprimaient une profonde confusion.

-Dans une heure ? Reprit le médecin. Euh….Oui, je suppose, pourquoi ?...Je….Non ! Mère, attend !

Il jura soudainement, avant de glisser de nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche. Relevant le regard, il fit la moue, soupira, ignora avec application les mines interrogatives de ses amis, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Gwaine.

-Gwaine, déclara-t-il. Nous avons une demi-heure pour nous rendre présentable. Mes parents débarquent chez moi dans une heure, et ils veulent te rencontrer.

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un 'QUOI ?' stupéfait que Léon le tirait déjà vers sa chambre.

-Il te faut un pantalon correct, et une chemise, continua Léon sans se soucier de l'état de détresse évident de son amant.

Gwaine ne savait plus que penser. Une panique soudaine le secouait tout entier. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ? Allait-il réellement rencontrer les parents de l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi inlassablement ces dernières semaines ? En temps normal, il aurait été terriblement flatté qu'un de ses amants lui propose cela. Mais cette rencontre-ci n'était-elle pas à présent un peu trop rapide ? Son état de désespoir dût s'exprimer pleinement sur son visage, car avant que Léon ne parvienne à le tirer à l'extérieur de la cuisine, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les airs goguenards de Merlin et d'Arthur.

* * *

Gwaine ajusta avec nervosité sa chemise pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Que faisait-il donc là ? Comment avait-il pu s'embarquer dans une telle galère ? Il tira à nouveau sur ce col qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. De la sueur brillait sur son front, et ses mains tremblaient. Il faisait cependant tout son possible pour maintenir une posture droite et pour garder ce sourire forcé étirant actuellement ses lèvres. Son regard restait fixé sur le visage tendu de son amant, lequel discutait depuis plusieurs longues secondes avec deux personnes que le jeune professeur aurait préféré ne rencontrer que bien plus tard. L'homme, à qui le médecin serrait désormais la main, dépassait Léon de plus centimètres, donnant l'impression à Gwaine d'avoir à faire à une sorte de géant. Les yeux de l'inconnu, d'un noir brillant, se posèrent très rapidement sur lui. Et le professeur déglutit précipitamment. Il ignorait encore si ce géant aux cheveux gris piquetés de blanc lui voulait du bien, mais il allait visiblement le découvrir très rapidement.

-Vous devez être Gwaine, déclara l'homme sans un sourire.

-Oui, bafouilla le professeur en serrant la main que le père Léon lui tendait. Gwaine Brown. Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Knight.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire de même, rétorqua l'homme. Mais j'aurais surtout apprécié d'entendre parler de vous avant que mon fils n'abandonne ses projets de mariage pour vous.

Gwaine eut un rire gêné.

-Hum…Ma relation avec Léon est plutôt récente, à vrai dire.

-Et pourtant Léon a abandonné Morgana pour vous.

C'était cette fois le deuxième visiteur matinale qui avait parlé. Contrairement à son mari, Mrs Knight mesurait une taille que Gwaine jugeait beaucoup plus normale. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient relevés en un chignon serré, et ses yeux verts le fixaient avec sévérité. Il était évident qu'elle désapprouvait déjà ses relations avec son fils. Mais Gwaine fit de son mieux pour conserver un air avenant et aimable. Il s'était trop battu pour Léon pour se laisser vaincre par ses parents.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Léon fut plus rapide.

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mère, j'aime les hommes. Je suis gay. Et vous le savez tous les deux depuis longtemps.

-Et pourtant tu n'as pas protesté lorsque nous t'avons demandé d'épouser Morgana, rétorqua son père. Nous pensions qu'elle était à ta convenance.

Léon soupira.

-C'est une femme, père, lâcha-t-il. De plus vous ne m'avez pas tellement laissé le choix.

-Voyons Léon, gloussa aussitôt sa mère. Tu la fréquentais depuis longtemps.

-Parce que vous me l'aviez demandé ! Je n'ai fait que suivre vos ordres ! Mais maintenant je suis avec Gwaine.

Le dit Gwaine fit un pas en avant, agrippant la main de Léon comme pour appuyer les propos du médecin.

-Je tiens à Léon, assura-t-il maladroitement. Je sais que je ne suis pas une femme, mais je vous assure que je tiens à lui.

Il voulait plus que tout prouver à ces personnes qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et que Léon n'avait pas fait une erreur en décidant de l'accepter dans sa vie. Mais cela allait s'avérer difficile.

-As-tu reparlé à Morgana ? Reprit Mrs Knight en ignorant complètement la tirade du brun.

-Elle ne m'a pas appelé depuis plusieurs heures. Je suppose qu'elle est occupée.

-Sottises ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle meure d'envie d'entendre des explications.

-Sauf que je n'ai aucune explication à lui fournir. Elle sait que tout est terminé. Tout était déjà terminé depuis bien longtemps, d'ailleurs. Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré Gwaine. Il m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai été idiot de croire que j'allais être capable de me contenter d'une relation insipide avec cette femme.

-Mais….

-Morgana et moi n'avons rien en commun, mère ! Je ne retournerai pas avec elle. Tout est terminé. Et, si vous n'êtes pas capables d'accepter cela, alors vous n'êtes plus les bienvenues ici.

Relevant le menton, Léon dévisagea avec défi ses parents. Gwaine ne savait quant à lui que faire. Il soutenait son amant dans ses protestations. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il était dommage qu'il se brouille ainsi avec ses parents.

La mère de Léon fut la première à réagir.

-Si c'est ainsi…

Mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par le ton calme de son mari.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de tout cela autour d'une tasse de thé ? Proposa l'homme. Cela nous permettrait de faire connaissance avec Gwaine avant de prendre une décision fâcheuse.

Surprit, Gwaine haussa un sourcil, et l'homme lui décerna son premier sourire de la matinée. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu…

* * *

-Gwaine, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez professeur ? Qu'enseignez-vous donc?

Le jeune homme sursauta presque à cette question lui étant directement destinée. Cela faisait près d'une heure que les parents de Léon s'étaient invités chez le médecin. Après les échanges plutôt tendus du départ, ils s'étaient tous installés dans la cuisine de Léon pour partager un thé qui était en théorie réputé pour ses vertus relaxantes. Sauf que les vertus relaxantes devaient avoir décidé de faire grève ce jour-là. La tension entre Léon et ses parents était toujours présente, et ils étaient tous les trois engagés dans une conversation musclée impliquant la relation bien que révolue entre Léon et Morgana. Le jeune médecin avait beau leur répéter qu'il n'y avait définitivement plus rien entre la jeune femme et lui-même, mais le couple Knight ne souhaitait rien entendre. Gwaine suivait avec attention cet échange, mais ne savait comment se comporter. Léon lui avait certes demandé de rester, mais parviendrait-il réellement à l'aider ? Jouant avec sa tasse de thé, le jeune homme se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il rougit presque lorsque le père de Léon s'adressa directement à lui.

-Hum, oui, bafouilla-t-il. J'enseigne le sport.

Il s'attira aussitôt un regard étonné de la part de Mrs Knight.

-Oh vraiment ? Fit cette dernière. Et comment avez-vous rencontré Léon ? Etes-vous un ses patients ?

Gwaine secoua la tête.

-Il m'a percuté alors que nous courions tous les deux. J'ai cependant l'intention de devenir l'un de ses patients. Mon médecin habituel n'est pas aussi charmant.

Il grimaça lorsque le pied de Léon écrasa le sien sous la table de la cuisine. Haussant un sourcil, il ne put que sourire en notant que le médecin faisait de son mieux pour masquer le sourire menaçant d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai ensuite soigné lorsqu'il a été écharpé par une voiture, ajouta Léon.

-Je vois, reprit Mrs Knight. Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le préférer à Morgana.

-Parce que…

Léon sembla hésiter un instant. Mais ce fut d'une voix calma qu'il continua.

-Parce que je m'entends à merveille avec lui. J'aime son humour, sa décontraction, et sa persévérance. J'aime les discussions que nous avons tous les deux. Et puis…

Il eut un léger rire.

-Je dois avouer qu'il est très séduisant.

Gwaine masqua son large sourire en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-Et tout cela est-il plus important qu'une situation stable avec une femme ?

Léon ferma un instant les yeux comme pour garder son calme. Gwaine le sentait se tendre de plus en plus à sa droite. Et il comprenait entièrement cette exaspération. Lui-même commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre répondre à des questions toujours similaires. Il avait l'impression que Mrs Knight ne souhaitait simplement rien entendre. Mr Knight ne cessait quant à lui de l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable, comme pour analyser ses réactions.

Léon n'eut cependant pas à répondre à cette énième question dérangeante. Alors qu'il échangeait un regard désolé avec son amant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Léon, est-ce que tu…

La nouvelle venue se stoppa soudainement alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Le bruyant soupir de Gwaine retentit au même moment dans la pièce. Cette matinée avait bien commencé, mais se dégradait de minutes en minutes. Morgana, car c'était bien elle, ne sembla toutefois pas s'offusquer de ce manque profond d'enthousiasme de la part du brun et sourit calmement aux quatre personnes attablées.

-Bonjour ! J'espérais te trouver ici, Léon.

-Morgana, fit le médecin avec un manque d'ardeur évident. Je croyais que…

-Tiens ! Le coupa-t-elle en lui tendant une clé. Je venais te rendre ceci. Je vais également récupérer quelques affaires si cela ne te dérange pas.

Léon resta interdit quelques secondes, observant figé cette clé qui lui était tendu, avant de l'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

-Hum…Merci. Et je t'en prie, récupère ce que tu souhaites, finit-il par bafouiller.

Gwaine était quant à lui perdu. Que Morgana faisait-elle ici ? Etait-ce la clé ouvrant l'appartement du médecin ? Mais alors pourquoi lui rendait-elle ? Il fut tiré de ses interrogations lorsque Mrs Knight reprit la parole.

-Morgana ! Que joie de vous voir ici ! Je disais justement à Léon qu'il serait nécessaire qu'il vous présente des excuses.

-Mère ! Protesta aussitôt le médecin.

Mais Morgana secoua la tête.

-Je vous remercie, Mrs Knight, mais je crois que Léon et moi…Il est mieux pour nous deux que tout cela se termine ainsi.

Léon, tout comme Gwaine, la dévisagea aussitôt avec surprise. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Où était-donc passé la Morgana ne souhaitant pas abandonner le médecin ?

-N'ai pas l'air si surpris, Léon, ri-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Cette relation nous arrangeait tous les deux et nous permettrait d'éviter de songer à d'autres attirances beaucoup moins correctes.

Son regard se fixa sur le jeune couple.

-Tu aimes les hommes, et il est grand temps que tu te décides à faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Quant à moi…

-Morgana ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers cette voix douce provenant de l'entrée de la pièce. Appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, Gwen les observait calmement. Elle leur dédia à tous un sourire paisible, avant de poser son regard sur Morgana. C'était un regard tendre et rempli d'un désir omniprésent.

Ce fut approximativement à cet instant que tout le self contrôle de Gwaine s'effondra, et qu'un fou rire monumental le prit soudainement. Il ne sut à vrai dire jamais ce qui, entre le regard choqué de Mrs Knight, l'air interloqué de Léon, ou la lueur intéressée de Mr Knight, était le plus amusant. Mais il mit de longues, très longues minutes, à se calmer enfin. Cet état d'allégresse dura d'ailleurs encore quelques jours, et il riait encore à ce souvenir.

* * *

Un sourire effleura son visage alors que ces images en particulier lui revenaient en mémoire. Cette scène mémorable avait marqué le début d'un cessez le feu assez étonnant entre le couple Knight et lui-même. Cessez le feu qui durait maintenant depuis près d'un an, alors que sa relation avec Léon s'épanouissait de jours en jours. Ce n'était pourtant pas à cela que Gwaine devait songer en cet instant, même si le souvenir de ce jour en particulier restait profondément amusant. Il devait pour l'heure se concentrer sur son trajet actuel. Ses pieds martelaient le sol, tirant douloureusement son corps toujours plus loin. Il y était presque, il le savait. Dans quelques mètres il franchirait la ligne d'arrivée de cette course particulière. Son souffle était erratique, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder un rythme soutenu, puisant dans ses dernières ressources. Léon était déjà arrivé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait été juste devant lui durant toute la course, et il l'avait perdu de vue seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Songer à cet homme merveilleux qui partageait sa vie depuis environ un an donna à Gwaine l'énergie nécessaire pour terminer enfin le parcours. Ce périple n'était à vrai dire pas celui d'une compétition officielle. Léon et lui n'avaient pas encore réalisé leur rêve de participer à des marathons tels que celui de New York. Cette course-ci faisait cependant partie de l'entrainement particulier qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ils parcouraient de nombreux kilomètres, slalomant dans les longues rues londoniennes. Et c'était dans ce parc unique, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, qu'ils devaient se retrouver.

Lorsque ses pieds franchirent enfin cette ligne libératrice délimitant l'espace vert, ce fut pour trébucher et manquer de s'effondrer au sol. Mais deux bras puissants le retinrent soudainement.

-Je savais que tu allais m'attendre pour me rattraper, plaisanta le brun alors que Léon le serrait contre son torse.

-Je te rattraperai toujours, lui souffla le médecin à son oreille. Belle course, Gwaine. Allez, plus que quelques pas.

Ils n'étaient en effet pas encore tout à fait arrivés, mais finir par franchir les quelques mètres les séparant de cette ligne particulière, de ce banc près duquel ils s'étaient percutés un an auparavant.

-On devrait remettre ça la semaine prochaine, fit Gwaine en souriant. Belle course, en tout cas.

-Toi aussi, sourit Léon.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le banc en bois, de larges sourires éclairant leurs visages. A bout de souffle, ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, laissant leurs muscles se détendre après un tel effort. La tête de Gwaine finit par rouler sur l'épaule de Léon, déclenchant un rire chez ce dernier.

-Je ne suis pas un oreiller, commenta le médecin.

-Si, marmonna le professeur. Un oreiller très confortable, même. Et cela ne semblait pas te déranger la nuit dernière, surtout après les activités nous ayant occupé.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif, qui fut rapidement approuvé par le rire de son amant.

-Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche, déclara Léon quelques instants après. Et je me laisserai convaincre de la partager avec toi si nous avons le temps.

Ils avaient en effet prévu de rejoindre Merlin et Arthur pour déjeuner, et n'avaient donc plus que quelques heures devant eux. L'écrivain et l'avocat filait toujours le parfait amour, bien qu'ayant dû affronter quelques disputes normales durant cette année de bonheur. Morgana fréquentait quant à elle toujours Gwen, même s'il était assez difficile de deviner la nature exacte de leurs relations.

La perspective délicieuse d'une douche partagée sembla sortir Gwaine de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé, car il se redressa soudainement avec une vigueur nouvelle.

-Qu'attendons-nous, dans ce cas ?

Il se leva, et tira Léon qui était toujours paresseusement assis sur le banc, et qui l'observait avec un amusement certain.

-Tu es insatiable, s'amusa le médecin avant de se lever finalement.

-Peut-être, admit Gwaine. Mais ces activités sont excellentes pour la santé. En tant que médecin tu devrais parfaitement le savoir.

Léon éclata de rire. Il le savait, oui. Il ne pouvait que le savoir. Il ignorait encore si c'était les activités en question ou la personne avec laquelle il les effectuait qui étaient à l'origine de cet état, mais il était plus heureux que jamais. Cette année partagée avec Gwaine avait été merveilleuse. Ils avaient certes dû se démener avec le passé de chacun. L'ombre de sa relation avec Morgana planait encore de temps en temps sur sa romance avec le brun. Mais, à part quelques disputes passagères, rien n'avait pu troubler leur bonheur.

Il laissa le brun l'entrainer hors du parc, un sourire serein éclairant son visage. Main dans la main, il laisserait Gwaine le guider jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Le professeur était sa drogue, son oxygène. Il ignorait encore où cette relation allait les mener, mais il avait hâte de le découvrir…

FIN

* * *

Cette histoire est donc terminé ! (_/Fait une danse de la joie à l'idée d'avoir réussi à écrire cette fiction en entier/_).

Comme je disais précédemment, c'est peut-être trop de guimauve au mètre carré, mais j'aime la guimauve, donc voilà...

Concernant mes autres projets d'écriture...(_/Tousse bruyamment/_)...Ils sont toujours au stade de projet (_/se cache pour éviter les tomates trop mûres/)._

Non, sérieusement, j'ai deux OS en cours (enfin, en début d'écriture), mais il faut encore que je trouve la motivation de les finir. Mais, bonne nouvelle : je débute mes deux uniques semaines de vacances de l'été, et cela signifie donc que j'aurai peut-être le temps de travailler sur tout ça (ou pas...).

Je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir lu cette histoire en entier, et j'espère que ce chapitre final vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, de vos remarques, de vos suggestions pour une amélioration future de mes écrits. Merci par avance, et bon weekend à tous !


End file.
